Faith in the Moon
by daisyboo
Summary: Galaxia has just been defeated and the Starlights have left as Usagi and the Senshi try to continue with their lives but with the threat of a new evil and deception surrounding Usagi, what will happen to her and how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my new story called 'Faith in the Moon.' Enjoy the story and if you enjoyed it enough, please send a review or something because I love to hear people's thoughts and opinions upon my work lol. The next chapter will be up soon and enjoy the story.

Summary: Galaxia has just been defeated and the starlights have left as Usagi and the Scouts must try and continue with their lives. However, a new evil threatens their peace and are determined to capture Usagi and the crystal. But, with Usagi gaining new powers, will they succeed? And her crumbling relationship to Mamoru, will they all survive or will they all die fighting?

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

This is not a Seiya/Usagi story - I am a fan but this is a Usagi/Mamoru story, even though this chapter holds a high proportion of Usagi and Seiya but it's just a flashback and just sets the scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The day was drawing to an end as the sun began to set upon the large bustling city of Tokyo and its beams that had previously reached all corners of the city began to retract. All colours began to become evident in the mystical oriental sky as the sun's domination began to slide and suddenly little gem-like stars began to become slightly visible within the beautiful pale colours that were blotched into the heavens. No-one below noticed the magnificent spectacle of colours that displayed themselves to an unappreciative audience below as the weekend loomed ever closer and everyone in sight, rushed as hard as they could to achieve their goal of reaching their homes before sundown. The cars on the heavily concreted road, rushed at the maximum speed that was allowed, so their drivers could get home as soon as possible and the walkers on the pavement beside the hectic road, equalled their determination. However, there was one pedestrian who wandered down the busy street, oblivious to everyone and everything. She held a distant but thoughtful look upon her face as people hurried past her intent on reaching their targets.

She looked deep in thought, which could be at sometimes quite foreign to the beautiful young girl who wandered aimlessly along the uneven path. She walked down the street with a backpack flung casually across her back and wearing a modest school uniform that consisted of a long dark blue skirt that hid the amazing curves the young blonde was now obtaining and a white sailor-type school shirt with a large dark blue bow sewn onto the front. Her thick beautiful blonde hair that looked as though it had been spun by the very goddess Selene herself from rough yellow straw to smooth luxurious golden thread hung down her back in two separate strands that were gripped together on the top of her head in two buns and held by skilful craftsmanship and strong bonds. Her eyes were as blue as the sky or the ocean and many who looked into their loveliness, instantly became captivated by their sparkle.

However, today the sparkle that usually emitted through her eyes at such an intensity was dimmed considerable as she thought deeply about one friend. Someone who was very dear to her and someone, whom she finally accepted, would never see again. Her friend was someone very precious and she had loved him like the friends that they were but upon the day of his departure, she had felt completely lost and alone. She did not want to lose him as his friendship was very important to her and he had always been there to protect and help her when her Mamo-chan could not. Mamo-chan or Chiba Mamoru, as he was known to everyone else, was the young blonde's boyfriend and they had loved each other through all eternity and since the very beginnings of their galaxies. They were at one with each other and would do anything for the other. Each loved the other more and had scarified a lot for their beloved. They had both died a few times in order to save the person who was most precious to them but with the power of the Moon and Silver Crystal, their life had been revived.

The girl sighed as she thought of her Mamo-chan and of herself for a few brief seconds and the love and life that they were destined to live. She, ordinary Tsukino Usagi, who previously was the eternal Moon Princess Serenity and also the extraordinary heroine Sailor Moon, was destined to become Neo-Queen Serenity and her Mamo-chan was destined to succeed the throne that had been denied to him for nearly two millennia and become the Earth King, Endymion and not just remain as the Crown Prince. They were also destined to wed each other and conceive their baby daughter, Chibiusa. That was the life that had been revealed to the young couple and that was the life that they were expected to achieve. Usagi loved Chiba Mamoru more than anything and he loved her with the same deep intensity, but doubts had begun to set into Usagi's mind. She loved Chibiusa too and could not wait for the day, when she could finally hold the girl in her own arms and finally call her, her very own and not just her future daughter. She longed for that day and also longed for the day, when she and Mamoru would consolidate their love, both ceremonially and physically. She blushed a little at that thought but then her previous thoughts returned.

The person that filled her thoughts next was a man named Seiya Kou and he had been one of the singers with a band called 'The Three Lights.' He had been a deep and cherished friend to Usagi and although Usagi had made out that she had been oblivious to his feelings, in fact, the opposite was true. She knew very well about his feelings, she just ignored that fact and just wanted to be friends with him. She knew that she had been a little selfish in that respect because she knew of his feelings and just wanted to be around him. She did not know why she wanted to be around Seiya, perhaps it was his light and humorous personality that always made Usagi feel happy or perhaps it was the fact that she had been missing Mamoru dearly and Seiya became a kind of distraction from the pain of missing him. Whatever the reason, Seiya was heavily upon her mind at that moment as she wandered aimlessly around the large city and to be honest she did not know why he was so deeply set in her thoughts.

Seiya Kou and the other two members of 'The Three Lights,' Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou, were not just a large musical sensation, they were also another set of sailor warriors known as 'The Sailor Starlights.' Seiya Kou was Sailor Star Fighter, Yaten was Sailor Star Healer and Taiki was Sailor Star Maker and when they transformed into their sailor identity, they also transformed back into their native sex, which was female. They transformed themselves into males so they could succeed in their mission of trying to find their princess who had escaped to Earth, after the destruction of her planet by Sailor Galaxia. The Starlights had eventually become good friends with the Sailor Senshi and after Sailor Moon had defeated Sailor Galaxia, the Starlight's princess had been revived and everything was as it was or needed to be. The Starlights left Earth with their princess a few days after the battle against Galaxia but just before their departure, Seiya had requested that he and Usagi be left alone for a while so they could say goodbye to each other, as friends. Yaten and Taiki had been against the idea of Seiya spending any time alone with the White Moon Princess as they knew of the deep feelings that he felt for her, but their princess had disagreed with them and stated that there was a lot that needed to be said between Usagi and Seiya, and the best way to do that was to do it alone.

Mamoru too had agreed with Yaten and Taiki and stated that Usagi and Seiya could say goodbye with everyone around them and the Sailor Senshi agreed with their prince too. However, as the discussion was being held, Seiya and Usagi had just remained silent and instead were gazing at each other intently as they stood a few metres apart from each other. There was such emotion in the gaze that Seiya held with Usagi and the intensity was growing rapidly by the second. However, Usagi turned her gaze away from Seiya for a second and turned her gaze to looking at the ground. There was a faint blush that graced her cheeks and Seiya noted the blush with affection. He gazed at her with love and devotion pouring through his deep blue eyes and then without a single regard for the consequences instantly rushed over to Usagi. He reached her side in no time and then gently grabbed her hand. He began running again at a gentle speed with Usagi being led behind him and away from the people who had been discussing whether or not it would be safe enough to allow Seiya and Usagi some time alone, to say goodbye.

"Usagi," called a confused and angry Hino Rei or Sailor Mars as she watched the arrogant starlight take away their princess.

"Usagi-chan," called the other girls in equal confusion and annoyance.

"Seiya, where do you think your going?" called Yaten and Taiki together.

"Usako, where do you think you going? Usako, what's happening? Usako?" Mamoru yelled in confusion as he watched his fiancée being dragged away by some strange guy.

His reaction was to run to her defence but then as he was about to chase after them, a quiet voice interrupted them all and everyone turned to look.

"Everyone, everything will be alright," came the sweet beautiful voice of Princess Kakuyya, "and Chiba Mamoru, they only wish to say goodbye to one another in private but there is no need to worry. They are deep friends, Chiba Mamoru, and if you love Princess Serenity, then let them be for a little while and your love for each other shall not waver."

Mamoru took in every word that the tawny-haired princess said and he had to admit that it made sense. He loved his Usako more than anything and he knew that she loved him. He also knew that in his absence, Usagi had needed someone and due to the stories that Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto had been telling, Usagi and Seiya held a deep friendship. He trusted his Usako and only wished that she was here at this moment, so he could hold her in his arms and tell her that he deeply loved her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya kept running and running with a bemused Usagi running behind him. She still held the faint blush upon her cheeks and her eyes were shining with emotion. The emotion was so great within her eyes that suddenly a single tear emerged from one of them and then more followed that one single tear. The tears flowed like a newly-filled spring brook and when Seiya heard those tears, he stopped running and turned to look at the ethereal lunar princess. She was sobbing uncontrollable at this point and Seiya without a single thought brought Usagi into his hold and held her within his strong arms. She sobbed and sobbed and Seiya just held Usagi as he gently stroked her gorgeous blonde locks. They stayed like that for a very long while but then Usagi removed herself from Seiya's hold and just looked at him with her huge blue eyes shining with emotion. Seiya took in her appearance as he knew that this was probably the last moment that he would ever see his Odango and he smiled as he looked at her. Her long beautiful blonde hair that had come loose of one of its buns and was now swaying in the unseen breeze. Her blue eyes, full of such emotion and her hands, her small gentle hands that he now held in his own. All Seiya wanted to do was to take her in his arms again and claim her lips as his own. He wanted to hold her, comfort her but most of all he wished above all else that she was his, not Chiba Mamoru's, his. But he knew that was never to be and that was why this moment to him was to be the most precious in his life.

"Odango," Seiya said as he took in Usagi's beautiful appearance, "why do you cry? You should be happy, your boyfriend is back."

There was a long silence in which both Usagi and Seiya just looked at each other and then Usagi spoke.

"I am happy Seiya, about that anyway but I'm sad that you're leaving. I don't want you to leave, Seiya. I'm sorry for being selfish but I don't."

"Odango."

"Seiya, but I know that that cannot happen, you must be with your princess and protect her. I'm really going to miss you," Usagi sobbed as more tears began to emerge, "I'm sorry," she apologised as Seiya just looked at her desperately wanting to take her in his arms and tell her that he would never leave her and that he would always love her.

"Odango, you don't need to apologise, you never need to apologise to me."

"But I do Seiya. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Odango, I'm the one who should be apologising."

"Seiya," Usagi whispered as she just continued to look at him.

"I'm apologising now because all I want to do at this moment is just take you in my arms and kiss you senseless. I love you, my Odango, with all my heart and what I wanted to do when I grabbed your hand was just carry you away, far away from everyone. Just you and me, my beautiful lovely Odango but I know that can never happen."

"Seiya," Usagi repeated again as she looked at him with her emotions so full and confused at that moment as Seiya stepped a little closer to Usagi.

"You don't have to worry about me, Odango. I can take care of myself and just to let you know that the love I have for you will never dim. It is strong and bright like the stars above us now and never forget that, Odango."

"I'm so sorry, Seiya. I really am," Usagi sobbed as then at that moment, Seiya could not contain himself any longer and he took the young sobbing girl into his embrace.

He held her for a long time and once her tears had subsided, he broke the embrace. Seiya looked at Usagi longingly and he agreed with himself that Usagi had never looked this beautiful before. The blush that had disappeared for a little while had now returned and her eyes were magnificent and shimmering. Seiya approached her a little more then and was so close to Usagi that he could feel her sweet breath upon his neck and smelt the delicious scent that she emulated. He turned his head in order to be able to look at her better and the entire time that he had spent with Usagi this time, he drank in every moment. Her beauty, her scent, her elegance, the moment, the tears and especially, the words. Both were extremely overwhelmed at this moment and then Seiya moved his hand and used it to lift Usagi's chin up, so he could look into the gorgeous blue eyes that he loved so much. He stayed there just taking in their beauty and blueness and then he moved his head down and he kissed her forehead. Usagi was stunned, she was sure that he was going to kiss her lips and was about to tell him not to but instead he kissed her forehead. Usagi was gasping quite heavily at that moment and just stayed there and allowed Seiya just to hold her and the contact that he so desperately wanted. He stayed there with his lips pressed against her smooth soft skin and then suddenly after what seemed like forever to Usagi, he removed his lips.

"Odango," Seiya said as she turned her eyes to look at him, "I'm not going to apologise for that bold move but I truly am sorry."

And with that, Seiya gently kissed her cheek quickly this time and then released his hold upon Usagi. He looked at her for one brief moment and then turned his back upon the emotional blonde girl. He started walking away from her then as Usagi watched his retreated back and she held her hands together in order to comfort herself. She felt lost and confused at that moment and she knew that this was the last time she was ever going to see Seiya. He was a very dear friend of hers and she was really going to miss him. She loved him dearly, but not in way that she loved her Mamo-chan and for that she would always be sorry. Usagi lowered her eyes then as a few more tears fell and she clutched her hands together tighter.

"I'm sorry, Seiya," Usagi whispered as she continued to look at the ground, "I'm sorry that I could not love you properly."

And that was the last time that she ever saw Seiya Kou.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is the second installment of Faith in the Moon and enjoy.

With love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Usagi stopped abruptly in her steps suddenly as she remembered the last moment that she saw Seiya Kou and how much it hurt to see him leave. Usagi hated losing friends and Seiya was among the group that she classed as her most cherished. He would always be deeply embedded into her heart and she was not sorry to have met him. He was an admirable man as was his female counterpart and she loved how passionate and devoted he was to things he deeply believed in and cared about. However, Seiya was now gone and Usagi had to focus her attention and energy onto Mamoru, which was quite difficult at the moment as she was very distracted. She missed Seiya a lot but Mamoru was her love and even though Seiya was special to her, Mamoru was her beloved and one true love. She loved him dearly and as she thought of him, her spirits grew considerably. A smile crept onto her face and her eyes suddenly lit up. Usagi suddenly looked up at the beautiful mystical sky above her and was amazed at the gorgeous array of colours that she saw there. There was everything from green to pink and from orange to grey. The sky's colouring dazzled her and her spirits suddenly lifted even more. Why should she be sad? She had a wonderful life, with good friends, a loving family and a marvelous boyfriend who she loved dearly and who she was sure loved her in return. Her duties as the Moon senshi had decreased considerably as once Galaxia had been defeated, peace had been restored to the Earth and she and the senshi were able to lead quite normal peaceful lives, with Mamoru included.

Mamoru was able to continue with his studies and was achieving almost the best grades possible as was Ami. Makoto was able to concentrate a bit more upon her cooking skills and she had also enrolled herself into a catering course that ran after school. Minako had rejoined the volleyball team and had even started to take up cheerleading too. Rei too had taken advantage of the quieter life she was now leading and just concentrated more upon her studies and her duties as a temple-maiden. While, Usagi lately had thrown herself into her schoolwork and the results were amazing. Usagi's grades had risen by almost three sometimes four stages and her parents were really proud of her too. Mamoru had been very proud too and Usagi remembered the day in which she had gained her first ever 'B' grade. It had been an English language test and she had gotten 76. She had come bounding out of the school flying as high as a kite, whist dancing euphorically down the street. Ami, Minako and Makoto had watched their princess as she whirled herself around and the giggles of happiness that followed her twirling body. They joined in with her happiness and also laughed along with her and then once Usagi had calmed a little, the four girls each agreed that a celebratory milkshake was in order. So, they all wandered towards the Crown Parlor, whist Usagi would occasionally jumped about in pure happiness and when they entered the diner, Usagi rushed over to Motoki and waved her test paper wildly in front of him.

"Usagi-chan, that's amazing," Motoki exclaimed as he took the paper from Usagi's waving hand and looked at the test paper.

Usagi's eyes lit up in pride and that was the first moment in which Usagi could recall in which she had been proud of herself. She had achieved that grade all by herself and the feeling felt amazing to her. Usagi was still jumping and dancing about when Mamoru entered the Parlor and he laughed the moment he saw Usagi.

"Usako, why are you so happy?" he chuckled as he watched her bounce and twirl.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi squealed in delight as she quickly rushed over to him and her eyes lit up with pure happiness, "I got 76 on my English language test."

"Really, wow, Usako, that's amazing."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. I've worked really hard lately and now the results are finally showing."

Mamoru smiled to himself as he watched Usagi removed her attention from him and then began dancing and twirling around again. He had never seen her so blissful and he loved the way in which she looked so happy. Usagi smiled to herself coyly as she remembered the day in which she had received her first good grade and how pleased everyone had been. However, Usagi suddenly remembered that she had to get home as quickly as possible and she cursed herself silently as she did. Her family was receiving a visitor today, it was her mother's cousin and Usagi was supposed to go home as soon as school had finished. She had completely forgotten and now she sped off as fast as her feet would go. Usagi cursed herself again for not remembering something as important as this but that could not be helped now and she headed in the direction of her home. She ran and ran without tiring, which was quite new for the young girl as usually she always tired before she reached her destination. She ran and ran and was nearing her goal, when her communicator started ringing. Even though, Usagi and the other girls' powers were not needed at the moment, they still carried their communicators, power sticks and in Usagi's case, the Silver Crystal to most places they went to. However, Usagi dug out her communicator from within her backpack then and answered it quickly as she slowed her pace a little, so she could speak accordingly.

"Moon here," Usagi answered as Minako's face popped in the screen that was available.

"Usagi-chan," Minako greeted cheerful in her usual happy manner as she tilted her head and smiled happily.

"Hey Minako-chan, what's up?"

"Usagi-chan, I wondered if you wanted to come shopping with me, Rei-chan and Mako-chan."

"Sorry Minako-chan, but I got to get home, my mother's cousin is coming to visit and if I don't get home soon, she's going to kill me."

Minako chuckled as Usagi described to her what her mother might do to her if she was late.

"I'm really sorry, Minako-chan."

"No worries, Usagi-chan. I'll see you tomorrow then at the senshi meeting."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The screen on Usagi's communicator clicked off and turned back to its dull grey colour. Usagi chuckled to herself as she thought of her friends, her loving, thoughtful, protective friends. All of them beautiful and all unique in their own way. Firstly, Ami-chan, the most intelligent member of the group and maybe the most intelligent in their high school was Sailor Mercury. She had the elemental attacks of water and she also owned short blue hair and matching blue eyes that harmonized perfectly with her sailor identity. Secondly, was Minako-chan, who Usagi had just spoken to and she was the Sailor Senshi of Venus and that also meant she was the senshi of Love and Beauty and her elemental attacks were connected to this too. She was almost the exact image of Usagi as she owned the same long beautiful blonde hair but instead of having her hair styled into Usagi's, her hair was pulled back and held tightly with a bright red ribbon with the rest of her hair hanging down her back that reached nearly to her waist. She also owned the same blue eyes as Usagi and because of their similar appearance, Minako used to sometimes disguise herself as the Moon Princess in order to protect Usagi, during the reign of Queen Serenity on the Moon Kingdom.

Thirdly, was Rei-chan and she was the senshi of Mars. Her elemental attacks were connected to fire and her attacks matched beautifully with Rei's fiery personality. However, she was a good friend and was probably Usagi's most cherished. She had long dark hair that just reached her thighs and dark violet eyes that always shined with the emotion that Rei held. While lastly, was Makoto or Sailor Jupiter and she had the elemental attacks of lightning and earth. She was very strong and very skilled as a sailor senshi. She was the tallest of the Inner Senshi but she was very feminine and loved to be thought of in that way. Makoto had long dark brown hair that she always tied into a high ponytail, dark green eyes and beautiful pink rose earrings that she valued above all else. Usagi smiled slightly as she thought of her friends some more and then suddenly she shrieked in surprise. She was late and whist she was thinking of her friends, she had stopped running and had begun walking at a slow pace. So, she quickened it suddenly and began running in the direction of home. She ran and ran and ran with all her might, when suddenly out of the blue, she collided with another human being. Usagi had been running so fast that as soon as she collided with the other human, she was thrown to the floor at such speed and force that she landed on her backside a few feet away from where she had collided and she closed her eyes due to the pain that she had just received.

"I'm really sorry," Usagi apologised as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Usako, you don't have to apologise to me," chuckled Mamoru as Usagi's eyes opened wide suddenly at the sound of his voice.

Usagi took in his handsome appearance and as always, she could not believe that something so handsome had chosen to be with her, when he could have so much better than she. However, she smiled a little to herself and for a brief second, she admired his gorgeous dark hair and dark blue eyes that always mesmerised her.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi cried in surprise, "shouldn't you be working?"

"I should be, Usako," Mamoru replied as he grabbed Usagi's right hand and helped her up, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay; just my backside hurts a little."

Both Mamoru and Usagi chuckled to each other as they glanced lovingly at one another.

"You still didn't say why you weren't in work?"

"I'm on my way actually, it was just such a nice evening that I wanted to walk."

"Okay, well I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I have to get going, we have a visitor coming to the house today and if I don't get home soon, my mother's going to kill me."

Mamoru chuckled a little and placed his hands into his jacket pockets of his dark green blazer that he always wore, which Usagi was not so fond of. He smiled at Usagi then and quickly kissed her cheek.

"See you later then, shall I?" Mamoru asked as he studied Usagi's beautiful appearance.

"I really don't know, but I'll let you if I can meet up with you tomorrow," Usagi explained as she kissed him quickly on the lips, "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan."

Usagi started off at a run again as she quickly turned and waved energetically to him as she rounded the next corner.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she yelled as she rounded the corner.

"I love you too, Usako," Mamoru whispered as he watched her retreating form and thought of how much he truly loved her and how lucky he was to have her love in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is the third part of 'Faith in the Moon,' sorry its quite short but its essential to the story.

Anyway enjoy, and thanks for the reviews that I've had.

With love daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Usagi rounded the corner as quickly as she could and ran up the smooth path that led to her house. The door opened as she arrived at her house and was met by her mother with a not so happy look upon her face. Ikuko Tsukino stood in the doorway as she looked at her daughter with her brown eyes raging in silent irritation.

"Usagi," Ikuko yelled at her daughter as Usagi shot her an apologetic look.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I forgot that we were having company tonight but I rushed home as soon as I remembered. Please don't kill me Mama. I'm really sorry."

Ikuko stood in the doorway with her long wavy powder-blue hair hung down her back like a beautiful aquatic waterfall and her eyes softened a little as she looked at her tired daughter. Usagi was indeed late but not too late as her cousin had not yet arrived. Usagi just had enough time to have a quick shower and a change of clothing.

"I'm not going to kill you, Usagi," came the soft sweet voice of Usagi's mother as Ikuko continued to gaze at her daughter, "I'm just glad your home and you still have time to have a quick shower and change before, Eiji-chan gets here."

"Eiji-chan?"

"Yes Aomori Eiji, he's the cousin I've been telling you about."

"Ah ok."

"Um Usagi, how did that English test go?"

"Mama, the test is next week, but I'm working really hard."

"I know you are, Usagi," Ikuko said proudly as she looked at her daughter and then embraced her lovingly.

Ikuko kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead and then reminisced as to how well her daughter was suddenly doing in school. All the years of nagging Usagi to do well and try harder were suddenly paying off with Usagi's good results and both herself and her husband, Tuskino Kenji, had never been prouder of their daughter. Usagi left the embrace of her mother's arms then and made her way to go upstairs, when she thought of something and turned to face her mother.

"You okay, Usagi?"

"Yes Mama, but I was just wondering about Aomori-san."

"Aomori-san?"

"Yes Mama, but does he have an older brother?"

"Yes, why do you ask, Usagi?"

"I'm only asking Mama because doesn't his name mean 'second son'?"

"Yes, Usagi, Eiji-chan did have an older brother but he died very young, his name was Akihiko-chan. We were all very close, when we were children."

A clouded look crossed Ikuko's bright brown eyes for a few brief seconds but then the look faded and Ikuko ushered her daughter upstairs to ready herself. Usagi did as she was told and once she had entered the privacy of her room, she stripped herself of her clothing and then placed her fluffy white dressing gown around her naked body. She entered the bathroom next and placed her school uniform in the washing basket. Usagi was quick in the shower and once she had finished drying herself and her hair, she decided upon a nice pair of faded blue jeans and a flowing red top that had a large red ribbon placed underneath the breast area and tied tightly at the back. She left her hair to hang down her back and found a pair of faded red flip flops. She then found a few bangles and a large beaded necklace, which she placed on herself. She placed a little bit of make-up on, nothing extravagant, just a little mascara and eyeliner and went downstairs.

"Usagi, are you wearing make-up?" her father, Tsukino Kenji, asked his daughter a little annoyed as he glanced her over.

"Papa, please don't be mad?" Usagi requested as walked over to face her father, "and yes I am wearing make-up, but I am sixteen and it's not much anyway."

"Usagi!"

"Ken-chan, stop pestering Usagi, I was wearing make-up at her age, so let her do so."

"Ikuko, I just…."

"Kenji, just let her," Ikuko said as she looked at both her daughter and husband, "and please, Eiji-chan, will her be here soon, so just be good."

Both Usagi and Kenji nodded and then Usagi's younger brother entered the kitchen, where the whole Tuskino family were situated.

"So, Usagi finally got home," Shingo exclaimed as he walked over the fridge and removed a biscuit from it.

Usagi listened to what her brother said and she suddenly shot him an annoyed look.

"I did, yes, Shingo but I got home in plenty of time."

"But it's usual for you to be late, isn't it Usagi."

"Shut up, Shingo."

"No, you shut up, baka-Usagi."

"Usagi, Shingo, stop it," yelled Ikuko as she stepped in between her two children, "now calm down, do you really want Eiji-chan to see you acting in this way?"

Both Usagi and Shingo shook their heads and then suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door. Everyone turned their heads to look at their front door and then a large smile appeared on Ikuko's face. She rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"Eiji-chan," Ikuko squealed in delight as Usagi, Shingo and Kenji all tried to catch a glimpse of the infamous Eiji-chan.

"Uko-chan," said a strong male voice as the remaining Tuskino's saw Ikuko embrace quite a tall man.

They all watched with attentive eyes as Ikuko easily slipped into conversation with the visitor and then she led him into the kitchen to meet her family.

"Everyone, this is Aomori Eiji, my cousin," Ikuko introduced as Usagi took in the appearance of their visitor.

Aomori Eiji was a very tall man indeed and he looked to be a little bit older than Usagi's mother, Ikuko, who was in her late thirties. He had shoulder-length wispy brown hair and olive green eyes. He looked as though he had quite a muscular build and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt and matching red shoes. Usagi noticed his shoes and a smile graced her features. She slipped into a little daydream suddenly but was brought back by her mother, who was trying to introduce her cousin to her daughter.

"Usagi," Ikuko called, "Usagi, this is Eiji-chan."

"Aomori-san," Usagi greeted politely as Eiji extended his hand and Usagi took it.

"Usagi-san, it's nice to finally see you again."

"Excuse me," Usagi said suddenly quite surprised and taken aback by his greeting, "what do you mean; it's nice to finally see me again."

"Usagi," Ikuko hissed at her daughter's impoliteness.

"Its okay, Uko-chan," Eiji chuckled at Usagi's uniqueness, "Usagi has character."

"Yeah, you could say that," Ikuko chuckled back

"What I meant though, Usagi, was that I saw you when you were a small child and it's nice to see you again."

"Yes Usagi, you were quite taken with Eiji-chan, when you were younger," Ikuko explained as she looked at both her daughter and cousin.

"Thank you and it's nice to see you again too," Usagi thanked as she again took Eiji's hand and Ikuko smiled then as she led Eiji into their living room.

Eiji walked past Usagi then and as she did, she sensed a strange aura around her mother's cousin. The aura was so strange that Usagi had to glance at him as he past and her blue eyes watched his retreating back. It felt as though to Usagi that she had met Aomori Eiji before but she knew that she had not, but he was so familiar to her in some way. However, a vision suddenly played before her eyes, and it was her as the Princess Serenity of the Moon of a thousand years ago with her mother, the Queen Serenity of the Moon. They were both dressed in their usual finery but then another scene played. It was a battle and a nasty one at that. It was the battle that had wiped out the Moon Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom forces were fighting valiantly against their foreign invaders. The Lunarian forces were being led by a man, who looked as though he was in his late thirties with his light brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He held a lunar blade within his hands but then suddenly Usagi caught a glimpse of his face. It was Eiji and he was a born a Lunarian in the past, along with Usagi. She gasped when she saw his face and then watched as her father and brother followed her mother and Eiji into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, here's chapter four and hopefully you'll all enjoy.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Usagi rushed quickly into her room as she kicked off her faded flip flops in the process, after the meal that she shared with her family and Eiji. She fell onto her gorgeously soft bed and placed her head onto her lovely fluffy pillows. Her eyes closed instantly and she relaxed suddenly too. She started to shift slowly into sleep, but suddenly she was woken when something jumped quickly onto her and surprised her immensely. She screamed when she was surprised and jolted straight up to look around. Her sparkling blue eyes met Luna's chocolate brown ones and Serena heaved a sigh of relief, when she saw that it was Luna who had surprised her. However, her relief suddenly rushed away and was replaced by slight anger.

"Luna," she bellowed a little frustrated as Luna made herself comfortable Serena's soft bed.

Luna, was Usagi's raven black cat that held a bright yellow crescent moon upon her forehead like Usagi did when she was in the guise of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Luna had been an advisor to her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon, along with Artemis, who was Luna's male counterpart and lover. However, Luna had been given the task of finding the girls after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and returning them to being Sailor Senshi with knowledge of their previous lives. Luna had succeeded and along the way she had been reunited with Artemis too. However, Luna at the moment was still lying on Usagi's comfortable bed and then turned to look at the annoyed girl who was eyeing her evilly.

"Luna," Usagi yelled at her cat as Luna stretched out lazily.

"Usagi-chan," Luna started as she slightly giggled at Usagi's annoyance, "I need to ask you something?"

"What is it, Luna?" Usagi said still a little annoyed at Luna.

"Who was that man that visited you today?"

"What Eiji-chan?"

"Yes."

"Eiji-chan is my mother's cousin. Why do you want to know, Luna?"

"I felt something strange but familiar about him and I wanted your take on the situation."

"Strange but familiar?"

"Yes, my senses are never usually wrong and the feelings that I'm getting could be something important. Do you feel anything, when you were around him?"

Usagi placed her hands together then and looked thoughtful for a second. She debated whether or not she should tell Luna about the vision that she had of Eiji and the vibes that she got from him too. She decided that no harm could come of it and she began to tell Luna about her vision.

"Well, I did get some strange feelings about him too."

"Really?"

"Really, but they were more good than bad and there was something so familiar about him."

"That's the exact feelings that I sensed from him."

"But," Usagi began as Luna listened intently, "I also had a vision."

"A vision?" Luna asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes and the strangest thing was, the vision was the battle, which destroyed the Moon Kingdom and he was there. He was dressed in the uniform of the Moon Kingdom and was battling against the Dark Kingdom's forces. He even had the crescent moon on his forehead, Luna. I think he's one of our people that got reincarnated along with all of us."

"It is a possibility, Usagi, as your mother did not just reincarnate you and the other Senshi but nearly every one of her people."

"So, do you think he could be from the Moon Kingdom? Do you remember him, Luna?"

Luna closed her eyes and began to search her past memories but nothing was coming up and she shook her head as she opened them.

"Nothing is coming to mind. What about you?"

"Me?" Usagi said looking very surprised.

"Yes, you're more than capable now, Usagi-chan; eventually you will become Serenity again."

Usagi suddenly looked up with a surprised look upon her face and Luna gazed into those sparkling blue eyes of her princess.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?

There was a long pause and then Usagi spoke.

"Luna, I know that it's my duty to be Serenity again one day but can we not mention that now. I'm happy at the moment to just be Tuskino Usagi and when necessary, Sailor Moon."

"Usagi…."

"Please, Luna."

Luna nodded and then an uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

"So, Usagi-chan, what do you think about Eiji? Do you recall him yourself?"

Usagi closed her eyes and began to search her past memories as the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. However, the only things that Usagi was picking up was little snapshots of images and small runs of actions that she had been involved in but there was nothing within her memories of Eiji.

"I'm getting nothing again, Luna."

Luna looked a little dismayed but then renewed hope entered her feline brown eyes.

"What if you used the crystal?"

"What if I used the crystal?" Usagi asked looking confused.

Luna rolled her eyes in irritation and then started to explain to Usagi her idea.

"If you used the crystal, Usagi-chan, then maybe you'll be able to revive some memories that are hidden from you at present."

"Ah, I see," Usagi answered as the Luna's idea suddenly clicked into her mind, "the crystal is more powerful than me alone."

"Yes," Luna agreed.

Usagi quickly rushed over to her school bag and eventually fished out the very powerful Silver Crystal.

"Usagi-chan, don't tell me you still take the crystal to school."

"You never know when one might need its power, Luna," Usagi replied playfully.

Luna rolled her eyes again and Usagi sat down on the bed next to Luna. She held the small cold crystal in her small slender hands and Luna glanced it over quickly.

"It's still beautiful, isn't it Usagi," Luna commented as the silver-coloured crystal glowed mystically.

"Yes, very," Usagi agreed as she looked at the small crystal in her hands.

This jewel that she was embracing tightly had caused herself, her family and friends a lot of emotional heartache. It had hurt them immensely and sometimes Usagi hated to be the bearer of the crystal. However, it gave her the power to protect her friends and loved-ones and more importantly, the Earth. She had protected the Earth on numerous occasions with the value of her life at risk but Usagi never thought of herself and when the Earth was in danger, she always acted with little thought and value to herself and her life. However, the crystal suddenly glimmered a little as Usagi held it and both Luna and Usagi were surprised at the sudden glow that it was emitting.

"Luna, why is it…," Usagi began but then got suddenly interrupted.

"It's reacting," said a voice that did not belong to either Usagi or Luna.

"Reacting?" Usagi repeated as both she and Luna looked around to see who owned the voice that had just interrupted them.

"Eiji-chan," Usagi said as she looked at her mother's cousin and he returned her gaze.

He was standing in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at both Usagi and her cat. His hair was still wispy and loose and his eyes were shining with emotion. Usagi was quite taken aback by his facial expression and then he sudden approached Usagi and Luna. He stood before Usagi and she looked up at him. He was tall, very tall but then suddenly, he knelt down before Usagi. He took one of her hands in his and then lowered his head so that Usagi could just see his hair. Luna and Usagi were both surprised by his actions and Usagi suddenly became a little frightened. Eiji gently kissed the back of her hand, the one that he held in his own and then he looked up into her eyes. They were familiar to him, very familiar and he was so happy that he had finally found the princess that he was destined to educate.

"My princess, the moon child, Serenity, I can't believe that I'm finally seeing the real you, dearest Serenity."

Usagi was deeply confused now and then the crystal rose from out of her hand. It rose high above Usagi, Luna and Eiji and then glowed even brighter than it did just a few seconds before. Three beams of light emitted from the powerful jewel then and the three beams each hit Usagi, Luna and Eiji, in tern. The beams hit the forehead of each person and as they did, the crescent moons that appeared on Lunarians' foreheads, appeared and glowed fully and brightly. Then everything went black for the three Lunarians and the blackness was then replaced by a fading white light. The light faded eventually and Usagi looked around, once the brightness had dimmed. She looked at her surroundings first and realised that her surroundings were that of the Moon Crystal Palace. The bright pure white marble was so familiar and so was the majestic sky that Usagi had adored so much, when she was the Moon Princess. She looked at herself next and she was dressed as the Princess Serenity. She had the white glittery gown, her hair was placed into its usual style and the crescent moon that Usagi owned was visible now too. She looked around again then to see if she was with anyone else and saw that she was accompanied by Luna and Eiji. Luna was still in her cat form but the crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly and Luna moved herself suddenly so that she was right next to Usagi. However, Usagi looked at Eiji then and he was dressed in the garments that she had seen him wearing in her vision earlier. His shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he too had the crescent moon on his forehead, which made him identifiable as a Lunarian.

"Serenity," Eiji began as he looked at the princess of his kingdom, "I cannot express how happy I am to finally see you and in your original form too."

"Wait, Eiji, if that is your name," Usagi said as she stepped a little away from Eiji due to her confusion, "who are you? What is your real identity?"

"Princess," Eiji began as he bowed to the royalty before him, "I am Captain Apollo Matheny, and was second in charge of the Lunar Armies. I was a very dear friend of your mother and on her death, she instructed the silver crystal to make me apart of her daughter's new family on Earth, as to keep an eye on her and I was made your mother's cousin. I know it's not the closest of relations but I was very close to your mother as a child and we have kept in regular contact over the years. The moment you were born, Serenity, I knew instantly, there and then, that you were the divine and ethereal Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"So, you are a member of our kingdom?" Usagi asked reservedly.

"Yes, and I have now completed the first step of the instruction that your mother left for me."

"The first instruction? There are more?"

"Yes, but there is only one more. The first was to ensure that you survived until you had reached your full potential and that has been achieved."

"So, what is the second?" Luna asked as she seemed very interested in the matter.

Eiji looked at the dark cat and smiled but then quickly resumed his story.

"The second was once Serenity reached her full potential, I was to educate her into requiring the power that she can fully use and that power will allow her to become her future self as the Neo-Queen Serenity."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying princess, is that you can use the crystal but allow me to train you for a few weeks and you will be able to reach its full power."

"I'm not so sure," Usagi said as she eyed Eiji suspiciously.

"And why not Serenity?" said a voice that was not of the three beings present.

"Queen Serenity," Usagi gasped as she watched her mother's regal form float gracefully from the sky and rest elegantly in between Usagi and Eiji.

Usagi looked over the glowing woman who stood elegantly beside her and Usagi admitted that Queen Serenity looked as regal and breathtaking as she always did. Her long silvery hair was placed into the customary lunar style and she wore a pure white gown made of the purest of silk and satin. Her silvery blue eyes glanced over her daughter, who she was more proud of than ever before and then they turned to Eiji.

"Captain Matheny," Queen Serenity instructed as she held her hand to Eiji and he took it.

"My queen," he replied as he kissed the hand softly and then bowed again.

Eiji rose then and glanced quickly at the golden-haired princess but then returned his gaze to the queen.

"Apollo, it has been long, has it not?"

"Very long, yes, my queen," he agreed with a slight smile.

"But Apollo, I must first thank you on the watchful eye that you have kept upon my daughter for the last few years."

"It was an honour, my queen."

Usagi watched in slight confusion but she was amused too at the sight that displayed itself before her.

"And I am thanking in advance also for the instruction that you will give to my daughter."

"Instruction?"

"Yes Serenity, didn't you just take in what Captain Matheny just said."

"Kind of, I was very confused."

The queen chuckled at the display her daughter was presenting and approached her.

"My dear, dear Serenity," the queen said as she gazed adoringly at her beautiful daughter, "I am very proud of you and how powerful you have become, with the help of the crystal. However, I am afraid that I do not bare good tidings."

"What is it mother? Does a new evil approach?"

"Yes, my daughter, and it's more powerful than any other foe you have faced before."

"Even more than Galaxia?"

"Even more so."

Usagi gasped suddenly but then she recomposed herself quickly.

"What must I do?"

"That is why I have come, my daughter. The crystal is growing more powerful with each day that it is held within your possession but you have not yet fully used its magnificent power and that is why Captain Matheny stands before you now. He, on the Moon Kingdom, was one of the only people who knew how to harness and used the full potential of the crystal.

He instructed me sometimes and now he will instruct you."

"Instruct me?"

The lunar queen nodded but then continued with her instructions.

"You will go with him to the island of Kyushu and enter the shrine in which Eiji has enrolled and there you shall stay for eight weeks. During your stay, Eiji will instruct you upon the full power of the crystal, proper self-defence and all the requirements that you will need to be the enchanting Neo-Queen Serenity of the future world."

"But mother, I have school and a life here that I need to consider and think about such as what about my earth parents, what will they say?"

"There is no need to worry, dear princess, everything has been arranged. You will leave in three weeks, when your education for the year will be complete and train hard with Eiji for eight. Your earth parents and family think that you are just going to visit him for a while but the girls and your prince, Endymion, will not be so easily deceived. Just tell them that you have to do something very important and that it will benefit the entire planet. Artemis and Luna have been instructed to tell the girls to not question and please Serenity; this instruction will benefit everyone but you mostly. Please, my beautiful daughter, do as I ask and Eiji will not fail you. The earth shall always be safe as long as you are alive and able to defend it."

And with that, Queen Serenity and the vision faded, along with the clothing that Usagi and Eiji wore, until just remaining was Usagi, Luna and Eiji, all in Usagi's room, with their minds whirling from the vision and the instructions that had just been given to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here's the next part and as usual I'm so sorry for the wait, I've just been very busy with university and just daily activities in general but here's chapter five anyway, so enjoy.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

It had been three days, three full days, since Usagi had seen her lunar mother and had been instructed by her to leave her home, for a few weeks and train to become a fully fledged Lunarian. She was to leave Tokyo in three weeks and meet with Eiji in the shrine that he had dedicated his earth life to. He had left the Tuskino household only two days ago, just one day after the visit from Queen Serenity herself and he told Usagi that the reason why he was leaving so suddenly was due to the fact that he wished to get everything ready for her arrival, and Usagi agreed that they would waste no time this way as she wanted to gain as much knowledge as possible. However, when Eiji and Usagi had discussed her leaving her family to visit Eiji in his shrine with Usagi's family, they were both met with mixed responses. Ikuko was happy that her daughter was trying to get to know her side of the family and she was quite contented too as she knew that Eiji would take good care of her daughter. Shingo was jealous as he and Eiji had had a long conversation about the ways of the shrine that Eiji lived in and he wanted to go and thought that it was sad on his part that his sister was able to go and not he. While, Kenji was very anxious and worried about his daughter's welfare. He wondered how they would treat her and whether or not she would be well looked after. However, one thought that had entered all minds of the other members of the Tuskino family, were feelings of shock and surprise, as usual Usagi would never do anything like this normally but with reassurances to Kenji that his daughter would be treated with care and reassurances to Shingo also that once he had reached Usagi's age he could come and visit the shrine, everyone was happy.

Usagi remembered the discussion that she, Eiji and her family had had and she thought that that discussion had gone quite well but the worst was yet to come, she had to tell the senshi and Mamoru next and she had to admit that she was dreading it. She had been instructed by her mother not to go into much detail about her little trip and just tell them that she was leaving for a few weeks and that the main reason was that she was going to do something that would benefit them all. However, the thoughts of her leaving her family and friends saddened her a little as now there was no evil threatening their lives, Usagi could enjoy a peaceful and fun life with her loved ones and especially her Mamo-chan. Chiba Mamoru was one of the main reasons why she really wanted to stay in Tokyo as they had not been together properly in nearly a year and they tried to spend as much time together as possible. They enjoyed every moment they spent together and Usagi was beginning to get settled back into a normal and peaceful life. However, she sighed a little then as she wandered down the deserted streets of Tokyo. It was quite late; almost nine o'clock and Usagi knew if she did not get home soon, her parents were going to freak. She had just spend the evening over Makoto's with the girls and they had just spent a beautiful evening just bonding, watching girlie films and eating Mako-chan's delicious food. Usagi had thoroughly enjoyed the evening and she was going to tell the girls about her leaving there and then but it had been such a perfect evening and she did not want to ruin it, so she agreed with herself that she would tell them tomorrow, after school. She would meet them in the café and then just tell them straight out but firstly she wanted to tell Mamoru and because she had decided to tell the girls tomorrow, she declared that she had to tell her Mamo-chan tonight. So, she quickly fished out her mobile phone from within her jean pocket and flipped up the top. She dialled her home number and after a few rings her mother answered the call.

"Hello, Tuskino residence," came the sweet voice of Usagi's mother.

"Hello mama, its Usagi."

"Usagi, what you doing calling? Are you okay?"

"Yes mama, everything is fine but I'm just ringing to say that I'm going to be running a little late. I have to pop in and see someone quickly and I'll be as quick as I can."

"Okay, Usagi, but be as quick as you can and you're lucky at the moment honey, because your father's running late too but just make sure you're in before he does."

"Okay mama, I will be."

"Okay, Usagi, bye."

"Bye mama."

The phone call ended then and Usagi put the phone back into her jean pocket. She quickened her pace slightly then and began walking in the direction of Mamoru's. She was about a ten minute walk from his but Usagi knew that her father was going to be home soon so she rushed as quickly as she could. She reached his apartment block only after a few minutes but she stopped to look at it before she went up. She took in the full appearance of the apartment block and she admired the subtle beauty of the building, which she had never noticed before. The apartment block was made of pure white concrete, along with most of the buildings in Tokyo, which could have easily have been mistaken for ancient Greek marble due to the way in which it sparkled in the moonlight but then Usagi's gaze turned from the entire building and then focused upon the third window down from the top. The light was on so Usagi knew that Mamoru was up and then she slowly walked into building. She reached the lift and after a few minutes, she reached his floor. She tapped the door lightly, once she had reached it and she waited patiently for Mamoru to answer.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a moment," Mamoru's voice called from the other side of the door.

Usagi waited and then after about a minute of waiting, Mamoru answered the door.

"Usako," he stated in slight surprise as his eyes placed their gaze upon her and then he quickly wiped his wet hair with a pure white towel, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mamo-chan" Usagi answered as she admired his tanned naked torso and blushed slightly.

All Mamoru had around his body was a long white towel that covered his lower half with his top half of his body left uncovered. Usagi looked down at the ground then when she noticed that he was nearly naked but Mamoru noticed the slight blush that graced her beautiful pale cheeks and he took one of her free hands in his.

"You want to come in?" he offered as he looked at her lovingly with a passion flaring in his deep blue eyes.

Usagi nodded and Mamoru smiled at her sudden smile. He loved his Usako very much and was surprised at her sudden visit, quite late too, for Usagi anyway. However, he loved her surprise visits and he guided her quickly into his sometimes obsessively clean apartment. He led her to his black leather settee then and Usagi sat down.

"I'm just going to quickly put something on but if you want to help yourself to anything, you know where everything is."

Usagi nodded and Mamoru left Usagi with a quick smile as he disappeared from the room and into his bedroom. Usagi glanced around the living room and marvelled at how Mamoru could juggle a full-time job, university, being Tuxedo Kamen, spending time with her and still keep an immaculate apartment. She smiled at the thought and then decided that she would take Mamoru up upon his offer. So, she got up then and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the closest cupboard and then opened the fridge. She glanced at the contents and giggled. Everything inside was healthy, so like her Mamo-chan, but Usagi decided upon a carton of orange juice. She filled up the glass and then deposited the carton in the bin as it was empty. She wandered casually back into the living room then and watched as Mamoru re-entered too and sat on the settee. Usagi joined him and suddenly she blushed as she took in his appearance. He had just had a shower and so he smelt beautifully of the shower gel he used, which Usagi loved. His hair was still damp and slightly dishevelled too due to the ill-attention it had gained. He was wearing a pair of black boxers and a matching plain black t-shirt. Usagi noticed his lack of clothing and blushed. She still got embarrassed sometimes as their relationship had not developed further than kissing yet and Usagi liked it that way. However, as Usagi sat next to her Mamo-chan, she felt his gaze on her and then she felt Mamoru's hand go underneath her chin and lift up her face. She gazed into his eyes then, his deep blue eyes that she loved so much and then she spoke.

"Mamo-chan."

"Yes, Usako," Mamoru answered as his Usako said his name.

He loved the sound of Usagi's voice, her soft sweet beautiful voice that could bring an angel to tears in his opinion. He loved her gorgeously soft golden hair that he loved to his stroke with his rough hands and then once he had usually finished his careful attention to Usagi's hair, they would clasp hands and just be contented to be together. He loved those moments, when it was just him and his Usako, just them two alone and just doing nothing but be together. But he hated it when the time came that Usagi had to leave but he either walked her home so they could be together some more or he drove her, depending on how much time they had but he was now at this moment very happy and he gazed lovingly at his Usako. He was suddenly taken over by the sudden urge to kiss her beautiful soft lips but he stated to himself that he would wait to see what she had to say first as it seemed important to her.

"I've got something that I need to tell you," Usagi stated as Mamoru broke from his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Mamoru asked getting slightly worried as he placed his arm around Usagi, "Is it something serious?"

"Kind of, yes," Usagi answered as she turned her face so she could gaze into his deep midnight blue eyes.

"What is it, Usako? You're starting to scare me now. Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine," Usagi replied, "but there is something I have to tell you."

Usagi took a deep breath as she suddenly broke what she was about to say. She knew that she had to tell him quickly because his face was covered by a worried expression and she knew that his anxiousness was caused by her. She hated to make him worry about her so she took another deep breath and then decided that she would just tell him straight out.

"I have to leave Tokyo," was all she said and then the worried expression that Mamoru's face had held got replaced by a look of confusion.

"Leaving Tokyo?" Mamoru repeated as Usagi nodded her head.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I'm leaving in three weeks and not coming back for another eight."

"Eight weeks. You're not coming back for eight weeks," he stated in almost disbelief, "where you going?"

"I'm going to visit my cousin, Aomori Eiji, he lives in a shrine on the other side of the country and I'm going to taste what living in a shrine would be like."

Mamoru could not believe what he was hearing. He and Usako had just got back to together and she was now leaving him, for eight weeks too. He hated to be apart from her and he thought that her living over the other side of town was bad enough but now she was going away to the other side of the country.

"Why are you going, Usako?" Mamoru asked as hate began to enter his voice, "aren't you happy here?"

"Of course I'm happy here, Mamo-chan," Usagi reassured as she placed a soft hand on his stiffened arm, "I'm going to miss you but it's something that I have to do."

"What do you mean that it's something that you have to do?"

"It's something that I have to do, for myself. I believe that it would benefit me, emotionally," Usagi explained as she watched Mamoru and he turned to look at her.

"Emotionally? What do you mean by that, Usako? Are you okay?"

"As I said before, Mamo-chan, yes I'm fine but look at what still needs to be achieved. Galaxia maybe defeated but there is still a lot that is going to threaten the Earth and I need to be ready."

"What kind of threats are you talking about, Usako? Do you know something?"

"No but remember the future world, Mamo-chan, Chibiusa's world, when the whole Earth was frozen and not reawakened until nearly a thousand years after," Mamoru nodded as Usagi explained, "well I have to be ready for when that happens."

"But Usako, that's not going to happen for a long time yet."

"Mamo-chan, it'll happen sooner than you think."

Mamoru watched as his Usako's eyes flared with a passion that he had never seen before. She wanted to do something for herself and he was being selfish. It was like the time when he had tried to attend university in America and had failed because Galaxia had taken his star seed. Usako had been so supportive and of course she had been upset that he was leaving as he had been too but he had to think of her at this moment, besides she was only going for eight weeks. He was just gutted that she was leaving after he had just come back and things were starting to work out.

"I think it would benefit a lot of people too, Mamo-chan, not just myself and the senshi but the citizens of Earth."

Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts then and turned to look at his Usako. She was so beautiful and he still could not believe that she had chosen to be with him. Her beauty was growing more and more radiant with each day that passed and even now with her hair tied into its usual buns and wearing casual clothing of jeans, trainers and a simple white strap top, she was still beautiful. He lent in then and captured her lips with his. They were still so soft and gorgeous to the taste. He loved his Usako more than anything and he would do anything to make her happy.

"I'm sorry Usako, for being selfish," Mamoru apologised as he broke the kiss and looked deeply at Usagi.

Usagi took in his apology and then buried herself deep into his embrace.

"You don't have to apologise, Mamo-chan, we can all be a little selfish sometimes."

Usagi unburied herself then and looked up at her Mamo-chan. He was still gorgeous and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Mamoru replied as he smiled and kissed Usagi sweetly for the second time in two minutes.

He was deeply going to miss her but he knew that if she wanted to do this, then he would just have to be happy for her, which he was anyway. He hoped that Usagi would miss him too and then as the kiss ended, Usagi cuddled into him and they just enjoyed the company of one another, until Usagi had to leave to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, next chapter for 'Faith in the Moon' and hopefully you'll all enjoy.

Also, recently updated my profile, which explains the plans I have for all my stories and explains aspects about myself too. But if you have any questions about myself or the stories then please don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

It was the next day after Usagi had told her Mamo-chan that she was leaving and now she had to tell the Senshi. This too was going to be difficult but it needed to be accomplished. Usagi knew that she was going to upset the girls a bit but they were old enough and she was sure that they could cope without her for the eight weeks. However, as Usagi thought she suddenly realised that she had to hurry, it was already half four in the afternoon and she promised her parents that she would be home at half five. Usagi relived the events that happened after she had told Mamoru and after she had left his apartment, she walked home. Of course and as usual, Mamoru offered to take Usagi home in his car, which she declined but then he offered to walk her, which she declined too. She wanted some alone time to try and make sense of all that had happened and she thought that a nice walk home alone, to clear her head and make sense of all the occurrences would be beneficial. So, Usagi had slowly walked home and had got in at nearly eleven. When she had arrived home, she was met by the angry face and voice of her father. Kenji Tuskino had arrived home at half ten was he was not amused to see that his daughter was no where in the house, when he got home. He yelled a bit at Ikuko but she did not yell back. She knew that he was just worried about his daughter as she was and as the minutes ticked by, their anxiousness grew. However, Usagi wandered in at eleven and as soon as she had hung up her coat, Kenji had faced her. Usagi meet his face and with the look that was on it, she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"Hello, papa," she greeted anxiously as she took off her shoes.

"Tuskino Usagi," Kenji yelled angrily as Usagi cowered a little, "what time do you call this?"

Usagi looked quickly at the clock situated in the hall of the Tuskino house and saw that it was eleven o'clock. She lowered her head then and knew that she was in even deeper trouble.

"Papa, I'm sorry, I did not know that it was this late. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't Usagi because your grounded for the whole of next week."

"Grounded? But papa…."

"No buts, Usagi, you promised your mother that you wouldn't be late and here you come waltzing in here at eleven, when you have school the next morning too."

"But papa, I'm serious, I just lost track of time."

"Where were you anyway, Usagi?"

"Papa I was with…."

"You were with that boy again, wasn't you Usagi."

"Papa…."

"I don't care, Usagi. How many times have I told you that you're not to see him. He's a lot older than you Usagi and older guys only want one thing and I will not allow my daughter to give away her most precious being."

Usagi listened as her father ranted about Mamoru and how older guys only wanted one thing. She knew perfectly well what he was on about but Usagi also knew that her Mamo-chan would not pressurise her into having sex, until she was fully ready.

"Now papa, Mamo-chan's not like that and he respects me fully. We would not do it anyway until we were both completely ready."

At this remark, Kenji almost died and his perfect angelic daughter was seeing some older guy named Mamo-chan. Both Kenji and Ikuko had suspected that Usagi was seeing some older guy but Usagi had never bluntly admitted that she was and when she was questioned by her parents, she always assured them that she was not seeing anyone. But here Usagi was at the moment and proclaiming that she was seeing some guy and that thought frightened Kenji more than anything. He knew how cruel the world could me, especially the world of men and with his beautiful daughter growing more and more radiant with each day that passed, he grew more and more worried. He did not want any harm to come to her and so he tried to protect her as much as he could but she was sixteen now and soon to be seventeen and as Usagi grew older, his control and influence over her lessened.

"Usagi, I will not have to you talking about such things and this boy that you're seeing, will stop, you got me?"

Usagi shook her head.

"No papa, I will not. I love Mamo-chan and I will not stop seeing him."

"Usagi," Kenji said in quite a threatening tone.

"Kenji-chan, Usagi-chan," Ikuko yelled as she broke up the argument that could quite soon get out of control, "stop this at once. Kenji stop pestering Usagi about boys, she's old enough and knows what she's doing."

"But Ikuko, she's only sixteen."

"Soon to be seventeen though, Kenji and don't you trust her enough to make her own decisions."

Kenji looked at his beautiful wife and then he turned to look at his equally beautiful daughter. The day that Usagi had been born was one of the best days in his life and he vowed on the day of her birth that he would always love and protect her no matter what. But he did admit that sometimes he did go overboard with his protectiveness but he always had his wife Ikuko to calm him, when he neared insanity.

"Usagi," Kenji said suddenly as Usagi looked up to see her father, "as long as you're keeping yourself safe and you're sure that this Mamo-chan loves you back, then I'll be good."

Usagi's face lit up at that moment, when her father said those few little words and she jumped on her father. She placed her arms around his neck and after a few brief moments of amazement, Kenji embraced his daughter back.

"Oh papa, thank you," Usagi said through joy and happiness.

"That's okay, Usagi," Kenji replied, "and maybe you should bring this Mamo-chan round ours one day for dinner or something, and I'd like to get to know this man, whom my daughter seems to care so much for."

That little statement made Usagi's day and she broke from the embrace in order to look at her father.

"Oh papa, are you serious?"

"Of course, Usagi" he answered with a grin, "but you're still grounded."

"What I'm still grounded?" Usagi gasped in horror but then realisation struck her, "for being late?"

Kenji nodded and Usagi smiled a nervous smile.

"You have to come in straight after school and you're grounded until the end of the week."

"Oh but papa, I'm meeting up with the girls tomorrow for a study secession for that big chemistry test."

Kenji looked into his daughter's big blue eyes and after all of Usagi's recent achievements, he knew that he should allow her some leniency.

"Okay, but you have to be in at half five, at the latest."

Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, papa. I can't wait to tell Mamo-chan now."

"Right, but Usagi remember you have to be in at half five tomorrow and you have to get up for school too."

Usagi nodded again and with a quick spring in her step, she ran upstairs and instantly collapsed onto her bed. Usagi recalled the events from last night and the results that had been obtained were mixed. She was grounded for the rest of this week and with today being Monday meant that she was grounded for the entire week, which was a bad result but then again her father had said that Usagi should bring around Mamoru for dinner and get to know the family. Usagi had not told Mamoru yet about her being grounded or about the dinner thing but she would when she next saw him but then she suddenly broke out of her thoughts and realised that she was just outside the Crown Parlour Café. She looked at the building and then skipped happily inside. She glanced around the café and saw that Makoto and Minako were situated in a corner booth and were both sipping cups of coffee. Minako was the first to spot Usagi and she jumped up quickly.

"Usagi-chan," she called loudly as she waved her arms wildly.

"Hey Minako-chan," Usagi called back, "I'll be there now in a second."

Minako nodded as she returned to her coffee with Makoto and Usagi walked over to the café till area. She waited quietly for a few moments and then one of her best friends, Motoki walked over to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki greeted warmly as Usagi's face lit up.

"Motoki-san, how are you?" Usagi asked cordially.

"I'm good, Usagi. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay too."

"That's good. What can I get you anyway, Usagi?"

"Can I have the usual please?"

"Of course, one chocolate milkshake coming right up."

Usagi giggled.

"I know I should be growing out of these by now but they just taste so good," Usagi explained as she continued to giggle at herself.

Motoki walked off them to make Usagi her milkshake and then returned a minute later with a thick chocolate milkshake.

"Here you are, Usagi-chan."

"Thanks, Motoki-san," Usagi thanked as she gave Motoki the money for the milkshake.

"Anyway, Usagi-chan, I heard you're going away for a little while."

Usagi turned to look at him then and a shadow suddenly clouded her happy face.

"Who told you I was going away for a while?" she asked a little darkly.

"Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked as he got a little worried for Usagi, "Mamoru-san told me and are you okay?"

Usagi breathed a quick sigh of relieve as she quickly replied to Motoki.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Motoki, I was just a little concerned because I haven't told the girls yet and I wanted to tell them myself."

Motoki nodded in understanding as he handed back Usagi her change for the milkshake.

"Thanks, Motoki-san."

"No problem, Usagi-chan. See you later."

"Bye."

Usagi left then with her milkshake and went straight up to the table to join Makoto and Minako.

"Hey, girls," Usagi greeted warmly as she took a seat next to Makoto.

"Hey Usagi-chan."

"Where's Rei-chan and Ami-chan?"

"Ami-chan has just finished cram school and is on her way but I don't know about Rei-chan, maybe she just got held up somewhere," Makoto explained as Usagi took a quick sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah, maybe," Usagi stated as she looked deep in thought for a moment.

"You okay, Usagi-chan," Minako asked looking a little worried for her leader.

"I'm fine, Minako-chan, it's just I have something to tell you all and I wanted you all to be here when I got here."

As soon as Usagi said this, Rei came rushing into the café and appeared next to the girls all in a quick motion. She placed her hands on the table and bent over slightly. She looked extremely tired and with the way her breathing was deep and she could barely speak, that also gave it away that Rei was tired.

"I'm…sorry…I'm…late," she said between ragged breaths.

"It's okay, Rei-chan, you're forgiven," Minako giggled as Rei shot her an angry look.

Rei then took a seat next to Minako and slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Rei-chan, what was that for?"

"For…."

However, Rei was cut off by Ami who came rushing in with a large bag full of books and quickly placed herself next to Usagi.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I bumped into Rishou-chan again."

"Oh so how's that going, Ami-chan?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Very good actually. He asked me to go on a date with him this Saturday."

Minako burst into a sudden squeal and threw her arms around Ami.

"Oh Ami-chan, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Minako-chan."

All the girls suddenly burst into an animated talk about Ami's date on Saturday and Usagi just listened contently. They spoke for quite a while and then Usagi was brought back to life by Ami asking if she was okay. Usagi nodded but then she stopped the conversation that the girls were having.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry but I have to tell you something."

All the girls stopped their conversation and turned to look at Usagi. Usagi thought about it and decided that she should just quickly come out with it.

"I'm leaving in three weeks. I'm going to the other side of the country for eight weeks and joining a monk shrine that my mother's cousin is in residence to."

"What you're going to a monk shrine?" Rei questioned as Usagi turned to her, "what's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing's wrong with your shrine, Rei-chan, but I'm going there to better myself and become the best person that I can be."

"But what about your studies, Usagi-chan?" Ami-chan asked looking a little surprised.

"Ami-chan, I'm leaving in three weeks, when school will be over so I can concentrate fully when I'm there. Do you girls support me?"

"Of course, Usagi-chan," Minako piped up, "you're only going for a little while, I'm sure we'll cope."

"Yes and since we don't currently have an enemy, then we should be able to," Makoto added.

Usagi smiled.

"Oh you guys, I'm happy that you're all with me."

"Of course, Usagi-chan, and why wouldn't we be?" Rei said excited as she embraced Usagi in a hug, "it's nice that you're finally taking some responsibility."

"Rei-chan," Usagi yelled as she playfully slapped her and everyone else joined in with Usagi and Rei's laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, here's is the next chapter. Hopefully you'll all enjoy so if you do please review because I just love to get them.

Anyway, thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the owns created by my own imagination. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

It had been two weeks since Usagi had told everyone that she was leaving and she hated the way in which the time flew so fast. In the last two weeks, she had gone on numerous dates with her Mamo-chan, spent a lot of time with the girls and even spent some time with her family too. Usagi was going to be missed in the time that she was going to be away but everyone who loved and cared for Usagi were going to cope well enough. However, today was the day in which Mamoru was heading to Usagi's in order to have that meal that Usagi's father had suggested and when Usagi had mentioned the meal to Mamoru, he had been a bit stunned but once he had thought about the idea, he gradually grew to like it. He had never truly met Usagi's family and one day he was to marry her so he thought that it was about time that he did. They had dated officially for nearly a year and a half and he had to admit he was very nervous in meeting her family. Mamoru had lost his family when he was very young and he thought that he would never truly have another but Usagi had slowly become his family. She was going to be his wife, his queen and the mother to their child maybe even children. He could not wait for the day when Usagi would officially become his and the day in which his baby girl would be born. He could not wait for the day in which he would be able to have his own family and be able to provide for them and love them. However, Mamoru was waiting for Usagi to come to his apartment at this moment as she said that she would meet him after school but it was nearing five and school finished at four. She was late and Mamoru was starting to get a little agitated. However, there was a sudden tap upon his door and he rushed over to it quickly. He opened it and there to greet him was Usagi. She looked as beautiful and fresh as always and his face lit up immediately.

"Usako, I was beginning to wonder…."

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan but there's not enough time, I have to get changed and quick," Usagi said as she quickly rushed in past him.

She was still wearing her school uniform and her hair was pinned into its usual bun style. She looked quite flustered which proved that she was running late, which was still not unusual for Usagi and then she rushed quickly into his bedroom. Usagi dumped her bag onto his bed and pulled out the outfit that she was going to wear for the evening. She had chosen a gorgeous black skirt which flared beautifully and just reached her knees. She had also chosen a nice pair of black sandals that had a few select diamantes stuck to it and a pure white fitted blouse that showed off Usagi's perfect figure. She let her hair hang loose and just placed a simple black headband at the front. She placed on a tiny bit of make-up and then finished off her look with a black fitted coat. Usagi then quickly stuffed her uniform into her school bag and then emerged from Mamoru's bedroom. She looked even more beautiful; when Mamoru's eyes laid their gaze upon her and for once she looked incredible mature. However, her bright blue eyes still held a small but charming childlike quality which Mamoru found enduring and once she had finally entered the living room, she walked over to Mamoru.

"So, how do I look?" Usagi asked nervously as stood before her love.

"Breathtaking," Mamoru replied as he took in her radiant appearance, "and quite mature looking too."

"Thanks, Mamo-chan," Usagi answered as she placed her slender arms around Mamoru's neck.

Mamoru just could not hold himself back then and then captured Usagi's lips with his own. He loved to kiss his gorgeous Usako and this moment was very precious to him. They broke the kiss and Usagi looked into the deep midnight blue eyes of her Mamo-chan. She loved to lose herself in all their blueness and then Usagi took in what her Mamo-chan was wearing. He was wearing a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He looked as handsome as ever and Usagi found herself sighing for a few seconds. How could someone so handsome want to be with her? But then again, their love had lastly for thousands of years and so she gradually just accepted that her Mamo-chan loved her as much as she loved him.

"Right, come on," Usagi said as she broke the moment, "we have to get going. My mother is making your favourite dessert, chocolate cake."

Mamoru smiled at the mention of his favourite desserts.

"Then we better get going," Mamoru said as a large grin crossed his features and he captured Usagi for a quick kiss.

He grabbed Usagi's hand then and quickly made their way out of the apartment and then the block. They made their way to Mamoru's car and both entered. They got to Usagi's in less than five minutes and as they parked up, Usagi checked the time. They were early but only by about five minutes but Usagi sighed. Mamoru noted the sigh and wondered what was wrong with Usagi.

"You okay, Usako?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess."

"You're the one who's nervous?" Mamoru repeated in slight surprise, "I'm the one who should be, I'm the one who's meeting the in-laws."

"Mamo-chan please, we're not married yet," Usagi said with a small grin as Mamoru quickly pecked her gorgeous lips, "let's go then. Ready?"

Mamoru nodded and then both exited Mamoru's car. Mamoru locked it up and then took Usagi's hand as they walked up her garden path. Usagi placed her key in the door and then walked inside, followed by Mamoru.

"Mama, papa, I'm here," Usagi called as quickly turned her head to give Mamoru a comforting smile.

Mamoru returned the smile and then in quickly came Usagi's mother, Ikuko, followed by Usagi's father, Kenji. Ikuko was the first to greet Mamoru as she extended a warm hand to him and Mamoru did the same. They exchanged a few words and then chuckled a little at the end. While, Ikuko and Mamoru were exchanging a warm greeting, Usagi noticed that her mother had made quite an effort with herself. She was wearing a long blue dress that was the same colour of her hair that just reached her knees. She was wearing matching blue shoes that owned a small heel and a beautiful string of pearls that had once belonged to her grandmother. Her long blue hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she wore a tiny bit of make-up. She looked exquisite and very professional and Usagi noticed loving glances that passed between her mother and father. However, once Ikuko and Mamoru had exchanged their greetings, Kenji was next up.

"And papa, this is Chiba Mamoru, my partner and Mamo-chan this is my father, Tuskino Kenji," Usagi introduced as both Kenji and Mamoru extended their hands to greet each other.

"So this is the famous Mamo-chan that we all know so much about," Kenji joked as he eyed over Mamoru suspiciously.

"Yes and its good to meet you sir," Mamoru greeted as he and Kenji shock their hands.

"I'll just go and check on the dinner," Ikuko interrupted as she rushed into the kitchen but then quickly turned around suddenly and addressed her daughter, "Usagi would you help me please?

Usagi looked at her mother for a quick second and then transferred her look to Mamoru. He gave her quick look as if to say that he would be okay, so Usagi nodded. She followed her mother into the kitchen then and even though Mamoru convinced Usagi that he would be okay in the presence of her father, he suddenly felt very nervous.

"So," Kenji began as soon as his daughter and wife had left the room, "would you like a drink of something?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm driving so I cannot drink."

Kenji nodded.

"Then I hope you wouldn't mind if I had one."

"Of course not," Mamoru replied as he followed Kenji into the living room and watched as he poured himself quite a large brandy.

Kenji took a quick sip and then started to question Mamoru again.

"So Mamoru, how old are you?"

Mamoru felt suddenly quite nervous at this question that Usagi's father asked him as he knew there was a large age gap between him and Usagi but he loved her so much and the age gap between Usagi and himself had never really been a problem.

"I'm twenty, sir," Mamoru answered quickly, "but will be twenty-one in august."

"If you're twenty, almost twenty-one, then how come you're dating someone who is considerably younger than yourself?"

Mamoru was quite taken aback by Kenji's question but he understood completely. He was Usagi's father and thought of her as still his baby girl. Mamoru felt the same about Chibiusa, when she had visited and he smiled a little as he thought of his beautiful baby daughter.

"I'm aware sir that there is a considerable age difference between Usagi and myself but I love her dearly and I hold nothing but love and respect for her. I would never do anything to hurt her and she knows how deeply I feel for her."

Kenji pondered to himself all through Mamoru's speech and thought of how much he loved his daughter. He loved her with all his being and was a bit shaken at the sudden appearance of another who could love his daughter as much as he. However, he finally accepted the fact that his daughter was eventually going to grow up and find someone who would love and cherish her completely. Kenji smiled then suddenly and extended his arm back finally to Mamoru.

"It's really good to finally meet someone who will love Usagi wholeheartedly."

Mamoru accepted the extended hand and they both shook the other's hand with an understanding. The understanding that they both loved the same person with equal intensity and both were okay with it.

"Would you all like to come and sit down now everyone," came the sweet voice of Ikuko Tuskino.

Mamoru and Kenji had both turned to look at Ikuko as she entered the room and then they both looked at each other. An understanding passed between them and then they both walked into the dinning room following Ikuko. Usagi was already sat there, after she just laid all the plates and cutlery and was sipping a glass of water. Ikuko sat herself down next to her daughter and Kenji placed himself next to wife. While, Mamoru placed himself in between Usagi and Kenji and as he did, Usagi mouthed to him to ask if he was okay to which he replied that he was. Ikuko served out the food and then conversation struck up between the company again.

"So, Mamoru-san," Ikuko began, "what are you currently doing with yourself."

"Well Tuskino-san, I'm currently studying in Tokyo University to become a professional doctor but a lot of my time is currently spent within the hospital connected with the university, just practising ready to become a full-time doctor."

"When will you fully graduate, Mamoru-san?" Ikuko asked as she seemed to be very interested in the career path of her future son-in-law.

"Well, I won't become a fully-qualified doctor until I'm probably in my early thirties but at the moment, I'm studying very hard and I can hope anyway," Mamoru chuckled as everyone listened.

Ikuko nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's true, Mamoru-san and do you enjoy your work."

"Yes, very much so, it's quite a passion for me," Mamoru explained as he quickly glanced at Usagi who was placed next to him and then he added quietly so only Usagi could hear, "among other things."

Usagi noted the quick tenderness that Mamoru showed her in that swift moment and she loved the little things like that that he did. However, when they had all finished their dinner and had exchanged numerous facts and personal details about themselves. Then the chocolate cake was brought out and as they ate, Mamoru declared that it was one of the best cakes he had ever tasted. So the evening ended as quickly as it began and Usagi's parents felt that Mamoru was quite a good choice for their daughter. In fact, Kenji was the only one that had a few reservations but they were minimal and Ikuko in fact loved him. He was handsome, quite well-off, intelligent and training to become a doctor. However, as the evening ended and once Usagi had helped Ikuko wash the dishes, Mamoru decided that it was time that he left. He had an early morning lecture and he did not want to be too late in bed. So, he said his goodbyes to Ikuko and Kenji and thanked them graciously for their hospitality. They thanked him too and said that he was welcome here anytime. Mamoru thanked them again and then Usagi walked him outside.

"I like your family, Usako," Mamoru stated as he took Usagi into his strong embrace, "I'd like to get to know them better."

"I'm sure another meeting can be arranged, when I get back or something."

At the sudden mentioning of Usagi leaving, Mamoru's eyes lowered and he felt a little hurt again. He hated the thought of her leaving but if it would make her happy or be for the good of his future kingdom, then it had to be done. Usagi hugged her Mamo-chan and he hugged her back.

"It's not forever, Mamo-chan," she comforted softly.

"I know, I just cannot help the way that I feel."

Usagi broke the hug then and quickly captured his lips for a kiss.

"I respect your feelings Mamo-chan but I have to do this."

"And so you keep saying," Mamoru argued back as Usagi looked slightly shocked, "but I know that it is something that you have to do."

"Yes Mamo-chan, it is."

They continued with their debate and then Mamoru decided that he really had to go then. He kissed Usagi deeply and passionately and it took both of their breaths away.

"Well I have to go now then, Usako," he stated once the kiss had finished.

"Okay, Usagi replied still feeling a little breathless.

"I'll see you Friday now then."

"Friday?"

"Yes, it's your birthday, remember, and I got something nice planned."

"Oh right, I remember now."

"Yes, so I'll see you then."

"Yes, okay."

They both kissed again quickly and then Mamoru entered got into his car. He quickly waved to Usagi as he drove off and she watched him leave, whist worriedly looking on.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, here's chapter eight, I hope you all enjoy and I'm apologising now for the shortness of this chapter but it's essential for the story.

Anyway, all enjoy and if you want/like please review because I love receiving them.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

The sun hung low in the sky as birds glided casually into the sinking solar ball and the first set of the stars began to appear. The moon too was slowly appearing and Usagi looked up at the first appearance of her previous kingdom. It looked as beautiful as always and Usagi began to wonder a little about the kingdom. However, she continued with her walk and as she strolled through the familiar park, her thoughts played upon the moments that she remembered from the Moon Kingdom. One of the earliest memories that she remembered from the Moon Kingdom was the day in which her father had died. She remembered it so vividly and the aspect of that memory which she remembered mostly was the way in which her mother broke down in front of her. She had been so calm and happy one moment and the next she was trying to stop her tears from falling. Usagi felt sorry for the dead Moon Queen and how much she had suffered through her life. She had lost her husband, her kingdom fell and then she lost her daughter. However, she reversed the last part and with the power of her crystal, had given her daughter another chance at life and for that Usagi would always be thankful. She had felt previously that her mother must had loved her so much and with the love that she felt for her daughter, she had given her life for her daughter and now that was how she felt with Chibiusa. Usagi loved her future daughter so much and even though Chibiusa had been gone for just over a year now, the pain of her leaving still hurt.

However, while Usagi was consumed with her thoughts, she suddenly heard a faint scream in the distance and her senses immediately became very alert. She suddenly heard the scream again and with a quick glance around her, she quickly whipped the Silver Crystal out of her handbag. There was no one around and so Usagi combined her power with the crystal's and after a few moments of fainted glowing, she took off at a quick pace. Usagi heard the scream for a third time but this time it was loud so Usagi knew she was close. She rounded the corner and then saw a large purple light glowing behind a great number of trees. Usagi quickly positioned herself behind a tree and turned to look at where the light was. However, the foliage of the tree obscured her vision so she had to move closer in order to get a better look and what met her eyes scared her. There was a large monster in the shape of what looked like three or four disfigured trees that had been clumsily stuck together and this tree monster was hovering menacingly over a woman who had a small child clutched tightly into her embrace. She was screaming and gasping loudly which indicated that she was deeply frightened and just away from the mother and child was a man lying unconscious on the floor, which Usagi assumed was the father of the child and partner to the woman. Usagi looked at the scene with horrified eyes and without a second thought; she grabbed her transformation brooch that was attached to her school uniform. She raised it above her head and yelled at the top of her lungs the incantation that allowed her to transform.

"Moon Eternal Make-up."

And in a quick flurry of pink ribbons and white feathers appeared Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi rushed then out of the foliage and charged at the monster who was still threatening the woman and child. She knocked the monster cleanly off its disfigured legs and it lost its balance. Usagi turned to the woman and child then and called to them.

"Go, get out of here," she yelled to the woman and the child as she kept half her gaze on the monster and the other half on the woman and child.

The woman looked at Usagi with her sad eyes full of unshed tears and Usagi's heart instantly went out to the her.

"Go, I'll watch over your husband, but get help and make sure that your child is going to be safe."

"Thank you," the woman replied very thankful at the appearance of Sailor Moon and then she ran off into the trees.

Usagi watched as the mother took off at a quick dash with her child still clutched in her arms and then was about to turn her attention to the monster in order to defeat it, when out of the blue a large number of razor-sharp leaves flew towards Usagi. She seen them just in time and twisted to the side in order to avoid them but she was only half successful. Three of the sharp leaves sliced Usagi on the bare part of her legs and she cried out due to the pain. However, she instantly ignored the pain that she felt and rose quickly. She looked at the monster with her crystal blue eyes sparkling and then she ran quickly towards it. While Usagi dashed towards the monster, more razor-sharp leaf knives were thrown at Usagi but this time she expertly evaded them. However, this time with a skilled flick of her wrist, the absent tiara from her forehead reappeared and as Usagi yelled the appropriate incantation, the tiara flew from her hand and struck the monster in what appeared to be its stomach.

The monster flew back slightly due to the impact but recovered quickly and this time lobbed a large amount of green energy towards Usagi. This time Usagi was ill-prepared for the attack and received the full force of it. She screamed as the energy hurt her and when the vigour of the energy finished, she fell to the ground. Usagi stayed there groaning on the ground for a few moments and then she shakily rose. She prepared herself for another attack but when she looked ahead of her, the monster was no-where to be seen. However, Usagi quickly looked around and spotted the monster almost immediately. The monster was hovering over the unconscious man and Usagi gasped. She reacted quickly and again threw her tiara. The monster as before flew back and this time Usagi reacted even quicker. She lunged at the monster with her moon sceptre and stuck the end of the sceptre into the monster. She pulled it out just as quickly as she stuck it in and was amazed that the attack had no effect on the monster. Instead, it laughed menacingly and grabbed hold of the sceptre. Usagi was a little shocked but then a look of determination appeared upon her face and she used a lot of her strength. She raised the sceptre quickly with the monster still hold and then she yelled her incantation.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

After the incantation had been yelled, a powerful yellow energy emerged from the magical sceptre and struck the monster instantly. It cried and yelled in pain but the monster was not completely destroyed, which deeply surprised Usagi. Instead, the monster fell to the ground and as Usagi charged at it again, the tiara was thrown for a third time. However, the tiara missed its target and instead fell behind the monster. Usagi gasped again and the monster then took advantage of Usagi's astonishment. It lunged for her and then released another lot of the razor leaves, they hit Usagi all over and she fell to her knees, whist leaning on her sceptre. The monster chuckled but then it got struck by long red arrow that pierced the monster's stomach and then straight after it got hit by a large amount of yellow energy. Usagi quickly looked behind her after the attacks had struck their intended target and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus behind her. She was so happy to see her friends and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Sailor Mars, Venus," she said as she clutched tightly onto her sceptre as the two girls looked at their leader and princess.

There was a long moment in which both Mars and Venus just looked at their princess and her peculiar actions but Sailor Mars broke the moment by calling to Usagi that she must kill the monster. Usagi broke out of her strange trance, when Sailor Mars called to her and then she rose. She looked at the monster firmly and then raised her sceptre again.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," she yelled as she aimed her sceptre at the creature and then the energy burst out from within the sceptre.

Usagi watched as her power consumed the monster and then slowly began to work on killing it. Usagi was amazed that her power was taking some time to destroy the monster but as she watched the monster slowly die, a smile entered the strange face of the creature. The smile confused all three girls and then Usagi bravely walked forward towards the monster.

"Why do you smile, creature from the unknown?" Usagi asked courageously with deep authority in her voice.

The smile from the created faded and was replaced by a deep and evil laugh, which confused the girls even more.

"You have no idea, do you silly little Moon Princess," the creature said in a raspy voice.

Usagi gasped at the creature. How did it know that she was the Moon Princess but she masked her horror and confusion and continued to question the creature.

"No idea of what?"

"Of what lies ahead, you thought that Galaxia was bad but there is another, my master and he will consume you all, even your precious Mystical Silver Crystal."

Usagi gasped again as this creature knew about her crystal too. The creature laughed for another little second before Usagi's power completely consumed the creature and then destroyed it fully.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the long wait but I've been very busy lately with exams and things for uni but anyway here is the next chapter.

As usual, all comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

The day had finally arrived in which Usagi had to leave Tokyo and attend the shrine that her mother's cousin lived in. She had thought of little else since she had had the vision of her previous mother and with the arrival of that hideous creature, which had attacked those innocents; Usagi knew that it was essential that she go for her instruction. She was a little baffled by the battle which she had had with the monster as her usual finishing attack was not powerful enough to kill the creature as quickly as it usually did and after the battle too, she had wanted to do nothing but go home to bed. However, it had been her birthday and Mamoru had had something nice planned and when the battle had finished, she was very late for their planned meeting. So, she had quickly rushed home and had the swiftest shower of her life. She left her hair to dry freely and found a lovely pale green dress to wear. It was knee-length and the skirt flared beautifully. She placed a matching green headband into her hair and found plain white sandals. She then rushed as quickly as she could to their meeting place and when she arrived, Mamoru was no-where to be seen. She glanced around their arranged meeting spot but still could see nothing and so she fished inside her handbag. She pulled out her mobile phone and quickly dialled his number. The phone rang for a long while before Usagi gave up and stopped the call and then decided that she would go to his home.

She went as quickly as she could which was very difficult in the shoes that she was wearing and when she arrived at the apartment building, she noticed that the light was on in his apartment. She breathed a quick sigh of relief and then made her way up to his floor and then his door. She was about to knock his door, when she paused suddenly as she heard laughter from within. She was slightly intrigued, so she pressed her ear up against the door and listened to the sounds from within. She heard her Mamo-chan laughing and his laughter was not alone, a female laughter accompanied his. Usagi listened intently and then heard Mamoru and his companion speaking. She could not make out what they were saying but she had to say that she was a little confused. She removed her ear from the door then and just stood by his door deep in thought. She thought about knocking his door, maybe just leaving and going home or maybe just leaving and meeting up with the girls or something. However, for the moment, she did nothing and just stood there facing his door, deep in thought, when the door to Mamoru's apartment opened. The door opening surprised Usagi but surprised Mamoru more and he jumped due to the fright.

"Usako," he said with evident surprise in his voice.

Usagi looked him over and noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore plain black slippers on his feet and he carried a black rubbish bag in his hand. Usagi looked at him and then quickly glanced inside his apartment. She caught a glimpse of a pair of women's shoes and a black handbag in the hallway.

"Usako," Mamoru repeated for a second time, which brought Usagi back from her peeping.

"Mamo-chan."

"Mamoru-san," a female voice called from the living room of his apartment and broke the surprise between Usagi and Mamoru.

Usagi watched as a beautiful young girl walked out of Mamoru's living room and looked firstly at Mamoru and then Usagi. The girl was indeed very beautiful and Usagi instantly knew that the girl was older than herself. However, Usagi looked over the girl and noted her beautiful appearance. She had long chestnut brown hair that she had expertly pulled back into a high ponytail and she had unusual amber eyes. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fitted her womanly curves beautifully and a simple white strap top. However, as the girl interrupted their moment, Mamoru did not look at the girl who had just walked out from his living room and just watched Usagi. The expression on her face scared him and then he met her gaze.

"Usako?" he questioned as she looked at him with her big blue eyes shining with pained emotion, "Usako, this is Noriko, she goes to the same collage as me and Noriko-chan, this is my Usako."

"Hello," Noriko greeted warmly as she walked towards Usagi and extended her hand.

"Hi," Usagi returned as she took Noriko's extended hand cautiously, "but can I talk to you, Mamo-chan?"

"If you must, Usako."

Usagi was very surprised by the answer that Mamoru gave her but she put her surprise to one side and as Mamoru reassured Horiko that he would be back quickly, he followed Usagi round the corner. Once they were alone, Usagi burst into conversation.

"I'm sorry I missed our scheduled meeting, Mamo-chan but there was this…."

"There is always something, ain't it, Usako?" Mamoru burst out from within himself that surprised him slightly.

He did not know where all these heated words were coming from as before he and Usagi had been alone, he was scared that she was going to run away from him but now that they were alone, all his anger and frustration about her not showing for their arranged meeting and all the trouble he had gone through to give his Usako a special birthday, were coming out and he was directing them straight to Usagi. While, Usagi watched him as he said all his heated words with her large blue eyes still shining with the pained emotion.

"Excuse me, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked feeling very confused.

"Usako, I went to a lot of trouble tonight, to make your birthday special and you never showed. I waited for an hour too, Usako."

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry," Usagi apologised as tears began to emerge from her sparkling blue eyes.

However, as the tears began to emerge, all Mamoru could do was look at his beautiful beloved princess. She looked absolutely radiant to Mamoru with her hair loose and flowing and her eyes shining with pure emotion. It was rare for Usagi to have her hair free from all bonds as it was always usually pinned up and Mamoru loved to look at Usagi when her hair was free. He also loved what she was wearing at that moment, which was just this little green dress that showed off all her amazing curves to perfection and flattered her fully. Mamoru gazed Usagi over a little more as the silence between them grew and then Mamoru noticed that Usagi had clasped her hands together in front of her for comfort. Usagi only ever did this if she was either very frightened or very upset and Mamoru guessed correctly that his Usako at the moment was very upset. His anger and frustration had disappeared completely at this point and to prove it to Usagi, he reached his arms out for Usagi. Usagi watched his arms extend for her and as they reached their intended destination, she just looked at them.

"Usako, please, I'm sorry," Mamoru pleaded with his princess as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

Usagi continued to look at his extended arms and then she looked up into the cool dark depths that were Mamoru's dark blue eyes. They were pleading fully with her but Usagi was still shaken by his earlier words. The silence between them was growing again and the more the silence continued, the more frightened Mamoru got.

"Usako, I'm sorry," Mamoru pleaded again.

However, Usagi then started to progress slowly backwards and as she did Mamoru got frightened.

"Usako," Mamoru called as Usagi took a further step back and his eyes began to show his fear.

One of Mamoru's biggest fears was being left on his own and that fear had grown, when he had met and fell in love with Usagi all over again. However, Usagi spoke then breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere that had grown between the eternal couple.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, I shouldn't have come," was all the words the confused former princess of the moon said and then she left Mamoru's presence.

She was so confused by the actions that Mamoru had just displayed to her and due to her confusion, her actions were different too. It was unusual for Usagi to be quiet and when Mamoru had apologised, she did not know what to do, so she had simply wandered home. She knew that Mamoru had followed her but she had ignored his calls and after avoiding her usual paths of getting home, she had gotten rid of him. However, once she got home, Usagi's mother, Ikuko had gotten angry with her and she and her daughter had had an argument. Usagi had been in a deep fit of tears once the argument was over, she and her mother never usually argued and with the strange reactions that she had gotten from Mamoru, her birthday was turning out to be terrible. That night, Usagi kept hearing her mobile go off but she never answered it as she knew it would be Mamoru. She had glanced at it quickly at one time and saw that all the calls and texts that she had received were all of Mamoru but she did not reply to any of them. She had cried a lot that night and as Usagi reminisced about that night, she concluded that it had been one of the worst of her life.

However, it had been a few days now since her birthday and the day that she had deeply been anticipating had arrived. She had packed up a bag that included all the items that she had planned to take and included in her possessions was the Silver Crystal. She kept checking to make sure that she had it still and as she went downstairs to say a final goodbye to her mother and brother, she held a deep and thoughtful look upon her beautiful facial features. Usagi and her mother had made up by this point and both women embraced warmly like the mother and daughter they were. Then Usagi said farewell to her brother playfully and then she and her father left for the train station. The ride to the train station was brief and cheerful as she and her father exchanged humorous stories of all the family especially incidents that happened at the family gatherings they had. They both eventually arrived at the station and as Usagi's father gave her the usual lecture of the precautions she must take, he handed her bag to her slowly. This was his first-born child and his only daughter and Kenji knew that if anything happened to her, he would be devastated. He embraced his daughter warmly then and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Make sure that you will be careful, Usagi and look after yourself."

Usagi nodded as she reassured her father of her safety and then said goodbye. Kenji watched his daughter for a little while and then he returned to his car and drove off, leaving Usagi alone at the station. Usagi waved frantically to her father as he drove off and when he had completely disappeared, she took her ticket out of her pocket. She scanned it lightly to make sure that everything was correct and when she was satisfied, she went to the porter and showed him her ticket. He checked it over quickly and then nodded her through once he was satisfied also. Usagi thanked him and the walked on through. However, once she was through, she was certain that she heard someone call her name. She could hear that the voice belonged to a male and turned to look around but could not see anything. She thought that maybe it was her father but once the crowd had cleared a bit, Usagi saw that the voice belonged to Mamoru and that he running frantically towards where Usagi stood at that moment. However, the first thought Usagi had was just to ignore him and keep walking towards the platform but her body would not listen. She just stayed rooted to the spot and watched as he neared her. He was so close now and Usagi was starting to get the usual flutter that she felt when she was near him.

However, once Usagi met the porter who had just checked Usagi's ticket, he could go no further. Mamoru looked extremely disappointed but continued to argue with the porter that he just wanted to quickly talk to Usagi and then he would leave but the porter would not allow him to pass. Usagi watched the scene between Mamoru and the porter and after a heated discussion between the two, Mamoru looked completely defeated. He walked a little away from the porter and held his head in his hands for a few moments. Usagi watched as Mamoru did all this and then she felt suddenly very sorry for him and the flutter was growing bigger by the second. She really wanted to go to him but after nearly a week of not answering any of his calls and avoiding him effectively, she was a bit reluctant to approach him. However, the pull that she suddenly felt towards him grew and then her legs began to move. She walked towards him slowly with the small heels that she was wearing clicking elegantly and then she appeared before Mamoru. He was standing behind a metal railing and Usagi stood on the other. Mamoru moved his head from his hands then and he took in the amazingly beautiful appearance that was his Usako. He had not seen or spoken to her in almost a week and it had nearly killed him. He realised that he loved her so much and not being able to see her, destroyed him. However, here she was now and his eyes suddenly glowed with a happiness that Usagi rarely saw. They just stared at each other for a few long moments and eventually Usagi spoke to him.

"What are you doing here, Mamo-chan?" she asked slowly but elegantly at the same time.

"I had to see you, Usako," he stated simply as he allowed his eyes to drink in her image.

Usagi had her hair in her usual bun style and she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. To complete her simple outfit she was wearing a plain red t-shirt and comfortable black sandals. She had a black knitted cardigan tied casually around her waist and she carried a black bag that held all the possessions she was taking with her on her journey. Mamoru enjoyed looking Usagi over but he was making Usagi slightly uncomfortable, so he spoke again.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls, Usako?"

Usagi had turned from Mamoru then, when he asked her that question and she blushed because she was slightly ashamed of the choices she had taken during the week. However, she suddenly felt Mamoru place his hand on top of Usagi's and her blush deepened. She turned to look at him then and their eyes gazed into each other's.

"Usako, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you but you have to understand that I put a lot of effort into arranging something special for your birthday and I was angry and frustrated when you didn't show," he explained rationally as his eyes never left Usagi.

"Do you understand why I was late, Mamo-chan?"

"I found out off Rei-chan and I'm sorry Usako. I was just scared and very annoyed."

"Why?" Usagi asked looking even more confused but then it clicked, "oh."

Usagi laughed at herself for a second and she noticed that Mamoru was smiling broadly at her. Her blush deepened again and she looked away from Mamoru for a second but then Mamoru squeezed her hand. She noted the squeeze and turned to look at him.

"Usako, do you forgive me?" Mamoru asked her questioningly.

Usagi looked into his deep blue eyes and noticed that they were shining with sincerity and love for her. Usagi loved the look that she saw in his eyes and then lent in slowly to capture his lips with her own. Mamoru was so surprised by Usagi's bold movement that he was still stunned when Usagi's lips did actually reach his own. However, his surprise eventually grew to contentment and then pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around Usagi then and pulled her as close as the metal railing between them would allow. The kiss lasted a few precious moments to both Usagi and Mamoru but it was broken by the announcement that the train Usagi was to catch was on its platform. Usagi broke the kiss when she heard this and she suddenly felt nervous, she had to catch the train but she did not want to leave Mamoru. However, she looked at him quickly and then gave him another quick kiss.

"I have to go Mamo-chan but I promise you that when I am away, I will write," she said as she went as close as she could into his tight embrace.

Mamoru nodded and then kissed her forehead quickly. He tightened his hold a little and he knew that this would be the last time he saw here for a long while and he vowed to cherish this moment for the next eight weeks or however long Usagi was away for.

"And I'll return your letters," Mamoru answered as Usagi smiled.

They remained in each other's embrace until another call was made for Usagi's train and after a quick kiss, she ran as fast as she could to her platform. Mamoru watched Usagi as she ran for her train and smiled to himself. He had her back and he was so happy. He vowed then that he would never do anything to jeopardise their relationship again and he walked away slowly back to his car. However, Usagi did make her train and as she sat down in her seat, her smile widen. She and Mamoru were okay again and their relationship was going to last. This thought deeply comforted Usagi and as she rested her head on the rest behind her, her eyes closed and she fell into a light but comforting sleep, blissfully unaware of the many dangers and trails that she would have to face in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and as usual I'm really sorry about the wait for the next chapter, it's just this summer has been really busy for me and today had a spare moment so decided to upload the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks and hopefully you'll all enjoy. I love to hear from you all, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination. **

* * *

**

Chapter Ten 

The sun shone a brilliant light as the passengers that escaped the stuffy heat the train walked as quickly as they could to flee the stifling temperature of the day. They found some shaded comfort under the large collection of multi-coloured sun umbrellas that the station owned and each sighed as they basked in the cool shaded paradise. However, one passenger who did not take shelter from the sun's warm rays was a beautiful blonde girl who was carrying a black bag that held her small collection of possession. Her long bright blonde hair was pinned up into two buns, while the remaining hair tumbled down her back like two beautiful golden waterfalls. Her hair looked as thought it had been spun by angelic hands and a pair of dark sunglasses hid her sparkling blue eyes from the world. She was wearing a pair of loose light blue jeans with a pair of white trainers and a dark green top. She also wore a pair of silver loop earrings and a long silver necklace that had a collection of false crystals at the end. She looked around casually as she got off the train and then started walking towards the entrance. When she went through the gates, the first person she saw was her mother and Ikuko gave a high-pitched squeal when her bright brown eyes clasped their gaze onto her daughter. Usagi had been away for twelve weeks rather than the previously planned eight as her instruction had been harder than anticipated and she had masked the extension of her stay with Eiji as that she was really enjoying herself and was finding it easier to study with the mountain air being so fresh. Her parents had been pleased to hear that Usagi was enjoying herself and studying hard too and when Usagi asked if she could extend her stay, they both agreed with her. Kenji was a little less enthusiastic about Usagi's extension that Ikuko but he wanted the best for his daughter and if this was what Usagi wanted then he would allow her to.

However, Usagi's stay with Eiji had been much harder than she had thought and she had marvelled at the extent of the knowledge that he held from their past life. He knew everything there was to know about the crystal, which still surprised Usagi but she always listened intently to what he said and always carried out the tasks that he set her. Some of the tasks he set her made Usagi feel a little silly but she carried them out nevertheless and right now after twelve weeks away from her family, she finally saw the benefit. Her body had never felt or looked better to Usagi and although she had always been thin, she had never really been fit. All of her body was finally toned and healthy enough for her to be a better and more able Sailor Moon. She had also caught a little bit of a tan, which just enhanced her already growing beauty. However, Usagi learnt valuable skills with Eiji, both physical and magical and she was now able to perform things that she had only ever dreamed about. The magical capabilities that Usagi now had were so good that she was sure now that she would be able to finally be the Neo-Queen Serenity that she saw in the future world. She felt valuable enough to step into that role and she also now felt worthy enough to be the wife and mother that her Mamo-chan and Chibiusa deserved. She thought suddenly of the future family that she would have and looked thoughtful for a moment. Usagi could not wait to be Mamoru's wife and she did not care if they ever became king and queen. She just wanted to be his wife and she knew that Mamoru felt the same. Usagi could not also wait until she held her beautiful witty baby girl in her very own arms, after carrying her inside of her for nine months. Usagi loved her future daughter, Chibiusa, with all of her very being and soul and she could not wait to finally call Chibiusa her daughter and not just her future daughter. As Usagi that of the little family that she and Mamoru would create, her eyes became hazy and thoughtful and as Ikuko held her daughter, she became a little worried.

"Usagi, are you okay, darling?" asked the concerned mother of Usagi.

Usagi blinked herself out of her thoughts then as she heard her mother's question and she turned to smile at her mother afterwards.

"Yes mama, I'm fine," Usagi answered truthfully, "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be home. I enjoyed my time with Eiji but there is nothing like home."

Ikuko and Kenji smiled as they heard their daughter speak and once Ikuko had stopped hugging her daughter, Kenji took over. He embraced his daughter with all the love and protectiveness that he felt for her and Usagi was a little overwhelmed at the intensity of the hug. After exchanging a few more words with her parents, Usagi gave her brother a playfully punch as he punched her in return. She knew that he had been brought against his will and threatened with no sweets or TV but Usagi was still touched that he did come. The Tuskino family all returned to the car then and with Kenji and Ikuko in the front and Usagi and Shingo in the back, they all began talking about Usagi's trip. She told them all stories of about how beautiful the scenery was and how much she had learnt from Eiji. She told them of the athletic tasks that Eiji had made her do and of the food that they ate there at the shrine. Everyone was fascinated, especially Shingo as he had so desperately wanted to go and one day he hoped he would. Usagi was happy that Shingo was so interested in what she had done at the shrine and the car journey back to their house was a little short than Usagi would have liked. She always had enjoyed the company of her family and after twelve weeks of not being able to see them, she really wanted to spend some time with them. Usagi did as promised to her family keep in regular contact with them and spent them letters every week telling them of her experiences and how much she missed them.

She only spoke to them once on the phone and that was to ask them if she was allowed to extend her stay, which they had agreed to. As well as Usagi spending letters to her family, the remaining Tuskinos had also sent letters to their daughter about how much they missed her in return and what was going on in their lives. As much as Usagi loved to receive their letters, there were ones absent from the pile that always arrived to her. Usagi had sent Mamoru a letter after being only their for a day and then she sent a few more that week too. She had kept her promise and sent him about three letters a week, explaining to him the same as she had her family but also added of how much she loved him and could not wait to see him again. She sent him letters regularly for four weeks and by them Usagi was very upset. She did not get any letters in return and Usagi wondered what she had done. She figured at first that maybe he did not get any or that he had misread the address but then she knew that those could not be the reason. She had sent him loads and he knew that Usagi's family and the girls had the address anyway, so he could have easily have gotten the address from them. But after four weeks of not hearing anything, she did not write to him anymore and just assumed that he did not want to be with her and the display of his supposed love for Usagi at the train station had not been real.

However, when she had rung her parents and asked if she could extent her stay, she had tried to ring Mamoru also. The phone rung gently in her ear for a few moments but then Usagi heard his answering machine. She replaced the phone then back into its cradle and did not leave a message. She was almost heartbroken but her tasks with Eiji kept her busy and for that she was thankful. She confided in Eiji once of how much she missed him and did not understand why he had not answered any of her letters. Eiji had been understanding and helpful and Usagi was grateful that she had confided in him a bit. However, as the days grew into weeks and Usagi returned home, she did not know what to do next. She was already back within the bosom of her family and knew that her mother was making her favourite tea tonight. Usagi thought that maybe after she would visit the girls and surprise them. She had not told them that she was due back on this day and all they knew was that Usagi had extended her stay from eight weeks to twelve and would be home soon. She decided that she would have her tea with her family and then go out to see them all. Usagi removed herself from the car then and after her father helped her with her bags, she entered back into the family home. The Tuskino house was decorated in a very homely and comforting way and Usagi loved the way in which her mother had chosen to decorate the place. It was warm and friendly and deeply reflected Ikuko's personality. Usagi smiled as she entered back into the house and her mother placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You want something to eat, darling?"

Usagi nodded.

"Yes please, mama."

"So what do you want, sweetheart? A sandwich or something more sustaining?"

"A sandwich would be wonderful, mama."

"Okay."

Usagi smiled again and her mother smiled back. Ikuko entered the kitchen and starting preparing the sandwich for her daughter as Shingo ran quickly back upstairs to continue the game he was playing before he was threatened to go with his parents. Kenji walked in then with Usagi's bags and asked his daughter where she would like them.

"Upstairs please, papa and I'll go and unpack now."

"Okay, sweetheart," Kenji responded as he took the bags he was carrying up into Usagi's room.

Usagi followed shortly and once she was upstairs in her room, she placed herself down onto her immaculately made bed. She looked around at the white and pink room with pale wooden furniture. It reflected the personality of Usagi but it reflected her personality of nearly two maybe even three years ago. Usagi was almost grown up now and decided that she needed a grown up bedroom. All the bedroom really needed was a little less pink and a little more maturity. Although Usagi had matured a lot in the last few years there was still a little childishness to her, which everyone loved as Usagi began to gently think of her friends, her smile widened a little. She lay back onto her bed then but was almost immediately interrupted by a ball of fluffy black fur. It was Luna and Usagi gasped as she saw her.

"Luna," she cried in delight and shock.

"Usagi-chan," Luna exclaimed in pleasure at seeing Usagi return.

She bounded happily into Usagi's embrace and began to purr blissfully. After a few moments of Usagi and Luna just hugging, Luna burst into a fit of questions. Usagi was overwhelmed by Luna's questioning and after Usagi answered a few of her questions, Luna stopped the light-hearted interrogation. Luna was suddenly tired and curled into a ball on Usagi's bed. Usagi looked at her cat guardian and smoothed the soft black fur of the cat. Luna enjoyed the graceful movements of Usagi's fingers and then Ikuko entered the room with Usagi's sandwich and a drink for her daughter. Usagi thanked her and after she finished her food, she unpacked her bags. Usagi lay back onto her bed then and looked at her pure white ceiling. She was a little bored now and wanted to do something interesting. She quickly looked at her bedside clock and noted the time. She had ages yet until her tea and wondered at what she could do. Usagi thought and decided that she should go and see the girls. She had missed them dearly also and wanted to see them. So, Usagi quickly changed out of her jeans and placed on instead a long flowing white skirt with a plain black top and flip flops. Even though it was nearly September it was still warm and Usagi vowed that she would bask in the sun's rays for however long they lasted. She jumped downstairs and caught her mother in the hall. She had a large pile of towels in her arms and was taking them upstairs.

"Where are you off to, darling?" Ikuko asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm going to see Rei-chan, mama. I've missed the girls and I'm going to see them for a little while before dinner."

"Okay, but make sure you're back in time."

"I'll try, mama," Usagi giggled as she grabbed her bag and left the house.

Usagi walked the distance from her house to Rei's temple and as she walked up the many steps to get to the shrine, she wondered if Rei would actually be in. Usagi looked firstly in the deserted courtyard as sometimes Rei was found sweeping or doing aerobics but Rei was not there. She tried the back garden then but again Rei was not there. However, she looked next towards Rei's quarters in the temple and found her there lying on her bed, reading a popular novel. Rei was deeply engrossed in the pages that she was reading and did not notice when Usagi walked in. It took Rei a few moments and then she put her book down. She turned her head suddenly and noticed that Usagi was standing there in all her beauty with a large grin across her face.

"Usagi-chan," Rei squealed with delight as she took of at a quick pace and tackled Usagi to the ground in a large and quite rough hug.

Usagi laughed as Rei released her hold on Usagi after a little while and looked deeply embarrassed.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan," Rei apologised with a faint blush gracing her pale cheeks.

"No problem, Rei-chan," Usagi replied as she returned Rei's previous hug.

"Oh my god though, it's good to see you Usagi."

"It's good to see you too Rei-chan."

"We've got to phone the girls, we've all be waiting impatiently for your return," Rei chatted happily as she went towards her phone.

She dialled a number that she knew well and spoke into the phone once it had been answered.

"Hello, Aino residence," greeted a very girly voice and then Rei answered the voice with all the enthusiasm that she had earlier, when Usagi had walked into Rei's bedroom.

Usagi watched as one of her best friends spoke into the phone and then a loud squeal was heard from the other end of the line.

"Yes, she really is back," Rei replied as another squeal was heard and both Rei and Usagi laughed.

"Of course we can all meet. When can you get there? See you in half an hour then Minako-chan and ring Ami and Mako-chan before."

Rei nodded her head and then after saying a friendly goodbye to Minako, she replaced her phone in the cradle.

"We're meeting all the girls in half an hour, if you're up for it," Rei told Usagi as Usagi nodded in response.

"Of course, I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, Usagi-chan," Rei replied as she embraced her friend tightly, "we didn't know what to do with our princess gone."

Usagi chuckled and joked a little with Rei as she changed out of her casual clothes and placed on something a little prettier. Rei tied her long dark hair back into a tight high ponytail and placed on a little make-up. She then grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a plain red top. Rei looked as flawlessly beautiful as always and had always carried herself like a lady. Rei grabbed a thick black jacket then and her bag. She rushed Usagi out of her room and towards the café, where Usagi was going to meet all the girls again. She had missed them all dearly and as she and Rei walked casually in the direction of the café, Usagi declared that she was finally happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I'm so so so sorry about the wait buy I'm back in university and things have been so hectic. I finally finished this chapter today and I've just uploaded it now.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked the story. I urge you all to read this chapter as the next chapter is quite good and hopefully you'll all like and as usual, I'd love to hear from you all.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

It did not take Rei and Usagi long to get to the Crown Café and once they entered, they looked for a spare table. The café was quite busy, which was a little unusual as it was an afternoon weekday but this was the girls' favourite place to socialise and they had always agreed to never meet anywhere else. Usagi had been telling Rei some of the stories from her visit to the shrine and began laughing hysterically as Usagi finished the tale. Rei was never usually this hyperactive but with the return of Usagi she could not help her overflowing enthusiasm. She grabbed Usagi's hand then and led her to a table that had just been vacated and plopped herself down onto the plush red seats. Usagi joined her and then tried to push away the remains of the previous occupant. A hurried and harassed looking waitress arrived at their table then and began gathering the glasses. Usagi and Rei gave her a quick smile which the waitress returned and then Rei burst into conversation again, once the waitress had left.

"So, what was it like to be up in the mountains? I've always wanted to holiday there and soak in the crisp mountain sun and the clear fresh air," Rei confessed with a glowly-eyed look.

Once Rei had finished her imaginary vision, she looked at Usagi who was laughing hysterically at her.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing," Usagi replied in between bursts of laughter and trying to breathe, "it's just you looked so taken at that moment like aliens had stolen your brain or something."

Rei slapped Usagi playfully on the arm then and they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked as she returned to the chaos that was Rei and Usagi.

"Yes, sorry," Rei answered first, "can I have a double Italian latte please and a blueberry muffin."

"And I'll have the cream-filled pancakes with chocolate syrup please."

The waitress took down their order and then left then as Usagi looked at Rei who had raised an obvious eyebrow.

"What?"

"Cream-filled pancakes and chocolate syrup."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Do you know how much fat is in that dessert?"

"No and to be honest Rei, I don't really care. All I've had over the last twelve weeks to eat is rice and fish, vegetables and ice, noodles and eggs, so it's nice to finally have something that holds a little flavour."

"Alright, I was only asking. Would Eiji like you eating all this stuff?"

"Probably not but then again, he's not here and I'm having it, even if I'm only lapsing at this one time."

The two friends continued with their casual chatter but were then interrupted by a loud and girlish squeal that Usagi noticed as coming from Minako. She turned her head and was about to greet the other girls but she was engulfed by a flurry of blonde hair and red ribbon. Usagi knew that she had been overwhelmed by Minako, who by the looks of it missed Usagi a lot. After a few moments of Usagi being almost killed by her, Minako stopped her hugging and finally allowed Usagi to see Minako's companion. Ami had joined Minako and as Minako placed herself in between Usagi and Rei; it was Ami's turn to embrace Usagi.

"It's brilliant to have you back, Usagi-chan," Ami greeted with her usual cool smooth way.

"It's nice to be home too, Ami-chan."

Ami sat herself beside Usagi then and the waitress returned to their table with Rei's latte and muffin.

"Can I get you girls anything?"

"Can I have the sweet fruit juice please?" Ami asked as she passed the menu to Minako.

"And I'll have the strawberry milkshake and ummm…, that's it," Minako giggled as she placed the menu back onto the table.

The waitress sighed at Minako's girlishness and walked away as Minako clutched hold of Usagi again.

"Oh my god, Usagi-chan is home," Minako squealed again as she hugged Usagi once more.

"Yes I am Minako but could you calm down please?" Usagi asked looking a little embarrassed.

"How can I be calm, when our princess has returned to us."

"Minako-chan, please," Ami interrupted as she shot Minako a displeased glance, "Usagi has just come home and probably cannot cope with your enthusiasm at the moment."

Minako realised then that maybe she was a little hyperactive and composed herself a bit. Rei turned to Ami then and they began to start the conversation again.

"So, Ami, where's Mako-chan?"

"She's just finishing off some project she's been doing and then she'll be over. She said she's glad your back Usagi but she really needs to get it finished."

"That's okay," Usagi replied as she looked at all of her friends, "I'll see her when she gets here."

"So, Usagi, how was the shrine? Was it good?" Minako piped up once Usagi had finished speaking.

"Yeah, it was good thanks, Minako. I had such a wonderful time and I learnt so much. Eiji-chan taught me so many things and to be honest, I don't think I've ever learnt anything so quickly," Usagi chuckled as the girls listened.

"So, how is Eiji-san?" asked Minako as she blushed slightly.

Minako had only ever met Eiji once but she had been instantly captivated by him. She had met him when she had called on Usagi and while she had been waiting for her, Eiji and she met and spoke. They talked about a few things and Minako had asked about his shrine and what the mountains were like but Eiji had been a little short and brief with her. He had found her young and a little immature but she had been a friend of Usagi's, so he had tolerated her. Minako and Eiji had only been in each other's company for a few moments and then Usagi had arrived. Minako had left with Usagi and since her meeting with Eiji, he had constantly been in her thoughts.

"He was fine, when I left anyway," Usagi chuckled a little at herself for a second but then continued, "I'll tell him you were asking about him, the next time I write."

"So, you're going to keep in contact with him then?" Rei asked as she too blushed a little.

"Yes, he asked me to. He just wants to know what's happening in my life and I said I would."

"That's cool."

"Thanks, Rei."

By this time, all of the other girls' food came and they all instantly tucked into it. Usagi grabbed her fork and took quite a large piece of her pancake and placed it elegantly into her mouth. The taste was exquisite and after having bland flavours for the last twelve weeks, it was a relief to her to have something sweet. She gradually ate all of the pancakes and when she had finished, she was instantly pleased.

"That was so good," Usagi exclaimed contentedly.

"I agree," Minako added as they exchanged a glance.

However, a hurried figure rushed over to their table then and plopped herself instantly onto the empty space that was next to Ami.

"Oh my god, Usagi-chan," Makoto exclaimed as she and Usagi embraced.

"Mako-chan."

They flew into deep conversation again but Usagi suddenly felt nostalgic and fell a little quiet. All the girls noticed and Rei voiced her concern first.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

Usagi had been thinking about Mamoru and she wanted to voice her worries to the girls but she thought that they would just dismiss her claims and make her eat some cake or something. She raised her eyes then and looked deep into Rei's.

"I was just wondering how Mamo-chan was?" Usagi asked as she continued to look at Rei.

"To be honest Usagi, I haven't seen him," Rei admitted but Usagi noticed the cloud that covered Rei's eyes even if it was for just a split second.

"I saw him three days ago, Usagi and he looked fine," Minako piped up as she avoided the sudden tension that could have arisen within the group.

"Really?" Usagi asked a little excited.

"Yes, I was walking in the shopping centre and we bumped into each other."

"Well girlies, if you don't mind, I'd like to go and see him. It's been so long and I do want to see him."

There was a quiet murmur amongst the girl which Usagi grew a little suspicious of but she quickly brushed it aside.

"Yeah its fine, Usagi but would you like some company?" Ami asked casually.

"No thanks Ami-chan, I'll be fine and to be honest, I'd like to see him on my own."

"Okay."

There was a large smile then though as Rei raised her latte mug and the other girls all raised their glasses including Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, it's great to have you back and don't ever leave us for that long again," Rei toasted and joked as everyone else congratulated Usagi on her return.

"Thanks girls and I love you all."

The girls all toasted their glasses then and Usagi smiled at the friendship that she and the girls shared. It was deep, loving and affectionate and she had never loved a group of girls so much in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, here's chapter twelve, I know it's quick but I got really inspired to right this chapter and here it is lol.

Thanks and review if you like, with love daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve 

Usagi walked as cautiously and carefully as she could as she left the Crown Café and thought about what she was going to do. She was about to see Mamoru after twelve weeks of no contact from him and she admitted to herself that she was very nervous. This was probably the most nervous she had ever been as she had not let Mamoru know that she was coming to see him, let alone that she was back. She was going to go to his apartment and hope that he was there. She also did not know what she was going to say to him and all she knew was that she wanted to know why she had not heard off him in twelve weeks. Usagi carried on walking then as thoughts of what she could say ran through her mind and with each step that she took, she got closer to Mamoru's presence. Her nervousness and unease grew too with each step that she took and she suddenly wished that she had allowed one of the girls to accompany her at least they could have talked about something to get her mind off of Mamoru. Instead, she was thinking about him constantly and what she would say when she reached there. She neared his apartment and eventually she reached the street in which it was located. She was there, she had reached her destination and her nervousness grew even more.

She looked up next at the pure white apartment blocks and her gaze fixed instantly onto Mamoru's apartment window. The light was firmly illuminated inside so that she knew he was home and his window was open too. However, the wind suddenly picked up and brought a chill to the air. Usagi pulled her coat tighter over her and the curtains from Mamoru's window blew outside too. Usagi watched the window intently wondering if he was going to come out and see her or if he would just stay inside. Usagi stood there for a little while and just watched but nothing happened in the direction in which she was looking, so she decided to be brave. She took her first steps and began walking towards Mamoru's apartment complex. She walked as bravely and as cautiously as she had never done before and she entered the building. She walked the steps that she knew so well and eventually she reached his door, the door that she remembered and knew so well. She touched it softly with her hand for a second then as she thought and reminisced about the times that she had with her Mamo-chan.

They had been special and meaningful to her and she thought that they had been the same for Mamoru but she may have been wrong on that account. Her courage increased a little then and she tapped the door lightly with her knuckles. Usagi waited patiently there as her courage raged on but when there was no answer so, she knocked again. However, she heard some muffled movements within Mamoru's apartment then and as she pressed her ear against the door, she heard two voices within the apartment. The door was opened then and it caught Usagi by such surprise that she suddenly fell forward and landed in the arms of the opener. Usagi squeaked due to the surprise and when she looked up at her sudden rescuer, she was stunned. It actually was Mamoru and he never looked better to Usagi. His hair was tousled and dishevelled and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Usako," he exclaimed in immense surprise and shock.

"Hello Mamo-chan," Usagi greeted sweetly and innocently.

Usagi revelled in the moment that proceeded in which Mamoru just held her in his arms and she enjoyed that sensation much more than she had anticipated over the last twelve weeks. Her eyes were wide and shining with happiness and her cheeks blushed like soft rose petals. However, the moment that came next shattered Usagi like she had never been shattered before.

"Mamoru-chan, are you coming back inside?" asked a cool female voice.

Usagi watched then as she escaped Mamoru's embrace and saw Mamoru's friend, Noriko, emerge from the apartment and her hair was too dishevelled. Usagi looked at Noriko and then Mamoru and she kept doing this for a few short moments. However, she noticed suddenly some red fragments around the outskirts to the left-side of Mamoru's mouth and she raised a finger to get some of the red fragments onto her finger.

"Mamo-chan, what's this around your mouth?" Usagi asked as she showed Mamoru her finger and suddenly it all sunk in.

Mamoru reacted in the same way as though he had just realised what he had done and that he had hurt Usagi so much. His face fell once the realisation hit him and he placed his fallen face into his hands. Usagi however reacted differently and just looked at Noriko and then Mamoru once his face had resurfaced.

"Mamo-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked getting more upset with each second that passed, "is it Noriko's?"

Mamoru did not answer that question and just instead reached out for Usagi and embraced her into his arms. Usagi struggled against his hold and once she had succeeded, she slapped Mamoru hard across the face.

"Is it hers?" Usagi asked again as tears began to emerge badly.

Mamoru just nodded slowly after a few moments and those simple nods from the man she loved, simply shattered Usagi in a matter of moments.

"Usako, I can explain?" Mamoru answered hoarsely as he reached out for her again, which she evaded.

"Don't Mamoru, you have already explained enough," Usagi yelled as the tears suddenly burst and she ran off at a fast pace.

Usagi was so distraught at that moment and she decided quickly that she had to just get away from them. So, she turned and ran as quickly as she could, which was quite quick due to the recent training that she had received and she reached the lift in no time. She pushed the button for the ground floor and the lift arrived after a few moments. The tears were still falling and they were falling like they had never fallen before. She had loved Mamoru and he had betrayed her. She was broken and devastated at that moment and her sadness consumed her. The doors opened then and Usagi jumped in. She pushed the button that she needed and backed up against the wall. She placed her arms around herself in comfort as the tears fell more but through her blurred version, she saw the figure of Mamoru rushing towards the doors of the lift.

"USAKO!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly at the top of his voice as Usagi urged the doors to close quicker and her wish was granted.

The doors met each other just before Mamoru reached them and Usagi gasped. She was devastated at that moment and she did not want to even be in his presence. The lift ride was brief and once she reached the end, she rushed out as quickly as she could. She ran with the tears still falling and her hair flowing behind her. However, she was not quick enough and before she had even reached the bottom of the steps, she felt someone grab her hand. Usagi paused for a brief second and looked at her captor through tear-strained eyes. It was Mamoru and he still looked as handsome as always but Usagi knew that from now on, she had look at him differently.

"Usako, please," he said softly as he looked at her lovingly but also looking so defeated.

"What do I have to do, Mamoru?" Usagi yelled angrily as she stared at him with her eyes shining with emotion, "you just admitted to kissing Noriko."

"Usako, just let me explain, please."

"What is there to explain, Mamoru? I was away, so you just thought that since I wasn't here, you could kiss the closest thing around. What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment from you Mamoru? I thought you loved me."

"I do Usako, I love you so much, I was just so caught up in the moment and I'm so sorry," he wept as he watched Usagi who was just as equally upset.

"If you love me then why did you kiss her? Why?" she screamed in pain and anger.

"I'm so so sorry, Usako."

Usagi just watched Mamoru as he apologised and tried to cling onto her but she just broke down then and virtually collapsed on the floor. Her head fell into her hands and Mamoru was dying to comfort her at that moment. He wanted to reach out and touch her but Usagi warned him off.

"Don't you dare touch me Chiba Mamoru," Usagi yelled as the tears continued, "is she the reason why I haven't heard off you?"

"What?" Mamoru asked sounding just as confused as he suddenly was.

The tears suddenly fell even more then and Usagi just could not take just looking at Mamoru at that moment. She stood up then and just started running but Mamoru caught up with her quickly again.

"Usako, please, don't run away from me."

"Why should I stay in your presence, Mamoru, when you cheated? At least I was faithful, when you went to America."

"But were you really and truly faithful, Usako?" he yelled after her as she turned to look at him due to her bewilderment.

"What?" Usagi asked confused at what she was being accused of, "you think I wasn't."

"What about Seiya, Usako?"

"What about him?"

"What did you two do while I wasn't here?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You might have to Usako."

"And why would I? He was a friend, nothing more."

"Then what about the day in which he left, when you two left to be alone?"

"He was just saying goodbye," Usagi stated simply as she could not understand Mamoru's uncertainty in her faithfulness.

"You two were gone for an awfully long time while you were just saying goodbye."

"Seiya Kou was nothing more than a deep and wonderful friend, whom I hold deep affection for. I know that his feelings for me were deeper than mine but he was respectful to my wishes and my love for you. I can't believe that you would accuse me of infidelity which you just admitted that you did and you can ask any of the girls because nothing happened between us," Usagi sobbed in between her tears.

Mamoru just stood there looking at his love and not believing at what he had just done to her. His beautiful wonderful princess, the love of his life and the person whom he loved with all his being. She was his family and he had destroyed her. He had faltered for one lousy moment and he was paying for it with Usagi's tears. He was angry and devastated, angry at himself for what he had done and devastated because he had just destroyed his relationship with Usagi. He wanted to comfort her at that moment and kiss away her pain but he knew that she would not allow him to come near her now. He could not believe that he had kissed Noriko and just to make it a little bit worse, he was now accusing his Usako of unfaithfulness. He was now gravely regretful of his actions of the last hour or so and he reached out desperately for Usagi. She was caught off guard for a second and Mamoru encircled his arms around her slender body. Usagi had stopped crying for a moment and was just looking at Mamoru with her eyes full of emotion.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding scared and shocked.

"Usako, I love you and I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Why should I Mamoru? You cheated on me, accused me of infidelity and haven't even spoken to me in ages."

"Please, Usako." Mamoru pleaded as he continued to hold her softly.

"No," she said strongly as she ignored the pleading look within his, "no Mamoru."

Usagi was sobbing at this point and so was Mamoru. He just clung to her and Usagi allowed him to do so for a second but then she shook him off. She stood up and Mamoru followed her.

"Please, Usako, don't go?"

Usagi just looked at Mamoru and then she took off at a fast run. She loved Mamoru but he had betrayed her, even if it was just a kiss and with all the restraint she had shown when Seiya was here. It had been tempting to give into him sometimes but her love for Mamoru had always been stronger and of course she had liked Seiya but she had loved him like the friends they were. Usagi had been running for a little while now and the tears were still flowing. She had never felt so beaten in all her life and that included all the battles in which she had fought in as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity as well. She had stopped by now and she turned behind her to see if Mamoru had followed her this time but there was no-one. Usagi was relieved at this but as she had been running, she found herself in the park and as she turned the corner, she found a large group of bushes. She placed herself behind them and then laid herself down on the floor. She pulled her knees right up to her chest and cried like she had never cried before.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, here is chapter thirteen and I'm really happy about the progress of this story. I find that the more reviews I get, the quicker I get the next chapter up and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I loved receiving them and so in order to thank you all, here's the next chapter.

Hope you all enjoy and thanks again, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Usagi did not know how long she had been hiding behind the bushes but it seemed like forever and eventually she decided to move. She looked a right mess and felt terrible. Her hair had become loose from its bonds and the strands were covered in the dirt in which Usagi had been laying on. Her face was also covered in the dirt and the white skirt in which she had been wearing was now splashed with the dark brown flecks of the earth too. Usagi rose then from her laying position and realised suddenly that it was now dark and probably getting late. Her parents would be worried but she did not want to go home, all she wanted to do was wander the streets of Tokyo and just be alone. She rose completely then and realised that she had lost her flip flops whist she had been running from Mamoru. However, the losing of her shoes did not bother her and then moved herself from behind the bushes. Usagi looked around and then she just started to move her feet. She did not know where she was going but allowed her feet the control to see where she ended up. After walking for a long time, she ended up back outside the Crown Café and she peered in curiously through the window, once she reached it. The girls were still inside and it looked as though they were all enjoying themselves. Ami was deeply engrossed in a book that looked so old the covering was falling off, Makoto was finishing off a dessert that she had purchased and Minako and Rei looked in deep conversation probably discussing the latest fashions or the hottest new pop act and who they found attractive. Usagi felt nostalgic as she watched her friends and felt a mixture of emotion. The first was that she wanted to rush into the café and into the warmness of their friendship and embrace. To tell them of her woes with Mamoru and let them comfort her as she had done with any of them when they were upset.

However, another emotion was peering through and that was that she did not want to upset the dynamics of the group. They all looked so happy and peaceful and to disturb them, she felt would be sacrilege. She stood by the window for a little while, her feet still bare and the shivers of the air still plaguing her. Usagi ignored her physical needs at that moment and even when her stomach growled, she ignored the need still. The wind blew slightly then and pushed Usagi's hair over her shoulder. The soft strands hit the crystal clear glass and suddenly Ami looked up from her book. She removed the glasses that she was wearing and saw Usagi outside the window looking defeated and broken. Ami squealed in surprise and instantly left her seat. The other girls jumped a little in surprise at Ami's squeak and when they realised what Ami was doing, they all rushed to the aid of their princess too. Usagi watched as Ami rushed towards her and then fell to her knees the moment Ami reached her. Usagi felt a lot better the moment some friendly comfort offered itself to her and when Minako, Rei and Makoto arrived too, the tears fell uncontrollably. Rei was next to rush to her princess and hugged Usagi tightly as she sobbed.

"What's wrong with her?" Makoto asked worriedly as Minako and Ami both shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Usagi sobbed uncontrollably for ages with the girls so worried for their princess and asking her constantly if she was okay. However, Usagi stopped suddenly and Makoto picked Usagi up. They walked back into the warmth of the Crown Café and the girls all walked over to a free table. Makoto laid Usagi onto the cold hard surface of the table and Ami was again next to her side. She began to check Usagi over then, who closed her eyes due to her exhaustion from all the crying and then the waitress who had served them all earlier quickly rushed over.

"Is she alright?" the red-haired waitress asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Rei piped up quickly in order to head the waitress off, "can we just have some water though, please?"

"Of course," the waitress replied as she left to get the water that Rei had asked for.

However, Rei turned around once the waitress had disappeared into the kitchen and looked at Ami with her violet eyes full of concern for her princess.

"She's physically fine, Rei-chan," Ami explained as everyone listened intently to the intelligent senshi of water, "she just seems to be really cold and tired. It looks as though she has been crying a lot."

"Crying? What could have happened?" Minako asked as she looked deeply at Usagi for a second.

"Well, she went to visit Mamoru-san," Makoto declared intelligently as Minako nodded, "do you think he did something to her?"

"Maybe," Rei answered as she thought about what could have happened and then something struck her, "maybe he finally told her."

"Told her?" Minako asked really confused as to what Rei was on about.

"Yeah you know, Minako-chan, what I told you a few weeks ago and how happy he looked."

"What did he look happy about, Rei-chan?" a voice asked as Usagi rose and faced her friend.

"Usagi-chan," Rei exclaimed as the others did the same, "what happened to you?"

"Well, I went round to Mamoru's and found him kissing another woman."

"Oh my god, Usagi," Ami exclaimed in complete and utter surprise.

"Did you really see him kissing another woman?" Minako asked as she leant in closer to Usagi.

"Well, not really," Usagi admitted, "but I saw red fragments around his mouth. I asked him about it and he admitted to kissing this girl named Noriko. So what did you see him happy about Rei-chan?"

Usagi was angry now at this point as she glared at Rei with her eyes flaring in rage. Rei was looking at Usagi and she was instantly scared with the look that she saw in her eyes.

"What was Mamoru so happy about, Rei-chan?"

"Now Usagi don't get mad."

"What's there to get mad at Rei-chan? But can you just tell me please?"

Rei hesitated for a little second and then concluded that she should tell Usagi.

"A couple of weeks ago, I saw Mamoru-san arm in arm with a woman. She had deep chestnut hair and he looked really happy with her. I questioned him about what I saw and he just brushed me off to try and stop me from questioning him. I'm really sorry, Usagi-chan."

Rei watched as she told Usagi what she had seen and Usagi's face just fell. The tears began again too and Rei and Minako rushed to Usagi.

"So, you know when I told you all that I was going to see Mamoru?" Usagi asked once the tears had stopped, "did you all know that Rei had seen Mamoru with Noriko?"

The other girls all shot each other uncomfortable looks and then Ami spoke.

"We did Usagi and we're so sorry that we didn't tell you before you left."

"So," Usagi said bravely as she tried to hold back the tears, "everyone knew except me. Everyone knew that my relationship was over before I did."

"Oh Usagi-chan, it's not like that," Minako said sincerely as she touched Usagi's arm gently with her hand.

"Then what is it like Minako," Usagi yelled a little too loudly as she jumped down from the table.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said feeling hurt at the volume of Usagi's voice.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked as Usagi began to walk away from them.

"Anywhere that's away from you lot," Usagi said sadly as the tears began to fall again and the girls tried to reach out for Usagi.

"But Usagi, you can't go?" Ami said as tears began to enter her bright blue eyes.

"And why not, Ami-chan?"

"You don't have any shoes on," she stated simply as Usagi then looked down at her bruised and bleeding feet.

"I don't care; I just have to get away."

And with that Usagi left the comfort and security of the group. She ran again as fast as her broken feet would go. They were protesting ferociously at the speed in which Usagi was going but she ignored then bravely. She had to get away, she just had to. She could not be in their presence anymore and everyone, whom she loved, except for her family, had lied to her since the very moment she had placed her feet back onto her home soil. Mamoru had cheated on Usagi and he had admitted it to her face. She had been devastated the moment his head nodded in answer to her question and now the girls had lied to her too. They had hidden from her the fact that they had seen Mamoru, out and about with this girl, even when she had declared to them that she had wanted to see him. They had kept it from her and now she was hurting like she had never been hurt before. However, she ran as fast as she would go from the Crown Café and was sure that a few of the girls were following her but they did not catch up with her. Usagi stopped eventually when her breath was waning and her body protesting at the persistence of the unwanted exercise. Usagi began to walk then as she caught her breath and ended up at the Tokyo harbour. She had always loved this place as a child and her father always brought her, when he could.

They used to sit by the sea and watch the sun set as the boats and ships meandered in and out of the harbour. Usagi had always been fascinated by the colours that the sky emitted when the sun was descending behind the horizon and felt a pull towards the Moon, when it appeared. Usagi had always felt an attraction with the ethereal satellite that only appeared at night, since a very young age and even now as the Moon appeared, the attraction grew stronger. She looked up at it now as she stood on the edges of the harbour walkway watching the ghostly exterior of her former home and realised suddenly how much she had loved residing then, when she had been the Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity had always had the warmth and affection that she had always wanted there and her mother and people adored their eternal princess. Usagi stood there as the water lapped up against the stilts that held the walkway in place, lost in her thoughts of her previous memories on the Moon. The memories of her former life were becoming much clearer now that she had finally had the full control of the Silver Crystal and her training and teachings from Eiji also helped in surfacing them. There had been banquets and parties that were the most elegant and beautiful throughout the Solar System and Usagi remembered the adoration and devotion that Queen Serenity felt for her people and they for her. The queen had loved them that much that she had given her life to save them all and Usagi would never forget that. She vowed that she would always protect this planet and its people, like the way in which her mother had protected hers, and would not stop until her last breath left her body.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity, Mother," the young golden-haired girl whispered as she closed her eyes in thought and brought her hands together.

Usagi still stood there in her bare feet and her polluted clothes but she still looked like the eternal Moon Princess. Her hair was still free and loose and hung down her back like a beautiful golden waterfall, it was still dirt-ridden but it sparkled with the authority of the Moon. Her eyes were pure and radiant and her creamy skin recently kissed by the sun glowed under the watchful gaze of her lunar guardian. Suddenly, the crescent Moon symbol of the Lunar Royal Family appeared on the forehead of the former Princess of the Moon and Usagi listened to the events that were playing through her mind. There was a battle raging and her Sailor Senshi were involved. They were clashing with a large monster that had four arms and was spitting pink liquid from its mouth.

However, the Senshi were losing as Mercury was knocked unconscious, Jupiter and Mars were locked tightly by the arms of the monster and Venus was trying to attack it but kept having to dodge the pink liquid that threatened her. Usagi watched as the Senshi battled but then Tuxedo Kamen showed up and started to help the Senshi. She was suddenly upset at the sight of him but knew that what was happening in her mind was actually occurring at that moment, so the concentration that Usagi held was suddenly broken. Her head rose as she gasped slightly and her eyes instantly clasped their sight onto the Moon. It shone with a ghostly glow and Usagi gazed at it for a while. However, the Moon symbol left Usagi then and she nodded knowingly at the Moon. She turned and ran then in a direction that she instantly knew was the correct one. Usagi ran and eventually reached her destination. The battle that she had just seen in her mind was actually occurring right before her eyes now and they were all there. All the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Luna and Artemis and Usagi just watched them. She reached for the brooch but then she hesitated. These people were the people who had betrayed and lied to her and she wondered if she should help them. She watched the battle occur with her thoughts whirling as she continued to clutch onto her brooch and watched suddenly as a large amount of acidic pink liquid came towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, here is chapter fourteen of my story 'Faith in the Moon,' and I hope you all enjoy. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the other chapters too. I really appreciateball of the feedback that I get and would like to hear more. I plan to get the next chapter up within the next week and by the most, I'll try and have it up by the weekend.

Anyway, thanks and enjoy, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailior moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Usagi watched as the acidic pink liquid came rushing towards her like a high intensity tidal wave but before it reached her, the brooch that she had been holding began to glow. She yelled her incantation as loud as she could and then the glow from the brooch engulfed her. In a flurry of pink ribbons and pure white feathers that took over her shimmering body, she became Eternal Sailor Moon and threw her sceptre into the heart of the liquid that was coming towards her. Her sceptre stopped the liquid dead in its tracks and then with an expert flick of her wrist, the liquid shot back at its owner. The Senshi, cats and Tuxedo Kamen did not see Usagi at first and all they saw was the liquid rebound off something and engulf the creature. They all gasped as it was such a surprise but then the creature shook off the effects of the rebound. Sailor Venus launched another attack at the creature then but her attempts were fruitless as the attack caused little or no damage at all but the creature ignored the attempts of Sailor Venus and focused its attention on the location where the liquid had previously sprung back. The area was cloudy and a little fogged but all watched the actions of the strange creature. Then from out of the mist came a swirling golden disc and it struck the creature. The creature shrieked in pain and dropped Jupiter and Mars, who it had clutched tightly in its alien grasp. Venus and Tuxedo Kamen rushed instantly to their aid but once they reached them, their curiosity heightened and they again watched the mysterious location intently. The creature was still shrieking in pain and then charged towards the mysterious location.

Then suddenly appeared from out of the mist, a lone figure and it jumped expertly from the haze. The figure was shrouded in mystery but from the outline, everyone knew who it was. It was Eternal Sailor Moon and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. However, Usagi saw the creature go for her and jumped out of its way. She then in a quick flurry of movements turned and whispered her incantation that released her attack. Her sceptre was raised and as she was still in the air, a large yellow bean appeared at its peak and shot directly at the creature. It screamed in agony again as everyone continued to watch in fascination and even Mercury had woken up by then. Sailor Moon appeared before the spectators then, all beautiful and glowing with her eyes full of pure emotion. However, Usagi never turned to look at the spectators and focused her attention and energy onto the creature before her.

"Who are you?" the creature asked as it tried to get back up while being scared for its life.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Usagi answered as she continued to look at it with her blue eyes shining, "all that matters is that you are attacking the innocents of this world and I shall not allow that."

The creature did not like the reply that it got and screamed in anger. It raised its hands and shot pure pink liquid from its fingers, which were aimed at Usagi. She dodged them just in time and raised her sceptre again.

"Moon Twilight Flash," she yelled quickly and efficiently as the yellow beam appeared again.

It shot at the creature which flew backwards but it seemed as though her attack had little effect on the creature. Usagi was stunned but she composed herself quickly and reapplied her stance. Her sceptre was posed ready for attack as the creature then began to spin quickly as it made its way towards her. Usagi watched the creature as it came closer and closer to her and was about to launch an attack when Sailor Mars initiated her flame attack. The flame engulfed the creature and Usagi too with the blaze burning her bare skin. Usagi screamed and the Sailor Senshi all gasped at the attack that had hurt their leader. Mercury then raised herself and shot her aquatic assault at the creature. Usagi watched the water take over the creature and the specks that did not reach its goal, cooled the injuries that Usagi gained from the last attack on her. This relief for the damage done to her was much needed and once the heat had dimmed, Usagi was ready to attack again. This time she rushed between the creature and the others and with her crescent symbol glowing yelled and a completely new attack was unleashed.

"Moon Crystalstar Launch."

All watched as their princess unleashed a new attack that all amazed them and Usagi pumped her energy into the assault that she had inflicted. The attack itself was pure white in colour with star-shaped crystals with razor sharp edges and rushed at its victim with full ferocity. The creature was then taken aback as the sharp edges cut its rough skin and then fell to the ground. It did not even try to raise itself as Usagi approached it with her sceptre held authoritively in her left hand. Usagi eventually reached her destination but did not do anything and just watched the creature before her as it wheezed in pain.

"Who are you, creature of the unknown?"

The creature did not do anything but then after a short pause it looked at Usagi and released a raspy cough. Usagi waited to see if it would answer her question but it did not and then she asked again.

"I asked who are you, unknown creature?" she repeated as she aimed her sceptre at the creature.

The creature turned its single red eye and placed its attention on Usagi.

"Everything is known about you, Princess Serenity of the Moon," the creature said bravely with a raspy alien voice.

Usagi was taken aback by the use of her formal name by this hideous creature but regained herself quickly.

"I said who are you, creature of the unknown?" Usagi asked for a third time with her patience waning and everyone watching the authoritive nature of the leader.

"I am Greico of the planet Vestian and my master will slaughter you all."

"Your master?" Usagi asked questioningly, "who is he?"

The creature just coughed and then followed that cough with a laugh. It laughed hoarsely and Usagi was slowly losing her nerve.

"My master will reveal himself in due course but so far you are not even deemed worthy to know his name."

"Tell me and your passing will be easier," Usagi threatened as she re-established the presence of her sceptre.

"Kill me anyway, princess, for I shall not tell you anything."

Usagi was hoping that the creature would tell her something because this was the second attack where a creature had threatened Usagi with the use and wrath of their master. She wanted to know what she was going to be facing in the future but knew that she was not going to get the information that she needed from this creature, so her sceptre was raised.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," she yelled at the top of her voice as light emitted from it and engulfed the creature.

Usagi watched as her power cleansed the being before her and then in a flash of black and purple light, the creature was gone. Usagi lowered her sceptre then but just continued to stare at the place at where the creature had previously been. Her eyes were clouded but her mind was in deep thought. What in the world was coming to the Earth next? She knew that if the entity that was coming was evil then she would have to face them in order to protect her world and the people. The people of this world were her primary concern and she vowed that she would do everything within her power to protect them all and allow them to lead the peaceful carefree lives that they were entitled to. However, Usagi was broken from her thoughts then by a soft comforting voice encouraging her to speak to them. Usagi blinked her eyes in confusion and looked to the side of her to see who the voice belonged to. It was Luna and Usagi was overwhelmed to see her.

"Oh Luna," she gasped in surprise and delight and with that Usagi scooped up the dark-haired cat into her soft embrace.

Luna purred as she basked in the warmth of Usagi's arms but then Luna noticed that there were tears pouring from her eyes.

"Usagi-chan," Luna exclaimed in worry for her princess and Usagi cuddled a little bit more into Luna's body, "what's wrong?"

"Usagi," the Senshi called as Usagi turned to look at them with her tears ceasing suddenly.

They had all been running towards her including Tuxedo Kamen but the look that Usagi shot them made them all stop directly in their tracks.

"Everyone," Usagi declared with such authority that it scared the warriors before her, "do not come any closer."

"Why Usagi-chan?" Mercury asked with such pain and emotion in her usually composed voice, "we want to help you and we are sorry."

"Yes, so sorry, Usagi-chan," Makoto added as Usagi looked at them all.

"Then why was I not told."

"We only had your best interests at heart, Usagi," Rei asked with deep emotion too embedded into her voice.

"Usagi-chan, what is wrong?" Luna asked with a dreaded kind of curiosity.

"Why don't you ask them, Luna," Usagi said as she shot the Senshi an angry look.

Luna was stunned at the reaction that Usagi was portraying but then from out behind the Senshi appeared Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi looked at him as he walked forward with the pure white mask hiding his identity and his body clothed in the elaborate tuxedo. His red and black cape was flowing elegantly behind him and a rose was held gently in his gloved hands. Usagi was overwhelmed with emotion and fear as he approached her and all she did was look into the deep midnight blue eyes that she had always adored so much. He was the love of her life and he had always made her feel special and wanted. However, that was the view that she had only a few hours ago and her view was different now. He had betrayed her and had ceased contact with her while she had been away and that was what that hurt the most. Usagi broke her thoughts then and lowered her eyes, so her gaze became shadowed.

"Stop, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Usagi said with such sadness that it frightened Mamoru.

Mamoru stopped then and just stood where he was. The formal name that Usagi used for him hurt Mamoru so much and all he wanted to do at that moment was take the shaking girl into his arms. He wanted to kiss her senseless and comfort her but Mamoru knew that she would not allow him. However, Mamoru knew that he had to try and that is what he decided that he would do.

"Usako, please," he started with pure devotion pouring through his words.

Usagi flinched at the usage of his pet name for her and tears began to appear again.

"Don't call me that, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

"Why?" he asked not understanding why Usagi was not allowing him to.

"Because you have no right to use that name that was previously used as a signal of the love and devotion that you had for me but with what you have done, you have no right to use it now."

"Usako, please," he repeated again as he tried to catch her gaze but failed.

"Don't," she yelled commandingly as she shot her face up and shot him a fierce look, "you have no right to use it and if I had my way you would never be able to use it again."

However, there was an interruption then in the form of Rei and Usagi turned to look at her.

"Usagi-chan, please," the red-suited sailor warrior said desperately as she came forward, "let us help you."

"Why should I?"

"Because we love you, Usagi," Rei stated simply as she looked at her princess.

Usagi shook her head viciously then and placed Luna gently on the floor. Her sailor guise disappeared then and she was suddenly just plain old Tuskino Usagi again. She was still wearing the dirtied white skirt and black top with her feet still bare and her hair was loose with the flecks of mud still visible within the golden strands of her hair. Everyone noticed the state in which Usagi was in and particular attention was paid to the broken and bruised nature of her feet. Mamoru and Rei rushed forward then and were about to reach out for Usagi when she jumped back with the ability of a Sailor Senshi.

"Please, Usagi," Rei cried as tears appeared with visible tears appearing from behind Mamoru's mask.

Mamoru removed his mask then and Usagi looked into the dark cool blueness of his eyes. He tried to talk to her using his gaze but Usagi was not persuaded and jumped back a bit more.

"Usako," Mamoru exclaimed as he watched his princess jump just beyond his grasp.

Usagi looked at the two most important people in the world to her who were standing in front of her looking defeated and broken. Rei's sailor suit was a little ripped but her inside was a lot more broken and Mamoru mirrored her pain. He loved Usagi so much and he hated himself deeply for what he had done to her.

"Usagi-chan, please," Minako said as she was joined by Makoto and Ami and Usagi turned to look at her.

Usagi said nothing and there was a deep uncomfortable silence that enveloped the people there.

"Please," Usagi said quietly as everyone there listened to what their princess had to say, "just let me be."

And with that Usagi turned from them with her feet still bare and her hair flowing behind her. She was rushing with all her might and the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were going to go after her but Luna stopped them. They listened to what she had to say and by the time she had finished, Usagi was lost to them. She had saved them all and for that they would always be thankful but they were all deeply annoyed at themselves. How could they have hurt the most important person in their lives in the way that they had? She was their princess, their beautiful shining princess and the saviour of their world. They all loved her so much and as they watched, Usagi continued to run and run as fast as her feet would go.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and as usual I'm sorry about the wait but I've been so busy and finally had a little time so wrote and uploaded the next chapter. I'm happy at the amount of responses I got from the last few chapters and how much everyone liked it and again I'd like to get everyone's thoughts and opinions on this chapter.

Thanks again for everything and especially the amount of support I'm getting as it's much appreciated.

With love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

The rain was pouring heavily at that exact moment as a young man walked casually out of a darkened building and locked it up firmly for the night. He secured the door and double checked that it was tightly sealed. Once satisfied that all was secure, he pulled his coat tightly around his body and opened up his umbrella. It popped with a soft click and then the young man braved the intense weather conditions. The rain had been plaguing the citizens of Tokyo for a few hours now and the young man had prayed that it would have stopped by the time that he had finished but he was never this lucky. He sighed for a moment as the ache within his limbs intensified and all he wanted to do then was to just get back to his nice warm apartment. He started to walk his usual route that he took to get home then and placed his shelter in the best position that would protect him from the rain. The wind had picked up at this point too and blew moderately against the young man who desperately wanted to get home.

The young man's name is Furuhata Motoki and he is a good friend to both Usagi and Mamoru. He has dirty blonde hair that was cut into a short style with tousled waves and wispy ends. His bright green eyes are usually shining with friendliness but at the moment they were dimmed due to his exhaustion. Motoki had worked all day in the café, which was not unusual for him at the moment but tomorrow was a luxurious day off for him, which he had deeply been anticipating all week. He had already deciding that he was quickly going to have a shower, some food, when he got in and then sleep until he was not tired anymore. He was going to lounge all day and conserve the energy that he would gain. The thoughts of a whole day of rest and relaxation excited him and with combining both university work and working at the café until all hours, it was rare that he would get a whole free day to himself. He revelled in his happy thoughts for a second but then something in the corner caught his eye.

He moved his umbrella slightly as to improve his view and looked at the lone blonde figure sitting hopeless on the cold wet concrete ground. Motoki studied the figure for a long moment and then after some deep debating in his mind concluded that the figure looked like Usagi. The figure had her golden blonde hair but it was not pinned into its usual style. It was loose instead and clung to her back. The figure looked lost and defeated as Motoki's tired green eyes continued to gaze at it.

Usagi was sitting on the cold wet ground feeling hopeless, lost and alone. The rain had bombarded her the moment it had started to fall and since its beginning, it had pounded her relentlessly. Her long white skirt which covered most of the lower part of her body was wet through and now clear too, so that Usagi's legs were now bare for the world to see. Her thin black top was soaking and getting heavier by the second but she ignored the extra weigh that she was gaining. Her body was freezing because of the cold rain and she had just started to shiver. Her hair was drenched and completely loose and her feet were bare and freezing. She was shivering and Motoki could not believe the sight that met his eyes. Usagi was just sitting there on the ground with the rain pouring on her and her eyes hallow and ghostly. Motoki looked at Usagi and then looked around cautiously. There was no-one else around and then all thoughts entered his mind. What had happened to her? She was alone and shivering with no shoes or coat. Had something happened to her or had someone done something horrific to her? These thoughts frightened him and then he walked cautiously towards her.

"Usagi?" he questioned softly as Usagi turned to look at the speaker after a few brief seconds.

Motoki was shocked the moment that he saw her face and the thought that the usually bright and bubbly Usagi could look so distraught and crushed tortured him. Her face was covered in numerous water droplets as they all cascaded elegantly down her soft cheeks and her flimsy clothing clung to her every curve. Usagi had always been a beauty in Motoki's opinion but he had never looked at her in that way. However, he had always enjoyed her company and viewed her as more of a sister than a potential girlfriend. She was a little young for Motoki though and he had thought the same when Mamoru has started dating her too but when they were together, his reservations were gone and he agreed that he had never seen the two of them happier than when they were together. She was always animated and optimistic, which was in sharp contrast to Mamoru's reserved nature to strangers where as Usagi would embrace them. She made him happier and more easy-going and Mamoru was good for Usagi too. He quietened her sometimes, when she was a little too loud or rude but Motoki knew that they loved each other dearly and wondered slightly as to where Mamoru was at the moment but then Usagi's sweet pleading voice broke his thoughts.

"Motoki?" she asked a little frightened and unsure as to whom her new companion was.

Usagi had turned her head then to look at Motoki but her eyes were very fogged at the moment and all she made out was a tall blurry figure but he spoke again and Usagi instantly recognised his voice.

"Yes, it's me, Usagi-chan. Are you alright?"

Usagi turned her gaze to look directly into Motoki's then and her pale blue eyes that usually sparkled with her happiness were now hollow and almost unrecognisable. Motoki looked into them and suddenly felt everything that Usagi was feeling. There was fear, innocence and a deep sense of vulnerability. However, Motoki also sensed anger within Usagi's soul as she was never angry at anyone but Motoki approached her a little more then and sheltered her quivering body with his umbrella.

"Not really, Motoki-san," Usagi answered as her vision became clearer and she was able to see him.

Motoki was worried for her then and he quickly pulled off his coat. The coldness of the night instantly overwhelmed him but he resisted the urge to put it back on and with some difficulty, he placed it tightly around Usagi's shoulders.

"What's happened Usagi? Where are your shoes? Shall I call Mamoru? Your parents?"

Usagi took in all the questions that Motoki asked and looked down at her broken and frozen feet. A distant look appeared on her feet then and Motoki grew worried again.

"Right Usagi, you're coming home with me," Motoki declared as Usagi looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because," he started, "you're soaked through and shivering quite a bit so we're going back to mine. It's closer than your place and Mamoru's and we're going to just get you warmed up, okay."

Usagi nodded exhaustedly as Motoki scooped Usagi up into his strong embrace. Usagi's weight held little difficultly for Motoki but he was exhausted from the long hours that he had worked that day at the café and then asked Usagi to hold his umbrella. She nodded in response and then as he carried her, she placed her head into his chest. Motoki noted the water that came off her hair and covered his thin shirt but he did not say anything and then began to walk in the direction of his apartment. They walked in silence for a little while and Motoki thought that Usagi had fallen asleep for a second but then he heard faint sobs coming from the tired and broken girl that he held in his arms. The faint sobs grew a little louder and Motoki asked Usagi if she was okay. Motoki got no response from the cold girl but then she spoke and her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

"Do you miss Reika, Motoki-san?" she asked quietly.

The question threw Motoki for a second as he was not expecting Usagi to mention his girlfriend but as he thought of her, warm feelings embraced him and a smile appeared too.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "I miss her everyday but we speak often on the phone and through letters. I'm happy for her."

Usagi took in everything that he had said but then continued to question him.

"How long has she been gone now?"

"Ten months but she's home soon and I'm counting down the days."

"You're a wonderful man, Motoki-san and Reika is very lucky to have your love."

Motoki blushed at the statement that Usagi just made and Usagi rested her head against his chest again. The warmth from his body surrounded her and comforted her. His very presence soothed her and she knew that she was very lucky to be friends with Furuhata Motoki. They eventually reached Motoki's apartment and once they were both over the threshold, Motoki deposited Usagi onto his settee. Usagi was a little more awake then and Motoki instantly walked into his kitchen. He pushed the button for his kettle and Usagi watched as he prepared hot chocolate for the both of them. He handed her the steaming cup, once it had been prepared and Usagi accepted it gratefully.

"Usagi, you really need to get out of those wet clothes," Motoki stated innocently as Usagi looked at the clothes that were clinging uncomfortably to her body, "why don't you have a shower first and then I'll try and find you some dry clothes to where."

"And what about these?" Usagi asked as she gestured towards her wet attire.

"I'll put them in the tumble dryer. They should be dry in a little while."

Motoki wandered into his hallway then and reappeared with a large green fluffy towel, a plain white shirt and some blue patterned pyjama bottoms, which he found out, belonged to Reika and had just been left at Motoki's apartment.

"I'll show you how to work it now," he stated then as he entered the bathroom and Usagi followed.

He showed her how to use the switches and dials and once Motoki was satisfied that she knew how to use them, he left her. Usagi looked around the plain white bathroom and then at her wet clothes. She stripped herself of the clothes and her skin instantly felt the relief. Usagi pushed the appropriate button then and warm refreshing water sprang from the shower head. Usagi felt the water with her fragile fingers then that had become sore due to the cold and wet conditions in which they had been exposed to and it warmed her instantly. She was suddenly excited and entered her whole body under the invigorating water. She allowed the warmth of the water to flow completely over every inch and curve of her body and she felt relief and content for just a second. However, as the water continued to flow, Usagi suddenly got a glimpse of the engagement ring that Mamoru had given her almost a year ago now and it shone beautifully. She fingered it thoughtfully and then sat down in the shower. The water from the shower continued to pour onto her head and soaked her hair even more but Usagi ignored the water and looked at the pink and silver ring. The ring was of beautiful craftsmanship and Usagi knew that he must have spent a small fortune on it.

When she had first received the ring, it had been a symbol of Mamoru's love and devotion to her and she had always looked at it with all the love that she felt for him. However, that image and feelings that she felt for the ring had change the moment that Mamoru had decided to kiss that girl and as she suddenly became overwhelmed by her emotions, she could not look at the ring. She turned her head and closed her eyes. Her face was quivering with the emotion that she was feeling and after a few minutes she recomposed herself. Usagi found some shampoo then and massaged it elegantly into her damaged hair. Once her cleansing had finished, she grabbed the green towel and began to dry her body and hair. She clothed herself then in the pyjama bottoms and buttoned up the shirt, which was a little big for her but she did not care. Usagi was happier at that moment than she had been in the last few hours and as she grabbed her wet clothes, she removed her presence from the bathroom. She found Motoki, who was sitting on his settee in the living room and as she was about to ask Motoki what to do with her wet clothes, she saw a pair of dark blue eyes gazing at her. Usagi did nothing as she saw Mamoru sitting in an armchair opposite Motoki and felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Mamoru, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked bravely as she turned her head so she did not have to look at him.

"Usako please, you have to listen to me," Mamoru pleaded desperately as he moved from the chair and towards Usagi.

"Listen to what, everything that I have already heard today and I told you not to call me that anymore, you don't have the right."

Motoki watched in silent shock as he watched the spectacle and wondered what had happened between the two lovers.

"Excuse me but what has happened between you two?"

Usagi turned to look at Motoki then so she did not have to look at Mamoru and the emotion and tears were building up inside her.

"Has he told you, Motoki-san, what he was up to while I was away?"

"No," Motoki answered honestly as his confusion grew.

"I found him today, Motoki-san, in the arms of another woman and they were kissing. I've only just come home too and I was so excited about seeing him…," Usagi sobbed as suddenly she completely broke down and dropped her wet clothes onto Motoki's floor.

"Is it true, Mamoru?"

"I'm ashamed to say that it is Motoki but I've said that I'm sorry to Usako and I just want to make it right between us. Usako, please?"

"No Mamoru," she yelled as the tears continued, "why should I? I was faithful to you while you were away for nearly a year and you couldn't even do it for a tiny twelve weeks."

"Usako…," he said full of distress as he drifted towards her desperately wanting to clutch her tightly into his embrace and never let her go.

"Just stay away," she yelled as she moved away from him and towards Motoki pleading with him to make Mamoru leave.

Motoki looked at Mamoru who looked so defeated and ashamed at himself and then glanced at the shivering girl who was looking to him for limited protection. Both Mamoru and Usagi were his friends and he wanted to help them both but his primary concern at the moment was Usagi. He had found her broken, cold and shivering and she needed a friend at the moment and Motoki vowed that he would fill that role for tonight. Usagi just stood there with her tears silently falling and her emotions welling up inside. However, Motoki turned to Usagi then and asked her to go into the kitchen, which she did and once she was safely in there, Motoki turned to talk to Mamoru.

"Mamoru-kun, I realise now that it was a mistake when I picked up that phone and rang you but I thought that Usagi needed you."

"Do you know how much I love her, Motoki?"

"I do yes," he nodded as he looked at his friend who looked so broken and defeated, "but you have hurt her Mamoru and it will take a long time for things to ever be right between you again."

"I realise that but I just want take her in my arms and kiss away her tears," Mamoru confessed as his own tears began to emerge, "I just love her so much Motoki and hate myself for what I have done to her."

Motoki walked over to Mamoru then and embraced him like the friends that they were.

"Just give her time and she might come round."

Mamoru nodded as he conveyed himself to his friend and he and Motoki then walked towards his door.

"Just go home tonight, try and sleep and talk to her in a little while."

"Thanks for calling me earlier, Motoki and please, look after her for me."

"I will do mate and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Mamoru answered mournfully as he and Motoki shared a manly handshake.

Mamoru left then and Motoki watched as his friend closed the door behind him. He was shocked that Mamoru had done something so stupid as to jeopardise what he had with Usagi. Motoki knew that Mamoru deeply loved Usagi and then wandered back into his kitchen to comfort a distraught and sobbing Usagi.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and I hope it clears up a few issues that were rasied from some questions asked. As usual, thanks to everyone that reviewed and I'd love to get some feedback on this chapter too, so please let me know what you thought.

Thanks again and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

The wind howled with a vengeance as a young harassed looking woman with long jet black hair rushed into the warmed café. Her hair was tied into a low knot and then concealed mostly behind a bright red beret. She breathed a massive sigh of relief as she began to get overwhelmed by the heat of the café and then scanned the room with her deep violet eyes. She was also wearing a fitted red coat that matched the colour of her beret and her cheeks were glowing due to the constant thrashing of the wind on them before she had entered the café. However, her eyes were locked into deep concentration and then found their target. In a secluded corner booth was a young man who was holding his hot mug of black coffee in his right hand with his eyes locked intensely onto it. The steam from the mug indicated that it was freshly made and then she wandered over. She stood next to the man for a few seconds and tried to make her presence known but the man did not realise that she was there. He just continued to look at the mug but then he turned and looked at the dark beauty before him. His eyes blinked momentarily and the haze that resided within them disappeared.

"Rei-chan," the man said as an indication that he knew of her presence.

"Mamoru-san," she replied in turn and sat in the vacant space opposite him.

Once Rei was comfortable, she removed her coat and beret and placed them conveniently next to her. The plush green seat that Rei was sitting on made her feel very relaxed and for a moment she forgot why she had asked Mamoru to meet her. It had taken Rei a long while to raise her courage in order to ring him and once she spoke, he tried to brush her away. However, Rei persisted in her attempts and finally Mamoru agreed to listen to her if she promised that she would leave him alone. She agreed and then they both decided to meet up and discuss the situation. They fixed a time and date and now here they were both wondering what the other was thinking. Rei sat in her place looking so timid and tense, which was very unusual for the usual fiery beauty and Mamoru who was opposite her was still looking as distraught and broken as he did last week.

It had been seven days, a hundred and sixty-eight hours and 10,080 minutes since he had held his beloved Usako in his arms and completely destroyed her world. He hated himself massively for what he had done to her and a few moments of weakness had ended their relationship that had been destined to last the millenniums. The image of her face, her hollow eyes and the many tears that fell haunted his mind and he missed her immensely with all his being. However, Rei had rung him only a few days ago and now here he was wondering what she wanted. She raised her eyes then and looked into the deep blue hollows that were Mamoru's. Their deepness seemed endless and although she had been lost by them once, she vowed that she would not be for a second time. Mamoru was Usagi's lover and she would never betray her knowingly but what she had done was almost as bad as what Mamoru did. Mamoru had betrayed Usagi in the worst possible way but Rei and the girls had almost done just as bad. They had concealed that they knew about Mamoru's meetings with Noriko and the chance that they had to tell her, flew past them. Rei had told the girls the moment that she had seen Mamoru and Noriko together and the numerous times after that.

The girls had concealed their knowledge of Mamoru's affair because they loved Usagi dearly and did not want to hurt her feelings. She was their most beloved friend and hated to hurt her. However, Usagi's tears were more hurtful to them than anything else and all they wanted was her happiness. But Usagi was now avoiding both Mamoru and the girls and every time that she saw them, she just turned her eyes and carried on with whatever she was doing. Rei had seen Usagi three times this week and each time their eyes met, Usagi ignored her and she did the same with Mamoru. Mamoru and Rei thought over their past encounters with their princess and how she had disregarded them over the past week. Rei hated the fact that Usagi would not talk to her and she was that worried about the lunar princess that she had called a meeting with the other girls to discuss what they should do. Ami managed a few suggestions but each got disregarded and the more they tried to come up with ideas, the more hopeless their situation felt. Usagi had never been this hurt before and they were not sure how to manage the situation, so in an attempt to try and reconcile with the princess, they called Luna.

Usagi had told Luna everything that she had seen and heard from Mamoru and the girls and Luna could not believe that the girls had lied to her. Luna had constantly told them that nothing was more valuable than the princess but Usagi had brushed this off every time Luna had mentioned it. Usagi knew that she was important in the survival of the human race on the Earth but she had always thought that her friends were valuable too and would declare to them often her feelings upon the matter. She claimed that she knew that she was important for the future world and that her survival was essential but she told the girls continuously that she loved them all and that their happiness was important to her. The girls loved Usagi and she really had brightened each of their lives with her happy carefree attitude but when needed she could be quite fierce.

However, once Luna had heard off the girls and they asked for her opinion in trying to help them reconcile with Usagi but Luna just shook her head at them. She stated to the girls that she had never seen Usagi in such a state before and that they had contributed to her pain and suffering. They questioned Luna fully about their princess but she would not answer any and once Luna had left, the girls felt even more helpless than before. It was this hopelessness that Rei felt that drove her to call Mamoru and ask to meet with him. She thought that maybe if they all worked together then they could reunite with Usagi. However, as Rei looked at Mamoru who was still seated across from her, she felt that their situation could quite possibly be a little more hopeless than it had been previously. Rei had anticipated that Mamoru would still be upset but she did not realise that he would be broken and the hollowness of his eyes scared her. However, her courage rose again and with that Rei bravely found her voice.

"Mamoru-san, we really have to try and find a way to speak to Usagi," she stated firstly as Mamoru raised his eyes to look at his beloved Usako's friend.

"I know that, Rei. Why else would I be here otherwise?"

His voice was rough but there was anger mixed in too and it scared Rei a little. However, Mamoru realised the roughness that had been in his voice and he apologised to her.

"How is she anyway?"

"She's not good apparently."

"Apparently?"

"Yeah, spoke to Luna yesterday and she filled us in but I have seen Usagi around a little and I have to admit, she does look upset."

"Well, of course she will look like that, Rei. Just look at what I did to her. I hate myself for hurting her so much," Mamoru confessed as he placed the mug back onto the table and placed his head in his hands.

Rei looked at Mamoru and again she could not believe that he was actually in this state. He was actually quietly sobbing now as Rei noticed a tear and she extended her hand across the table to rest on his. Mamoru noted the soft touch and looked at his female companion. Rei really was a beauty and she had grown so mature in the last two years. He wondered at times why she did not have a boyfriend but their situation was bad at the moment and all that matter to both of them was Usagi.

"It'll be alright, Mamoru. Usagi will come round. She's knows that we all love her dearly and that she loves us in return."

Mamoru nodded at Rei's explanation and the tears subsided a little.

"Have you seen her this week then?" Rei asked cautiously as Mamoru looked at her with his eyes shining.

"Yes," he admitted, "I've seen her twice and each time she looked so lovely. I wanted to rush over, gather her up in my arms and kiss her senseless but I didn't, I just stayed where I was watching her. Her movements were so graceful and she looked happy for a second. She was smiling and laughing and I still just watched her. She noticed me then and her happiness went straight away. She looked so broken then and I died inside the moment my eyes caught the horror that was within hers. She rushed away then and I haven't seen her since. What about you?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times as well and she's just blanked me too."

The two of them fell silent then and both began thinking about the golden-haired carefree girl that they both love so much. However, then as if by magic, the girl that haunted their thoughts entered the café with the door jingling a little as it opened. Usagi entered the café with a small smile gracing her lips as the warmness of the café relieved her from the cold that had plagued her outside. Both Mamoru's and Rei's eyes instantly went to her and they watched her as she made her way towards the counter. She ordered a coffee-to-go and then began talking to the girl behind the counter. A blush graced Mamoru's pale features and Rei noted it with affection but then she returned her attention to watching her friend. Usagi really was not dressed correctly for the weather that was storming outside as she was wearing a short denim skirt, a warm black coat and some red wellies. Her golden blonde hair was loose and wispy with a white bobble hat concealing the top half of her head and she also had a matching scarf and a pair of gloves too. Although, she was not appropriately attired, she did look warm but then both Rei and Mamoru noticed the bruises and cut marks that were located onto the back of her legs. They were both horrified as the injuries looked terrible but Usagi did not look as though she was in pain and continued her conversation with the waitress. The waitress poured Usagi's coffee into a disposable container and handed it to her. Usagi thanked the waitress then and gave her the correct money for the coffee. They both laughed then for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's company before Usagi had to leave and then Usagi started walking towards the exit.

However, she felt as though she was being watched and the second that she turned her head, she saw Rei's and Mamoru's eyes on her. Her face instantly fell but she did not continue to look and instead carried on towards the exit. Mamoru gasped then as she did and instantly rushed to where Usagi was going. He left behind his jacket and coffee and Rei followed him as she equalled his determination in seeing Usagi. Mamoru rushed through the exit and looked up and down the deserted street. He called Usagi's name but then a quick flash of colour that rounded a corner indicated to him that it was Usagi. He ran as fast as he would go, in the direction in which he knew she had gone and as soon as he rounded the corner, there she was. He stopped as he watched her retreating back and marvelled at the effect that she had on him. She mesmerised and completed him and he loved her more than anything. He blinked out of his thoughts then and continued to rush after her as he called her name. Usagi ignored Mamoru's persistent calls and just continued on her way as she clutched her steaming coffee tightly with the warmth heating her freezing fingers. However, Mamoru reached Usagi then and he grabbed her arm desperately. The touch frightened her and she dropped her cup on the ground as its contents spilled onto the frosty ground. The hot liquid missed Usagi's bare skin by inches and as she had dropped the cup, she had screamed due to her fright. However, her shock subsided a little and was suddenly aware that Mamoru was holding her arm. She shook it violently for a few moments but Mamoru retained a firm grip.

"Let me go, Mamoru," she yelled as she stopped shaking her arm and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"No, Usako," Mamoru stated firmly as he too looked into her eyes, "I just want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about, Mamoru. Our relationship is over and you saw to that good and proper."

"Usako, please," Mamoru pleaded as Usagi looked away from him for a second afraid that she would lose herself fully into the eyes that she adored so much, "I just want to talk to you."

"Stop it," Usagi threatened as she continued to not look at him, "you have no right to call me that name and how many times much I tell you."

Usagi's words were killing Mamoru and with each that left her lips, the more he died inside. He had never hated himself so much in his life but he vowed that he would not let Usagi leave until she had at least listened to him for a second.

"Usako, please. I'm really worried about you especially since I saw those bruises on your legs."

"You're worried about me? You're the one that cheated on me, Mamoru, and you gave up the right to worry the moment your lips touched hers."

She had turned to look at him again and her eyes were flaring with an anger that he had never seen there before.

"Or have you already forgotten that?"

"Usako, I'm so sorry and I love you so so much. Do you still love me?" he asked timidly as the anger in her eyes subsided and got replaced by the sadness that had been consuming them lately.

"Of course I do," she answered quietly as she lowered her eyes and Mamoru released her arm, "a love like ours doesn't just die overnight. "

Mamoru was rejoicing inside. His Usako still loved him and that was enough at that moment. He looked down at her covered head then and took her into his embrace. Usagi was overcome by his bold movement but she did protest. She had to admit that she did miss him a lot and this was probably just what she needed at that moment. She rested her head against his chest then and noted the constant pounding of his heartbeat. Her eyes closed then as she revelled in the intimate moment between them but then she realised what she was doing and she was disgusted in herself. The man before was the love of her life but he had cheated and she would not forget that. She had too much self-esteem to allow him to try and charm his way back in. Usagi pushed him away then and the force behind her hands surprised Mamoru. However, Usagi did not move after she had pushed him away and just stood there before him all beautiful and shining. She had turned her head so she did not have to look at him but Mamoru noticed that there were tears. Her tears always killed him and he reached out for her once more but she also took a step back. Usagi vowed that she would not be so easily charmed by him but then more tears fell. The pain and torment that she was feeling hurt her immensely but then she turned and started to walk away. Usagi glanced back at her love for a brief second and noticed that he too looked as bad as she was feeling.

However, her concern at that moment was herself and she courageous walked away from him. Mamoru watched Usagi's retreating form and then began to move forward but he was stopped. Rei was in front of him and the look in her eyes told him to let Usagi go. Rei had watched the entire display between Usagi and Mamoru and was amazed when Usagi allowed Mamoru to hold her. She had hoped then for a second but when Usagi pushed him away that hope had faded. Rei was looking at Mamoru now but he did not return it. Instead he was watching his Usagi, breaking inside more and more with each new step that she took and Rei too watched, amazed that these two people who loved each other so much but had caused each other so much heartache.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I've been really busy with work since I've been home from uni but anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks and please review, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Moon Twilight Flash," a feminine voice yelled as a large flood of yellow light flew from an extended sceptre that a girl clutched tightly in her gloved hands.

The light flew towards a beautiful looking creature that was in the figure of a thin attractive woman. She had long dark green hair, pale blue skin and was wearing a tight fitting red dress. The creature had been terrorising the shoppers of the main Tokyo shopping centre and it was lucky that Usagi had been there. She had been Christmas shopping for her family and she had seen this creature emerge from a puff of grey smoke. She flew into action the moment she had seen it and had dropped the gifts she had already purchased. In a flurry of pink ribbons and pure white feathers, Tuskino Usagi was discarded and there stood Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi rushed into action then and ordered the people that were still within the creature's vicinity to leave. Everyone did as Sailor Moon instructed and after they had all left, she immediately took up her fighting stance. They fought against each other for a while and eventually Usagi had thrown an attack at the creature which confused it. The bright yellow light had engulfed the creature and thwarted it for a second but it made little or no physical damage against it. Usagi gasped hoping that maybe the Senshi were coming but she knew that the creature was her responsibility at the moment and quickly threw her appeared tiara it. The tiara struck the creature's knees and it fell to the ground. Usagi sighed at this result and then pointed her sceptre at it again.

However, the creature was ahead of Usagi at that moment and released a large amount of purple light that had large deep purple bombs concealed within it. The light and bombs caught Usagi and the bombs that came into contact with her, exploded on her skin. It left some terrifying marks and Usagi screamed a frightening scream. She lay on the ground, where she had fallen from the blast and could not move her limbs. The pain that she felt was excruciating but then she saw the creature was starting to advance upon her. She screamed and was about to defend herself, when a rose pierced one of its eyes. Usagi was relieved that the creature did not strike her again and even though she still did not like to be in Mamoru's presence, she was relieved that he had stopped the creature from hurting her further. However, she rose then whist ignoring her caped companion and she raised her sceptre.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," she yelled loudly and then began to pour her energy into the power that got released from its tip.

Usagi poured as much of herself into the power that she could but little was happening. The creature did sound and look as though it was in pain but once the power had worn off, Usagi was stunned that her powers were having little or no effect again. She felt helpless and useless and she hated to feel this way especially when she was Sailor Moon. However, she fell to her knees in desperation and placed her head into her hands as her sceptre fell next to her. Usagi started to cry then but stopped them quickly as she scolded herself for being weak but then a comforting voice entered her mind. It was a voice that she had never heard before but strangely it was familiar and comforting. The voice belonged definitely to a female but then it began to recite some words that she had practised on numerous occasions with Eiji. They were words that helped to heighten her power but there were always horrific consequences afterwards.

However, the words played in her mind and she was considering saying them so she could defeat the creature. Her emotion began to grow then as she continued to think of the powerful words and she raised herself and her sceptre. Usagi then began to concentrate her energy onto her brooch to make the Silver Crystal appear and was almost successful in doing so, when suddenly from behind her a large blast of yellow energy shot at the creature that had almost recovered at this point. The attack had surprised her and Usagi had screamed her surprise. However, as she had concentrated on herself, Mamoru meanwhile had watched Usagi's every move, once he had thrown that rose and was amazed at everything that she had done. She had been about to do something amazing but the attack that shot at the creature had stopped it. Usagi dropped her gloved hands then and saw the attack of Sailor Venus engulf the creature. However, like Usagi's attack, it did not work properly and another of the Senshi launched an attack to help.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

Shots of green blasted towards the creature and the sharp balls cut the creature's skin. Usagi now took her chance and raised her sceptre again as she yelled the incantation that initiated her finishing move. The yellow beams shot towards the creature again but before the beams could consume the creature, the Silver Crystal shot from Usagi's brooch and moved towards the beams. It consumed the beams and Usagi gasped as the crystal did so. It then however, shone its light upon the creature and in screams of pain, the creature vanished. Everyone watched as the crystal did its work and then after the evil had been dealt with, the crystal shone its light upon Usagi. The power and light were so overwhelming that as much as Usagi tried to fight against it, she was no match. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen tried to help her, Mars and Jupiter launched their attacks at the crystal but it easily consumed them. Mercury tapped the buttons of her computer to see if she could find something to help as Venus decided to launch an attack which failed just as Mars' and Jupiter's had. Mamoru too tried to stop the crystal from taking over Usagi and he threw roses and himself at the light but each time he got rebounded. Usagi knew that her companions were trying to help her and even though she was still angry at them, she was thankful that they were trying to stop whatever the crystal was doing even though they were failing. However, suddenly the crystal completely overwhelmed Usagi then and in a brilliant flash of pure white light, she had disappeared along with the crystal.

Usagi blinked her eyes repeatedly as the intense white light consumed her vision and her body. After what seemed like a long time, the intensity subsided and Usagi opened her eyes to see where she was. She looked around and everywhere that her eyes turned there was a dull pink glow that consumed everything in sight. There was nothing that she could see, so she assumed that she was alone and decided after a little consideration that it looked as though she had travelled to a different dimension. She raised herself from her laying position then and noticed that her body was completely uncovered. She was completely naked and there was a dull pink glow that was everywhere that she looked. She was confused entirely and as her mind began to defog itself, suddenly everything became clear. She had been fighting a strange creature and then everyone showed up. She knew though that she had been grateful that they had arrived but she was still angry with them and then the crystal had gone crazy. It had first vanquished the creature and then it took and consumed her. Usagi was disturbed by the actions that played through her mind and placed her face into her hands feeling distraught.

However, Usagi's hands caught her attention then and she looked at the lines and dents that were there. Her hands had once been beautiful and delicate but now they were worn and starting to crack due to her constant hard work lately. Usagi had raised her game in being Sailor Moon considerably since she had returned from her training with Eiji and she had needed to desperately. She could only relay on herself now after what they had all done and concealed from her and tears began to emerge as she thought of her life over the last few weeks. She was tormented and broken and as her depressing thoughts devoured her slowly, a sudden silver radiance appeared from out of the deepest depths of the pinkness. Usagi did not notice it at first but once she did, it surprised her and her interest grew. The glow grew with each second that passed and then it began to slowly float towards Usagi. She watched it intently unafraid as it slowly approached and then it began to swirl. After a long moment, the swirling glow coupled back together and began to slowly take a form that Usagi did not recognise.

The swirling silver glow bonded together and slowly began to take the form of a human figure. A tall body, long and lean was formatted and the physical features of a woman began to take their form. Breasts were formed, along with long shapely legs and then a face was created too. Long pure white hair sprung from the head of the woman and it spun itself into a style that Usagi was all too familiar with. A pure white gown wrapped itself around the figure then and a pair of elegant pure white wings sprouted from the back. Then to finish off crystal blue eyes opened and a bright yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Usagi stared at the figure in pure astonishment as her eyes began to shine with emotion as they stared at the divine creature before her. Usagi's crystal blue eyes studied the spirit and then without a single word, an elegant ethereal forefinger was pointed and it lightly touched the crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. The touch was light and gentle and as the deity closed her eyes, the pink glow that surrounded them and both succumbed to the whiteness that was increasing. After a few moments of shock and astonishment, Usagi eventually opened her eyes as the beautiful and comforting voice of the goddess that floated before her cascaded through Usagi's mind.

"I am so glad that I have finally met my greatest descendant," said the sweet voice of the goddess, "the Neo-Lunar Princess Serenity."

"Excuse me," Usagi answered in confusion using the same method of speech as the deity had, "who are you?"

"I am the moon goddess, Selene," she answered simply as a smile spread across the graceful features of the ancient goddess.

"Moon goddess? Selene?"

"Yes Serenity, I was the founder of our kingdom and every queen and princess since is a direct descendant of myself."

"I don't understand?" Usagi questioned as the conversation between the two divine beings progressed, "what am I doing here? Why is this happening?"

The goddess extended an elegant hand and caressed the soft cheek of the moon princess. She felt sympathy for this girl who had suffered as much as she had done herself and felt guilty that she would have to place more on the shoulders of the girl who looked so small and fragile at the moment.

"My dear dear Serenity," the goddess whispered in pure and utter emotion, "I'm sorry for all the pain that my crystal has brought for you."

"Your crystal? The Silver Crystal was your's originally?"

"Oh yes, I created it with my very power and being and had it arranged so that it was passed to every next generation of female of my lineage. I had it planned so that it would bond entirely with every new mistress that it had and take on the form of that mistress too, that is why its form changed when you took position of it."

"Okay, but why am I here now?"

"I am sorry Serenity," the goddess apologised and then she smiled shyly, "but I have to do this."

"Do what?"

The deity touched Usagi crescent symbol again and then a vision flashed before her mind. It was a fearsome battle and all the warriors there were battling ferociously. There were both males and females fighting but there was one lone battle that was more prominent than all the rest. There was the moon goddess holding her crystal that was atop the sceptre that Usagi now used and she was dressed exquisitely wearing just white and silver. However, her opponent was not so handsomely dressed but instead looked quite ragged and wild. The goddess was battling a male and he was dressed completely in black. He wore long ragged robes of black and he too held a sort of sceptre. It was long and brown with a clear gem at its peak and that had a green light swirling inside it and Usagi watched as the two battled fiercely. The goddess used her crystal and the man used his as the story of the two unfolded.

"Why are you showing me this?" Usagi cried almost in tears as the goddess winced but she knew that Usagi deeply needed to know what was going to unfold.

"Princess Serenity," she began quietly, "the man that I am battling with is named Valance and he is a deeply evil man. Long ago, before the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, there were no mortals, only angels, demons and divinity. Every being held immortality and a great power but there were some more powerful than others and I was one such person who was lucky enough to hold such supreme power. There were only three within our entire world who held the highest power and I was the leader of the three of us. We looked after our world and maintained the order and peace that everyone was accustomed too but there was one god who envied myself and the others. He tried to fight us at first but lost and in his anger at his defeat, he joined himself with other and became one of the most powerful beings in existence. He gathered a large army of followers and wanted to take over our world and absorb everyone's power in order to become the most supreme being that there could be. However, he absorbed more and more and he became so strong that I feared for my followers and we had to place their power and energy within twelve very special jewels. Each of my followers placed their essence inside a jewel that was specially designed for them and were sent away to be safeguarded but Valance heard of our plan and thus launched his attack. He killed each of the twelve and other two of the same rank as myself and I was left to try and defeat him. We battled each other for days but eventually I was victorious but I had to give up my immortality to achieve it and still Valance was not completely destroyed after our battle. He was still alive but due to my limited power now, I could not kill him and thus had to seal him away."

"I'm sorry," Usagi interrupted, "but again I don't know why you are telling me all of this."

"Because Serenity, Valance has escaped and is after the jewels once more. If he is not stopped then the world, your world, will be destroyed."

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled as tears emerged from her sparkling blue eyes and the goddess watched with utter sympathy, "why is it always me who has to save the world?"

"Because Serenity, you are the only one who has the power capable enough to achieve this kind of result. I am sorry Serenity to place more responsibility on your shoulders but this world needs a protector and you're the only one for the job."

"What if I don't want the job?" Usagi questioned as her emotion rose.

"Serenity, you must defeat Valance. I did all I could when he tried to destroy my world and now you must do the same."

"I am tired of having to defend this world. I am tired of having everything that I want and work for denied from me. I am tired of having to fight to just survive each day. I just want a normal life where I only have to worry about normal things. I did not ask for this life and all I have ever wanted is to be normal."

"I know that Serenity but you are no ordinary person. You are Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Neo-Queen Serenity of the future. This world is your responsibility and you need to protect it. For me Serenity, will you protect this world for me and your mother?"

"My mother?"

"Yes, your mother, Queen Serenity, who died to save you and give you a life worth living."

"I'm sorry goddess but I cannot keep living in the past with no help of every completing anything. I am alone right now as my friends and love betrayed me and I fight to protect this world alone and I am getting tired of having to do it all unaided."

"But you are not alone, Serenity, your friends and your prince stand beside you in every battle that you fight and help you to protect this world."

"But they betrayed me. How can I ever trust them all again?"

"Okay Serenity, don't protect this world for me, or your mother, or even the senshi or Endymion, but do it for every man, woman and child in this world that cannot defend it themselves. Do it for Chibiusa."

Usagi gasped at the mention of her future daughter's name and visions of her came flooding back.

"You love her, do you not?" the goddess asked as she noticed the tender look that Usagi now held on her face.

"Yes," she replied simply and plainly, "with all my heart."

"Then protect this world for her. Protect this world so your daughter can have a future, just like your mother did for you."

"Okay," Usagi answered as the realisation of her task finally struck her, "what must I do?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month but I finally finished my chapter this morning and have just uploaded it. Again as usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed as they are greatly received and please please do the same for this one.

Thanks again and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

A battered and broken young blonde girl staggered into the emergency department of her local hospital as the few patients there waiting to be seen glanced at her as she passed them. The blonde was in a bad way and this was noticeable by the lack of clothing that she was wearing. From the charred remains of her attire, it looked as though she had been wearing a pair of black jeans and a black and silver top. The only clothes that still remained properly were her black trainers and even then they were damaged considerably. However, the blonde held her arm tightly as she stumbled into the unit and was noticed instantly by the receptionist. The receptionist had been dealing with one angry patient but she removed her attention the instant that she saw the state that the girl was in. Her long blonde hair was loose and black in places due to the dirt and where it had been burnt a little. Her skin was no better as she was covered in grazes, bruises and cuts and the receptionist gasped the moment she laid her eyes on the young blonde. She ignored the angry patient then and rushed to the side of the girl.

"Miss," the receptionist began in a deeply worried tone as she noticed the intensity of the blonde's injuries, "Miss, are you alright?"

The blonde's dull blue eyes glanced at the receptionist then and she gently shook her head as she suddenly clutched her side in pain. She collapsed then fully due to the greatness of the pain but was lucky enough that the receptionist caught her. The receptionist screamed then for help and in a matter of moments, two nurses appeared in their scrubs and rushed towards the receptionist and the injured girl.

"What seems to be the problem, Saaya?" one nurse asked who was dressed in a complete set of purple scrubs.

"I don't know," the receptionist replied truthfully, "she just wandered in here looking deeply in pain and then just collapsed."

The second nurse dressed in dark blue started surveying the damage of the blonde as the other continued to question Saaya.

"We need a doctor here, right now," the nurse dressed in blue stated as her two companions looked at her worriedly, "she has a large amount of injuries and her pulse seems to be decreasing but the second. Saaya, get me Doctor Chiba immediately?"

The receptionist nodded and after a few moments, Mamoru appeared in his white coat looking extremely harassed. Mamoru had been put to work in the emergency unit tonight and even though there had not been that many patients, their agitation was great and it was voiced mainly at Mamoru. He had been working non-stop for the last six hours too and another emergency was not what he wanted right now. All he wanted to do right now was have a large cup of coffee that would hopefully keep him awake long enough so that he could work better and to not let his thoughts stray towards Usagi. Mamoru had worked a lot of hours over the last few weeks because the busier he was, the less he thought of Usagi, which was good for him. However, as he entered that emergency waiting room, answering the calls of the receptionist and nurses, the sight that met his eyes was too much. Usagi was there, lying on the floor looking broken and a wreck of her former self and Mamoru could not help but allow a few tears to fall, the moment they laid their gaze onto Usagi. She was unconscious at that moment and as the nurses started to administer their knowledge of healing Usagi's injuries, Mamoru could not do anything but look at the beautiful young blonde.

However, his feelings and thoughts were disturbed then by the shrieking of the purple-dressed nurse to help and he instantly rushed to Usagi's side. Mamoru remained composed as best as he could as he administered a quick diagnosis on the floor of the emergency unit. His diagnosis was quick and he told the nurses his findings and then ordered then to fetch a trolley. They did as Mamoru instructed and as they did, it gave Mamoru a few precious moments to be alone with Usagi, even if she was hurt and not awake at that point. The tears became more prominent at that point and as he smoothed her damaged skin, it became too much for him. The tears fell even more and he felt then that he was going to loose her. He scooped Usagi's lifeless body into his arms then and rocked them both gently as he whispered tenderly to her.

The nurses were back at this point with their trolley and ushered Mamoru to let Usagi go so they could administer the much needed treatment to her. Eventually, Mamoru did as they asked and then he followed the nurses as they placed Usagi into the emergency ward. They began to carry out their work then as Mamoru painfully watched and finally the nurses allowed him to carry out his work. He examined Usagi's body fully and with each new injury that he found, his heart ached more and more. He did not know what Usagi had been up to that night and was cursing himself that he did not know. These type of injuries must have been caused by a creature that she had fought being Sailor Moon and once again he cursed the gift that had been given to his beloved Usako. Mamoru loved Usagi more than anything and as he applied the necessary treatment that would heal Usagi, the worse he felt. Mamoru dealt with death and disease everyday but it was rare that it would ever personally affect him and now here was Usagi lying in a hospital bed with her body utterly broken. He wanted to kill whoever had done this to Usagi but his primary aim at the moment was to make sure that she was going to be alright and as he continued his efforts, a sudden groan emitted from the injured girl's lips. That small groan was one of the best sounds that Mamoru had ever heard and he stopped his administrations immediately in order to try and communicate with Usagi.

"Usagi, no Usako," Mamoru addressed as he grasped Usagi's dirtied hand in his own, "can you hear me, Usako? Usako, can you hear me? "

Mamoru's efforts were rewarded with a slight movement of the hand that he was holding and that small movement greatly elevated his spirits. A few moments ago, he was faced with the prospect of losing his Usako but she was responding to his efforts and he loved her more for that. Usagi groaned a bit more then as Mamoru continued to talk to her and suddenly Usagi opened her eyes. They moved around the illuminated room with the brightness obviously hurting her eyes but once their focus was regained, they landed onto Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked with uncertainty in her voice that was sweet but also fragile.

"Yes Usako, I'm here. It's me, Mamo-chan."

The fact that Usagi had identified that Mamoru was in the room with her and that she had called him Mamo-chan was the greatest gift that she had ever given him. He smiled as he spoke to her and then gently began to smooth her unkempt hair. She looked so fragile at that moment and it pained Mamoru greatly to see her in this way.

"Usako, it's okay. I'm here for you," he said tenderly as he kissed her hand softly with his lips, "do you hurt anywhere?"

Usagi nodded in response to his question although with immense difficulty.

"Where?"

"My stomach, arms and legs," Usagi answered as tears fell from her eyes due to the pain that she was suffering, "it hurts so much, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru felt a sudden twinge in his gut then and he kissed her hand for a second time.

"Why are you in this state, Usako? What you been up to?"

Usagi had however closed her eyes at this point and was wincing and groaning due to the pain in her body. Mamoru felt so helpless at that point and the fact that he was a doctor made it slightly worse. He was able to carry out his duties completely with quality results usually, when he personally was not involved with the patient but now he was here with Usagi and his ability was just evading him.

"Usako, please speak to me?"

Usagi winced a bit more but then she finally spoke.

"Ami?"

"What?"

"I need to see Ami-chan," Usagi answered again with some difficulty but Mamoru nodded.

He quickly left Usagi for a moment but not before telling the nurse outside to watch her closely and he rushed towards the locker room. He approached his locker, tapped in the correct code and it opened, revealing Mamoru's work possessions. He rummaged through the mass of objects and eventually was successful. He found his phone, tapped in the appropriate number and then waited for his call to be answered. After numerous rings, a sleepy voice answered and Mamoru quickly began his tale.

"Ami-chan, is that you?"

"Yes," came the sleepy voice of the intelligent sailor warrior, "why are you calling at this hour, Mamoru-san?"

"Ami, there is little time to explain much except that I'm in the hospital and Usagi is here."

"Usagi, why is she there?" Ami asked as her worry and concern for her princess rose.

"I don't know fully but she is suffering with extensive injuries at the moment and she asked to see you specifically."

"Right okay, I'm on my way."

"Okay Ami-chan, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can."

They said their goodbyes then and after replacing his phone into the locker, he rushed back towards Usagi. However, once he arrived, the sight that met his eyes scared him even more as Usagi was there with two nurses and another doctor. They were trying to stop some bleeding that had appeared from no-where and Mamoru's tears were becoming more pronounced now. He did not want to loose Usagi as he loved her with all of his being and he was being punished for all the stupid mistakes that he had ever done including hurting Usagi. His breathing was starting to become heavy then and was even more frightened when he heard his medical colleague say that they needed to get Usagi into surgery as soon as possible.

"Doctor Tottori," Mamoru addressed so he could gain his attention.

"Yes Doctor Chiba," the aging doctor answered as he turned his attention quickly from Usagi to Mamoru.

"I wish to ask why the patient needs to go into surgery?"

"Do you know this girl?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered simply with pain and hurt pouring through his eyes.

"Okay," Doctor Tottori said as he asked the nurses to keep their attentions and then turned to Mamoru, "as you can see the patient has some very bad bruises and some burn marks too. However, this is only on the surface, miraculously she has not broken any bones but she has bruised a few. Also, she has some minor bleeding on the inside that needs some quick attention."

Mamoru nodded as he listened to Doctor Tottori's results but then Mamoru asked if he could see the reincarnated princess before she left for surgery. Doctor Tottori was about to object but once he saw the devotion that Mamoru felt for this little blonde girl, he thought against it.

"Okay Doctor Chiba but you will have to be quick because the sooner we get her into theatre, the sooner it will be better for her."

Mamoru nodded and then Doctor Tottori and the nurses left so Mamoru see Usagi. Usagi looked even worse at that point than she did a little while ago and he hated what she had done to herself. The bruises and cuts that Usagi had sustained most likely during a battle, had been cleaned and covered with bandages and her previous clothes were now gone and she was wearing a pale blue thin gown. Her face was still battered but her eyes were open and the bright blue of them suddenly lifted his spirits. He rushed to her side then and touched her hand softly with his. However, Usagi winced at his touch, which hurt Mamoru a bit but Usagi smiled and thus made him feel a little better.

"Is Ami-chan on her way?" Usako asked softly as Mamoru nodded.

"Yes," he said between tears and then he started to question her a little more, "what has happened to you?"

"It was a battle," Usagi said simply as a faraway look entered her eyes, "but if you think I look bad, you should see the monster."

Both Usagi and Mamoru chuckled at her small joke but then a serious look appeared onto Usagi's face.

"Mamo-chan, I am going into surgery aren't I?" she asked as Mamoru nodded again, "I thought so but I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, Usako. Anything."

Usagi then grabbed from the table that was next to her bed two jewels, one which Mamoru was all too familiar with and the other which he was not so. The first was the Mystical Silver Crystal, which Mamoru hated above all else as it caused her so much pain and hurt but the other jewel was one that Mamoru did not know. It was what looked to be a pearl and it was the same size as the Silver Crystal. It was pure white in colour with a shimmering tone to it and Mamoru had to admit that it was beautiful. She handed both of the jewels to Mamoru then and she said a few words, which were so important.

"Give these to Ami and tell her to examine them. Once she has done that, go to Luna and she will explain everything."

"Explain? What is there to explain?"

"Ami, will know once she has examined them both."

"Doctor Chiba, Tuskino-san really needs to get ready for surgery," came the interrupting voice of one of the nurses.

Mamoru turned to look at the nurse and asked for longer but the nurse declined his request.

"She really needs surgery now, Doctor Chiba."

Mamoru nodded then as he turned back to look at Usagi. She was so beautiful and he gently began to smooth her hair. He kissed her lips softly then as Usagi allowed him to. It was sweet and brief but then they were interrupted again. Mamoru nodded to them then and the medical team rushed in to take Usagi away for surgery then. Usagi was then whisked away to surgery as Mamoru was left standing holding the two jewels in his tired hands. He looked at them deep in thought but was suddenly brought back to his senses, when Ami rushed in looking tired as she asked Mamoru what was going on.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, here is chapter nineteen and again I am so so sorry about the wait. I have not posted in a while because of the large amount university work that I have had and I have also been editting my other Sailor Moon story, which has taken a while lol. However, I hope to redeem myself a little with this chapter and again please post afterwards to tell me what you think.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Usagi was sitting in her room quietly as she elegantly raised a silver-coloured spoon to her lips that contained a small amount of steaming hot soup. The liquid passed Usagi's plush lips and it warmed her insides instantly. However, as Usagi raised the spoon again to take another sip, she forgot herself for a moment and dropped the spoon along with its contents. The soup spilled onto Usagi arm and in her surprise the contents of the bowl too spilled onto the floor with some flecks attacking her arm. Usagi screamed as the hot soup poured onto her arm and instantly she rushed to the bathroom. The handle for the cold tap was turned and immediately the cool refreshing liquid aided her injured arm. Usagi allowed the water to rush over her skin for nearly half an hour and eventually she released her frozen arm from underneath the water.

However, as Usagi had waited patiently for her skin to cool, she caught her reflection in the clear mirror of the bathroom. She looked at her complexion which was paler than usual and her bright golden hair was still wet from her earlier shower. Her eyes were hollow and almost ghostly and her white skin was covered by an equally white towel. Usagi's eyes watched her as she studied the image that stared equally back at her and it amazed her how quickly her life had changed within a few weeks. Not too long ago she had been almost carefree and happy; she and Mamoru were getting along better than ever, Usagi and her friends were spending a lot of time together and physically and intellectually Usagi had never felt better but in a matter of moments it had all been snatched from her.

Mamoru had betrayed her, the girls had lied to her and her carefree life was now blemished with responsibility and obligation again. However, this time her responsibility was hers to bear alone and she had even failed in that respect when she had told Ami. She had told her a few pieces of information and then instructed that Luna would divulge the rest, which she had done. Ami had been stunned at what she had heard but had been asked not to tell the others to which Ami had given her word. Usagi was glad that Ami would not tell the others and that she had offered to help but Usagi always insisted that she must carry out this task herself. It pained her sometimes that she had to shun her friends but then she would remember what they had done and she would say that she was doing the right thing. However, there was also the subject of Mamoru and after his way of helping her when she had stumbled into the hospital; she was softening a little to him. She also remembered that he had kissed her before she had gone into surgery and that she had not turned away.

It had been a moment of weakness and she was cursing herself still to this day. It had been nearly ten days since that faithful day and she was lucky that the surgery and aftercare had gone well. Her parents had been with her as much as they could, whist she had been in the hospital and Mamoru too had visited her every day. He stayed with her constantly and Usagi had been kind to him but brief. She did not want to start dating him again or even being friendly but she had thanked him. Mamoru had tried a lot to try and get Usagi to talk to him by bringing her flowers, chocolates and other presents that he knew she would like but she never backed down. Mamoru too was persistent in his attempts but they were always fruitless and the day, in which Usagi had been released from the hospital, he had tried again. He asked her if she was well, which she had replied yes and he tried to give her a card but she rejected his offer. Usagi's parents had been with her too and Kenji had stepped in front of his daughter. Kenji stopped Mamoru from pestering Usagi while Ikuko helped her daughter into the car. They both knew what Mamoru had done and they were disgusted with him. He had wormed his way into their daughter's heart and then shattered it into a thousand pieces. Usagi had been devastated over the last few weeks and they hated what he had done to her. However, eventually Ikuko and Kenji managed to get their daughter home and she had stayed indoors since then. Usagi had gone to school a few times but some days she felt terrible so she did not even venture outside and Usagi was thankful that she did not have to fulfil her mission just yet. Ikuko tried to encourage her daughter but it was fruitless and Ikuko eventually just left it.

Usagi continued to look at herself in the mirror as she replayed a few select memories through her mind and she fell to the ground hugging herself. She felt lost and alone as tears appeared and then buried her face into her knees. She stayed there for a little while but suddenly she heard a small beeping noise coming from her bedroom. Her head perked up instantly and she rushed into the room. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and trainers and grabbed her crystal and brooch. She then began at a quick pace as she forgot her earlier sorrow and rushed out of her house. She focused her energy onto her crystal then and it began to glow whist still beeping. The beeping meant that someone with one of the sacred gems, which was what that pearl had been and had asked Ami to examine. That had been the reason why Usagi had stumbled into the hospital injured as she had been battling against the evil Valance who had wanted to get the sacred gem from the reincarnated person and it had been fierce. They had both sustained major injuries but she had been the victor.

Usagi had been instructed by the Goddess Selene herself to get the gems from inside of her reincarnated guardians and to stop Valance from getting them. Usagi had to prevent Valance from collecting them and combining them together because they would create a terrible amount of power that could be used in any way in which the bearer wished. Valance was to be stopped at all costs and Usagi knew this. However, Usagi had been told that there were twelve gems to gather and a last ultimate gem that would combine them all. Usagi had succeeded in her first battle but it had cost her grievously and now she would have to do it again. Valance had located another gem and he was trying to get it now. Usagi would try and prevent him from hurting the innocents in this world and she knew the costs of the mission that she was participating in. She would protect them with her life and as the crystal beeped more, Usagi knew she was running in the right direction. She rounded corners, jumped over obstacles that came in her way and then speeded up her pace when she heard the scream of an innocent child. The scream was high-pitched and oddly familiar as it reminded her of her future daughter but she kept her speed. Usagi then jumped over another obstacle and was shocked at the sight that met her eyes.

A creature that was horrible to look at had a small girl pinned to the ground with its many limbs preventing the child from moving whist sucking out the girl's life force. The creature was so consumed in its task that it did not notice Usagi and only did, once Usagi had yelled her incantation. In a flurry of white feathers and pink ribbons, there stood Eternal Sailor Moon in all her glory and instantly flew towards the creature with a stinging kick to the stomach. The creature was caught entirely off guard and the kick had enough force behind it so it forced the creature to release the child. Usagi then called her tiara to her and threw it at the creature. The tiara consumed the creature as it trapped it in such a way that it would not be able to harm anyone for a while and Usagi rushed to the girl's side. The girl was very beautiful indeed and as Usagi scooped her up into her embrace, the girl became limp. Usagi was instantly worried about the girl and as she began running away from the creature, she turned her back and was struck by an attack. Usagi screamed and as she flew forward with the girl still in her arms, the creature struck for a second time. It flew forward straight after its first attack that was a thin long black stick filled with blue lightning and it pierced Usagi's skin. It struck her in the back and Usagi was suddenly in deep pain. She collided then with the ground and the girl flew from Usagi's arms.

Usagi lay on the ground for what seemed like ages and as she finally came around, she looked to where the young girl was. She scanned her surroundings and saw that she was just a few feet ahead of her. However, the creature was also there and it loomed over the grey-haired girl. Its many limbs completely surrounded the girl and it looked as though it was trying to suck the life force out of the girl again. This sight frightened Usagi and she then called on her sceptre to appear. The sceptre answered Usagi's call and in a sprinkle of stars, it appeared. It fell with a soft thud next to Usagi and she gripped onto it as tightly as she could. Usagi stood up then with difficulty and focused her energy on the sceptre. The sceptre began to glow and a few seconds after, Usagi's wound on her back was partially healed. It was healed enough so Usagi could continue with her battling and then she lunged forward with her sceptre. It struck the creature but it had already done its work then and the gemstone that was hidden inside the girl appeared. The gemstone was a sapphire and it shone brilliantly the moment that it was released. The creature stopped for a moment as it stayed loomed over the unconscious girl and then Usagi dropped her sceptre. She had seen this before when she had succeeded in fighting off another of Valance's creature and she got the pearl. The battle then had been fierce and was nothing that she had ever experienced before. She had enough energy afterwards to stumble to the nearest hospital and this battle was going to be the same.

Usagi grabbed her Silver Crystal then and with all her energy focused, the crystal's power centred on the creature. The creature began to scream but Usagi ignored the screeches and just continued to control her energy. After a few long moments, the creature vanished with a piercing shriek and the sapphire that it had been clutching dropped onto the stomach of the girl. Usagi dropped her hands and her crystal then and walked with difficulty but victoriously towards the girl. She reached for the sapphire but before she could hold it within her gloved hands, a large amount of green sharp light hit Usagi. However, Usagi reacted as much as she could in the small time that she had and managed to get the young girl out of harms way. The sapphire meanwhile had rolled off of the girl then and was quite away from the beaten girls. Usagi had taken most of the hit after that attack and she lay over the girl with the back of her uniform black and slashed from all of the attacks that she had taken. Usagi cradled the young girl for a few seconds in her tired arms and then laid the girl down then on the ground. Usagi however rose then and she turned around to face her opponent. It was Valance and he looked like he had the first time he and Usagi met. He had ragged red hair that just reached his shoulders and he was completely dressed in black. He was floating high above Usagi and the young girl and he was wielding his brown-coloured sceptre. He was smiling wickedly at the girls and he then started to speak as Usagi faced him more.

"So Serenity, we meet again."

"Valance, why do you continue in this mission?" Usagi asked as she looked as frightening as she could.

"Because I want and need the power, Serenity," he stated simply as he gripped his sceptre tighter.

"Valance, you can't hurt the people of this world."

"Serenity, I will get that power that I need and you will give me those gems."

"Never Valance. I will never assist anyone who would harm this world."

Valance looked at Usagi then with his green eyes flaring with a hatred that Usagi had rarely seen before and it did frighten her but she vowed to continue with her mission. Valance raised his sceptre then and from out of his clear crystal came a light that was very powerful. Usagi saw this and with her crystal, she threw an attack back at Valance. Their attacks met and a large explosion was created. The explosion was grey and green in colour and the intensity of the explosion pushed back both Usagi and Valance.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Out of the mist came a bright red arrow that shot Valance straight in the chest and then came a combined attack from Jupiter and Venus. These attacks caught Valance off guard and they all consumed him. Usagi watched then as Valance raised his sceptre again and disappeared after a few heated words. However, the mist suddenly cleared then and as Usagi rose, she turned to face her companions. There they all were Sailor Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars and Usagi gazed at them longingly. These girls were her friends and they had always been there for her. They were always there to help her if she needed it and she admitted then to herself that she missed them. However, as the girls cautiously watched their princess and leader, they each looked her over. Usagi's bright blue eyes were clouded with the thoughts that Usagi was thinking and her golden hair was swaying gently behind her. Her uniform was now showing the signs of Usagi's battling and she still clutched in her gloved hands, her sceptre and crystal. However, Usagi moved then and she knelt down to retrieve the sapphire. She rose then with all the grace that she now had and looked again for a second back at the girls. However, it was Rei who was looking the deepest at her princess and then she bravely found her voice.

"Usagi-chan," she called timidly as Usagi turned her clouded eyes to look into Rei's.

Rei looked into the deep hollows that were Usagi's eyes and she saw that Usagi was doing the same.

"Thank you," Usagi said tentatively as the girls all gasped at the fact that Usagi had actually spoken to them, "please look after the girl."

Usagi turned around then and was about to start walking away.

"Wait please, Usagi-chan," Rei called as she rushed passed the unconscious girl and grabbed Usagi's hand.

The bold move from her best friend surprised Usagi and she turned to look at her friends hand on her arm. Rei's grip was surprisingly strong but Usagi did nothing; she just looked at Rei's hand on her own.

"Please just wait, Usagi-chan," Rei pleaded as suddenly Usagi turned her head to look deep into Rei's eyes, "all we want to do is to help you. We understand that you don't want to tell us what your mission but please allow us to help you."

Usagi looked into Rei's deep purple eyes then and nodded slowly.

"Rei-chan, I must keep my distance from you all for the good of myself and the people of this world but if I feel the need, then I will call upon you all for help."

The girls all suddenly gasped then at this sudden change of attitude in Usagi and then let go of Usagi's arm.

"You have my word, Rei," Usagi assured as she then clutched her gems tighter, "and please take care of the girl."

"Of course," Rei answered and then Usagi turned and walked quietly away from the people that she was slowly allowing back into her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and again sorry about the wait. Just to let you know that I haven't given up on this story and I have the intention of completing it. Anyway, please let me no what you think of this chapter.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Usagi lay on her bed sheets in agony as Luna and Ami tended to her wounds. Usagi had sustained a couple of injuries in her most recent battle with Valance but she had been able to succeed again with the help of her sailor warriors. She had been battling Valance one on one but she was failing against him so she had called upon the girls to help. Usagi rarely did this but she needed them and as she had promised Rei, she called them. They answered her call immediately and after Usagi held off Valance for as long as she could, they arrived. Ami was the first to strike with her water attack and Rei and Mako followed suit. Mina approached the fallen male who had been the recent target of Valance and checked to see if he was okay, which he was. The male had been carrying within him the onyx gem and it was the fifth gemstone that Usagi had acquired for her mission. She now had the sapphire, pearl, lapis lazuli, opal and onyx and she kept a close guard of them. However, once Valance had given up, the girls all rounded around her leader. Usagi's uniform was charred again, she had a few bruises and one deep cut in her side. Usagi was about to go to the hospital again but Ami instructed that if she continued to go to the hospital after every battle then the staff and doctors would get suspicious. Usagi nodded and then went to move but her cut was deeper than she thought and she faltered. She fell to her knees but was caught by Mako and she rewarded her with a tired smile. However, Usagi resumed her leadership role then and instructed Rei and Mina to take care of the male. She then told Mako and Ami to help her get home but there was a worried look that passed between her senshi. She assured them that she would be okay and that her parents were not there and so everyone then carried out the tasks that Usagi had instructed them to do.

Ami and Mako managed to get Usagi home eventually and here she was now with lying on her bed with Ami and Luna tending to her wounds. Mako was downstairs making Usagi a drink and some food and as Ami looked at Usagi's deep cut, she eyed her princess worriedly. Usagi had been sustaining many wounds recently in her battles and only lately was she now informing the senshi when she needed their help. However, once Luna had finished lecturing Usagi for being stupid for battling alone again, Ami called for Usagi's attention. Usagi turned her head then to face her blue-haired friend and Ami looked deeply at her golden-haired princess. Ami thought about Usagi then and how much she admired her. Usagi had grown immensely as a person and her battling skills had also improved. She was really beginning to be the leader that they all needed and she was smiling at Ami now.

"Yes Ami-chan," Usagi said sweetly as she looked contented for a moment.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

"Of course, Ami, after you fix up my wounds I'll be better than ever," she replied brightly.

"I didn't mean that, Usagi, I meant regarding Mamoru-san."

Usagi's smile faded then and she turned away from Ami.

"Oh my god! Usagi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Ami apologised annoyed at herself for upsetting her friend.

"Its okay, Ami-chan," Usagi comforted as Ami's eyes met her princess' "it just still hurts a little."

"Do you still think about him?"

"Constantly," Usagi admitted as a small tear began to emerge, "a love like mine for him doesn't just die overnight because he decided to love someone else."

"But that's the point, Usagi, he doesn't love that girl, he loves you."

"Then why did he do it, Ami?" Usagi said a little too loudly as another tear emerged.

"I don't know," Ami admitted, "but what I do know is that he hasn't seen that girl in weeks and that he loves you."

"Have you met with him lately?"

Ami nodded.

"I saw him last week and he was still devastated. Will you at least meet with him?"

"No!"

"Please, Usagi…."

"No, Ami."

"But you just said that you still love him."

"I do Ami but I'm still not ready to see him."

After what Usagi just said, the door to Usagi's room burst open and in came Mamoru. He was looking as handsome as ever but extremely dishevelled. His short raven hair was considerably ruffled with worry and his eyes showed that worry too. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his running trainers. He looked as though he had literally thrown on the first thing that he came to and had rushed straight to Usagi's. In fact that was true, Mamoru had been told by Rei what had happened and the instant that he knew, he rushed as quickly as he could to hers. He had jumped on his motorbike and had arrived at hers in a matter of moments. He had then banged hell out of the front door to Usagi's house and only relented when it was opened by Mako. He rushed straight past her and up to Usagi's room. He pushed open the door and the sight that met his eyes scared him. Usagi was lying on her bed being tended to by Ami and Luna but he ignored the other two and kept his eyes on Usagi. She was looking deathly pale with her long golden hair framing her face beautifully. Her eyes were dull but they shone with emotion the moment Mamoru came through her door and he saw that emotion. He rushed to her side then and gripped her hands in his. He looked at her but she turned her face away from him.

"Usako, please look at me," Mamoru pleaded as began to slowly stroke her hand.

Usagi listened to Mamoru's pleading and even though they were killing her inside, she knew that she could not be taken in by him. She did love him and she knew that he loved her but she could not allow him to do it to her again, not just yet anyway. Maybe in time, she would allow him back into her life but not just yet and she knew that she would have to tell him. So, she turned her head to face him and looked at him ready to tell him the truth. However, when she did, Mamoru lent forward and captured Usagi's lips with his own. His action took her by surprise and she responded a little to his kiss but once she came back to her senses, she pulled away.

"Mamoru please, I can't cope with all this at the moment," she pleaded with him as tears emerged more.

"Please Usako, I love you, I really do, please let me back in."

"I can't Mamoru," she replied as the tears emerged more, "you did something awful to me, something I would never do to you and it will take time to recover."

"But will you allow me back in, in time?" he asked.

"Mamoru, I don't know but all I do know is that I can't be dealing with this right now. I'm sorry but please leave."

Usagi turned her head then and looked away from Mamoru and the girls. The tears were falling more now but she still felt Mamoru's hand on her own.

"Please Usako…."

"Just leave now, Mamoru."

Mamoru bowed his head then in defeat and then he turned to look at Mako, Ami and Luna for support but none did. However, Mako approached Mamoru then and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Mamoru-san," she said softly, "it's time to go."

Mamoru turned to look at Mako then and he looked into her soft green eyes. He nodded slowly then and with one last look at Usagi, he left the room. Once the door had clicked shut that indicated that Mamoru and Mako had left, Usagi completely broke down. The tears poured more and more and Ami placed her arms around her princess. She comforted her for almost an hour and Mako was back in the room by then. Usagi's tea had gone cold by then and her sandwich was stale but Usagi did not care. All she wanted to do was curl up and die but she knew that the world and the people needed her. However, she needed someone desperately at the moment and was glad that the girls were there to comfort her. Mamoru was usually the one that would comfort her best but she would not allow him to do so and then suddenly the doorbell to Usagi's house rang. Mako and Luna came out of their daze and Mako indicated that she would answer the door. Ami nodded to her companion and continued to comfort Usagi. Ami cradled her sobbing princess comforting her with the best of her ability and then Ami and Usagi heard footsteps on the stairs. They assumed it was Mako but when the door opened it took Usagi a moment to register. There standing in the doorway was a young man who looked a little bit older than Usagi and the girls. He was tall and quite handsome with short brown wavy hair and a wide smile. He was wearing plain blue jeans, a black shirt with a patterned design and a brown jacket. However, his eyes were hidden beneath a pair of designer sunglasses and once he removed them, he revealed to the group their colour. They were dark blue almost black and then his smile widened.

"Hello Usa," he said softly as Usagi returned his smile.

"Shaun, is that really you?"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Please review aswell because I love to hear off the readers and let me know what you think. Also, sorry about the shortness of the chapter but it sets the scene for the next one.

Thanks and enjoy, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Usagi bobbed down the street feeling the happiest she had been in a long while and it was all down to Shaun. He so unexpectedly came back into her life in the same way in which he had so unexpectedly been taken. Shaun was an old childhood friend of Usagi's and she was so happy that he was finally back in her life. As a child, Usagi had lived next door to him and both his and hers families were quite close when they were. They used to have parties and go out together a lot and even once the two families went on holiday together. Shaun was nearly three years older than Usagi but as children they had played together constantly and both Usagi and Shaun were devastated when Shaun had to leave. Shaun's father worked for one of the most important international banks in the world but something that was a little unusual about him was that he was not Japanese and in fact British. He had previously worked in the London branch of the firm and after working his way slowly through the ranks, in five years, he had reached a place of importance. His name was Michael Reaney and he had worked hard for his firm. However, he was then sent to the Tokyo branch of the firm and after being there for only a few months he met Shaun's mother. Shaun's mother, unlike Michael was Japanese by birth and her name was Tomoyo Ibaraki. She was sweet, kind and pretty and Michael fell for her the moment he saw her. They started dating and after a few months, Michael proposed. Tomoyo said yes and both were very happy but there was opposition to the young couple by Tomoyo's family. However, eventually they were won over and they accepted the union. They wed in a traditional Japanese ceremony with both Tomoyo's and Michael's families present and moved into their first house that was situated next door to Usagi's family and that was how Shaun and Usagi met.

Tomoyo and Michael and Kenji and Ikuko became fast friends and eventually they both had Shaun and Usagi. Shaun and Usagi virtually grew up together and were very close but after a few years, Michael attained another promotion, which meant that he and his family had to move back to London. Usagi was devastated but they both vowed to keep in touch and for the first two years they did but eventually both Usagi and Shaun moved to different houses and just lost contact. However, Shaun had appeared in her house just yesterday and after a few minutes of conversation, they agreed to meet in a café in order to catch up. Usagi was so excited to see her old friend and that morning she had spent ages picking out the outfit that she had chosen to wear for the meeting. She had chosen a long flowing white gypsy skirt and a simple red strap top. Her hair was loose with a simple red headband and she had plain black sandals and a matching black handbag. The outfit was simple but stylish and she loved it. It made her feel good about herself and she entered the café that she was meeting Shaun in. The door closed behind her with a soft click and she scanned the café quickly for Shaun. She looked and looked but he was nowhere to be seen and so she chose a nearby table. It was a cosy table situated by the window and as soon as she made herself comfortable, a waitress approached her. Usagi placed her order and then she began to wait. She waited for a little while and then checked her time on her mobile. She noted that she was a little early and sighed. Usagi was usually late for meetings but today she was early due to her excitement and then the door to the café opened. Usagi turned her head to see if Shaun was the new customer but it was not, it was Mamoru.

He looked quite rough to Usagi as his hair that was usually so neatly combed was extremely ruffled and he had dark circles around his midnight blue eyes. He was also not as acutely attired as he usually was and the shoes that he was wearing were covered in dirt. Usagi noticed everything that was him and everything that he did in those few seconds that her eyes followed him but then she pulled them away from him. Then Usagi did something that she had not done for a while and she questioned herself. She queried why she did not want to be with him anymore and the more she thought about it, the stupider her actions over the last few weeks had been to her. He was just so damn handsome and Usagi did still love him, so why were they not together. However, images of him and Noriko entered her mind then and they stung her right down to her very core. He had chosen to commit those crimes and he had hurt her in a way that Usagi had never known before. However, her eyes could not take themselves away from his image and as soon as she turned her eyes to look back at him, he turned his gaze and looked straight at her. Mamoru could not believe that Usagi was here right now and she looked as lovely as ever. He admired incredibly how she looked at that moment, which was in sharp contrast to his own attire and then he looked deeply into her gorgeous sparkling blue eyes. She cautiously returned his gaze and Mamoru took the return in his gaze as a sign to approach her. He then took the coffee that he had ordered from the waitress and with that, he walked over to Usagi. However, Usagi noticed that Mamoru had seen her gaze back at him and she quickly turned around hoping that he would not come to her. However, her wish was not granted and he did approach. Usagi scrunched her body up and tried to conceal her shaking body from Mamoru but again it did not work. Instead, he placed his coffee mug on the table that Usagi had occupied and took the seat opposite Usagi. Usagi sat there routed to the spot not daring to move her face and then he spoke.

"I'm being brave because I have to be," he said softly in a voice that captivated Usagi, "I have nothing else to loose, Usako."

He used the pet name that he had for her and with the combined use of the word and the tone of voice that Mamoru was using, sent shivers down Usagi shine. However, Usagi just remained silent and so Mamoru continued with his speech.

"I know that I have a demanding job and university is difficult too but Usako you were the most important thing in my life and I lost you. How many times must I apologise, Usako?" he was looking at Usagi with his deep blue eyes shining with emotion and Usagi then bravely turned to look at him, "I love you Usako and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Mamo-chan…," Usagi whimpered as tears began to form.

She really did love the man who was seated before her and then he leant forward across the table. He reached directly for her delicate hand and he encircled it skilfully with his. Usagi noticed that his hand was a little rougher than it had been a little while ago and she blushed as she thought of their previous time spent together. Meanwhile, Mamoru danced happily inside as he savoured the precious touch and then just looked at Usagi noticing her blush.

"Usako, please let me back in and I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

He loved this golden-haired girl more than anything and he knew that she returned it, so he vowed that if she allowed him back in then he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

"I love you, Usako."

Usagi perked her head up then and her eyes instantly met his. She looked deeply into the deep blue pools that were his eyes but she vowed that she would not be swept away by him and so she found her voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been looking for you and Ami said that you would be here."

Usagi lowered her head then and a few tears appeared. Mamoru was confused at Usagi's actions and began to wonder if he was maybe getting through to her. He was still clutching her hand in his but then she rose and literally ripped her hand out of his. She grabbed her things and then began to run. Mamoru was in a slight daze but once the confusion left him, he rose and left the café too.

"Usako!" he called after her but Usagi just continued to run away from him.

Mamoru followed Usagi as she left the café and ran as fast as he could go. He used all his energy and strength in trying to reach Usagi and as she disappeared for a split second around a corner, he continued to follow. However, Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks after the corner and just stared straight ahead. The sight that met his eyes completely devastated him and then they finally took in the full form. Usagi was involved in the image but there was another person and it was not one who Mamoru looked lightly upon as the man held Usagi in his arms. The man was embracing his Usako in a protective hold and the sight of another man doing the job that Mamoru was supposed to do almost killed him. However, Mamoru continued to be still and just looked at the couple before him when the male spoke.

"Hey Usa," the male said softly as he looked between Usagi and Mamoru, "what happened and who's this man?"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and I can't believe how quick lol. Anyway let me know what you think.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Usagi ran. She ran as fast as she could go. She ran with all the might she had as Tuskino Usagi but then she began to tap into the energy that allowed Sailor Moon to carry out her tasks and she ran a little faster. The tears fell too as she ran and her hair flew wildly behind her as she did. Her hair had come loose from all the quick sprinting that Usagi had done and then finally she stopped. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the floor. She hated herself at the moment, hated what she had done to him and the look on his face would forever haunt her. What had happened was that Usagi had been waiting for Shaun but Mamoru had shown up before him and like always he tried to reach out for her. Usagi rejected his offerings, even though she was dying inside and then she ran from the café. Mamoru had followed her and then as she had rounded a corner, she ran straight into Shaun's arms. The capture by Shaun of her caught her off guard and then Mamoru had appeared before them. The look of his face killed her and then after some gentle questioning by both men, Mamoru left. She had wanted to call after him but she did not and just stayed with Shaun.

However, Shaun did look after Usagi and she eventually divulged the story of her and Mamoru to him. He was shocked that someone would do that to her and they sat together in the little café talking. Shaun had cheered her up a bit but then Usagi insisted that she must leave and Shaun agreed. He said that he had to go and help his mother but claimed that he had Usagi should meet up again soon and with that, Shaun left. Usagi had stayed in the café for a few short moments but then she had left and started to run again. She had run for a long while haunted by Mamoru's face and then she had stopped. Usagi had a few tears left and as they fell, Usagi too fell to the ground. She covered herself with her arms and she just sat on the ground, feeling terrible. She had never felt this bad before and her heart and her soul were crying out for Mamoru. She wanted him and needed him like the very air that she breathed and now she hated herself. She was growing tired too, tired of rejecting him, when all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and return his kisses.

However, Usagi suddenly perked up her head then and she scolded herself for being stupid. She thought that she did not have to be this unhappy again and to stop her unhappiness all she had to do was find Mamoru. Filled with this new feeling of forgiveness and joy, she rose quickly and started running again. There was a large smile plastered to her face and it grew wider with each step that she took. She started to run in the direction to his apartment then and ran with all her might. She found new power and energy and she intended to use it to her full potential. She was nearing his apartment and her smile was widening still as she thought of the reunion that she and Mamoru would have. An image entered her mind as her fantasy became clear and she knew exactly what she would do. She would rush instantly into his arms and beg him to take her back. She would beg him to forgive her and proclaim her love for him. However, her vision was not to come to pass as her communicator beeped and she stopped dead in her tracks. She cursed the bad timing and pulled the pink communicator out of her pocket. It beeped loudly but Usagi did not answer it and just continued to look at it. However, thoughts of her responsibility consumed her and then she pushed the button. Sailor Mercury's face appeared on the small screen and Usagi spoke quickly.

"Moon here," she answered quickly with her voice full of authority.

"Usagi," Ami replied with her voice plagued by fatigue, "there is another attack on the West side of the city."

"What is the precise location, Mercury?"

"Lavender Street," she said with urgency in her voice, "please hurry, Jupiter and I can't hold off the creature for much longer."

"Where are Mars and Venus?"

"They are on their way, Mako and me found the creature and sprung into action straight away."

"Okay Ami, I'm on my way and I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon."

And with that Ami's face disappeared and Usagi sprung into action. She brandished her locket and yelled her incantation. In a flash of bright white light and a flurry of pink ribbons, Usagi was gone and Eternal Sailor Moon appeared. She then started off at a fast run in the direction of the battle and again thoughts of the bad timing filled her mind. She was about to rush into Mamoru's arms to become reunited with him but a battle had began and Usagi commitment to the Earth and its people was more important than any other commitment she held. She knew that deep down and it always hurt her. However, she cleared her mind and neared her destination. She rounded corners, jumped buildings and glided firmly through her home city. However, she finally reached the battle scene and she rushed straight into the fight. Both Mercury and Jupiter were out on the sidelines and Mars was battling the creature alone. The creature was another of Valance's crazy monsters but it had to be defeated nevertheless. Usagi rushed forward passing Sailor Mars and out of nowhere she ushered her tiara and threw it towards the creature. It struck the creature's arm but it did little damage and so Usagi launched another of her attacks.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

She yelled her incantations and threw numerous attacks at the creature but it did little difference. Mars was helping her and then attacks were launched from Sailor Venus. They combined their attacks and launched them together but little was happening. Usagi then urged the girls to check on Ami and Mako and with some qualms they eventually agreed. Usagi then bravely stepped forward and brandished her sceptre. She whirled the sceptre and then yelled her incantation. The power of herself passed through the sceptre and combined with the sceptre's own power and then launched itself towards the creature. The attack that Usagi had initiated was one of her most powerful and as it attacked the creature, little damage occurred. Usagi was shocked and so were the other Senshi. However, Usagi then gripped her crystal and threw that forward. The girls all screamed when they saw what Usagi was doing and rushed forward but Usagi stopped them.

"It must be done, girls," Usagi said with authority in her voice.

However, before Usagi could launch her attack, the creature threw a vine forward and captured Usagi and the other girls. Usagi dropped her crystal and then suddenly Valance appeared.

"Sailor Senshi," he greeted sarcastically as he appeared next to his creature with a large smile on his features, "and now I can finally get what I want, what I have craved for, for centuries."

The voice he used was spoken so softly and so unlike the Valance that Usagi had grown to know over the last few months. He then approached Usagi and she gasped deeply. Did Valance really crave for her? If so, she wondered at why he would? They were enemies and he was threatening her world. She vowed that she would not succumb to him and then as he reached out a solitary finger, he touched Usagi's smooth skin. Usagi flinched at his rough touch and struggled against her restraints. However, the hold was strong and she could barely move her arms. Usagi flinched more and more and struggled relentlessly against her captor. Then she noticed that Valance was smiling at her and then he spoke.

"The powerful Princess and future Neo-Queen Serenity is nearly within my grasp," he said softly with a lust in his eyes that Usagi had never seen before.

"Why do you only show interest in me now?" Usagi yelled as tears began to form.

The Senshi behind too struggled against bonds but they too were unsuccessful. They each wanted to protect their princess and Ami and Mako had come around too at that point.

"Because Princess," Valance stated as he ignored the cries from the girls behind, "only now have you been completely within my power and now I will finally be able to have you."

Usagi screamed then as Valance took a complete hold upon her and then a rose appeared suddenly on the floor between Usagi and Valance. It was one of the few times this last year that Usagi had had to be saved in this way and she was eternally grateful. Usagi, along with everyone else looked up to where the rose had originated and Tuxedo Kamen was there clothed in his suit with his hat and flowing cape. He said his usual speech that he always did after he threw a rose and after he threw a few more to release the girls from their constraints, he landed gracefully in between Usagi and Valance. His cane appeared too and he launched it suddenly at Valance. The attack caught him off guard and he was thrown back. However, in this small time that Mamoru had gained, he captured Usagi in his arms and moved her to the safety of the other side of the battleground along with her crystal too. Those few seconds that Usagi was in Mamoru's arms were so precious to her and she tried to communicate with him but she was getting no communication in return. She tried and tried but she was unsuccessful and then Valance appeared by Usagi and Mamoru wielding his sword. Usagi saw this and pushed Mamoru out of the way but Valance was too quick.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed a scream that was so terrifying it almost brought tears to the girls' eyes.

However, Valance's sword pierced Mamoru's skin and then Usagi screamed again. He fell into her arms and she tended to him briefly for a second.

"Mamo-chan," she repeated with such sadness in her voice.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered quietly as he raised a shaking hand to touch Usagi's smooth skin.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she kissed softly on the cheek.

"Usagi," the girls called as they ushered her away from Mamoru, "Valance and the creature."

Usagi turned to the girls and nodded but asked them to stay with him. They accepted her request and then she approached him again. She gazed at him and he her although both knew that he was weakening.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again as she removed his mask and gazed into his deep blue eyes, "but I have to do this."

"I know," he replied, "I love you, Usako"

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," she answered and then she leant down to brush her lips against his own.

The kiss was brief but sweet and Usagi placed everything that she felt for Mamoru into that short kiss. She then moved away from him and the girls surrounded Mamoru. Ami began to administer the medicine that he needed and Usagi slowly approached her enemies. Valance and his creature had watched the scene play before them as they regenerated themselves and then faced Usagi as she faced them.

"So, you're going to try and fight us again, Princess?" he provoked sarcastically.

"I will stop you Valance, no matter the cost but it will happen."

Usagi then placed her crystal in front of her and it floated majestically in between her small hands. It glowed brightly and then Usagi yelled her incantation. It was an order that none of the girls or Mamoru had ever heard Usagi yell before and they gasped when she did.

"Eternal Cosmos, Make-Up!"

She yelled a new incantation and as her Eternal Sailor Moon uniform disappeared, in its place appeared the person and the attire of Sailor Cosmos, one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, I'm very sorry about the long wait over the summer for the next chapter but I've finally edited it. Hopefully you'll all forgive me and please let me know what you think of thr new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three

The light that emitted from Usagi as she yelled her incantation was only equalled by the intensity that came from the solar sun itself. She was now the ultimate warrior of warriors and her name reflected this. She was now Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate warrior of the universe and it had been Eiji who had brought out this power within her. During their previous lives, they all held residence on the soil of the Moon Kingdom, Eiji included and he had been one of Queen Serenity's most trusted advisors. He was the commander of her armies and knew most of the secrets of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Crystal. Eiji had passed onto Usagi all of the secrets that he held knowledge of that regarded the Crystal and its magic and she had used it wisely. She and Eiji used to battle against each other whist Usagi was in the form of Sailor Cosmos and afterwards, she was always wiped of her energy. Becoming Sailor Cosmos was one of the most challenging things that Usagi had ever done and even though transforming into that guise gave Usagi tremendous power, a price always had to be paid. The first time that she had successfully transformed into Sailor Cosmos, it had only lasted a few seconds and Usagi paid harshly for the price. She instantly became unconscious and stayed that way for almost a week. Using the kind of power that came with being Sailor Cosmos had to be compensated and thus, Usagi always lost consciousness afterwards.

However, during her training, she had successfully completed the transformation a few times and had battled well against Eiji. Eiji could become quite a fearsome opponent when necessary and Usagi used this to her advantage. She only properly beat Eiji twice but she had used her energy fully on those two occasions and had blacked out for two weeks because of it. Usagi knew that when she did transform into Sailor Cosmos, she was taking a big risk but if everyone else was willing to take it then Usagi vowed that she would as well. The only way to successfully beat Valance was to use her powers as Sailor Cosmos and here she was now standing in the guise of the supposed most powerful warrior throughout the entire universe. The guise of Sailor Cosmos was quite similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's as she still had the wings and the style of the sailor suit, the only difference was the colouring. The suit was mainly coloured white now except for the bows, which were still yellow and her skirt, which was now multi-coloured. Her boots were also still white but the biggest change was Usagi's hair. The once golden tresses were now pure silver and all the girls, Mamoru included knew properly now that Usagi would eventually become the Neo-Queen Serenity that they all hoped that she would become. However, as everyone's eyes remained on their princess, Usagi ignored them and just squared Valance up with an extreme fire in her eyes.

"So Sailor Cosmos, we meet again," Valance greeted politely as he bowed.

"We do Valance and I'll ask you once more to leave this planet and never return."

"But why would I Serenity, when this planet holds so many delights, such as yourself," he replied with a sly grin upon his features.

"You will never have me Valance, so give up upon your useless charade."

"It is not a charade Serenity; it is quite serious for me."

"Why do you put so much effort into trying to capture me, Valance?" Usagi asked with sincerity slowly creeping into her voice.

"Because Serenity just as you have captured me, I want to capture you and after I have totally obliterated this planet, you will be my prize."

"I will be no-one's prize and as long as there is breath left in my body, I will do everything I can to stop you."

"Then that can be arranged, Serenity," Valance stated and with that he ushered for his creature to start attacking.

The creature did as it was instructed and it lunged for Usagi. However, Usagi was ready and out of nowhere came her sceptre and it was obviously more powerful than her Sailor Moon sceptre as once its tip touched the creature, it disappeared with a shriek and powerful white beams completely destroyed it. However, this distraction was all that Valance needed and after Usagi had destroyed the creature, Valance threw another attack and Usagi was not prepared for it. The attack was thrown straight at her and it struck its target. She flew backwards due to the force of the attack and hit her head on the hard ground beneath her. The girls all gasped at this and Mamoru did too. He watched as his beautiful princess was flung backwards at such intensity that she was knocked to the ground but miraculously she stood up a little while later feeling rather groggy. She rose defiantly with her sceptre in front of her and after a few seconds she spun it round. Valance threw many attacks at Usagi but she was skilful enough to ward them off and the more that Mamoru and the girls watched Usagi, the more worried they became. After watching and battling for what seemed like hours, Usagi eventually overcame Valance and struck him numerous times with her sceptre. He relented finally and left and with that Usagi breathed a massive sigh of relief. The girls and Mamoru continued to watch and then Usagi collapsed to her knees in pure exhaustion. The guise of Sailor Cosmos slowly disappeared then and Usagi returned into the clothing of Tuskino Usagi. However, she then collapsed to the floor and Mina rushed quickly to her side.

"Usagi, Usagi," she cried frantically as she looked over the fallen Usagi with her blue eyes glistening with tears, "Ami, get over here now?"

Ami nodded as Mina ordered her to carry out the medical examination that was needed on their princess right now. She limped over and started to examine Usagi using her computer. She scanned Usagi for every known disease and virus but nothing was coming up, all that the computer concluded was that Usagi was exhausted and needed to rest. Ami explained the findings of the computer to the group but was interrupted by Mamoru.

"How long will she be like this for Ami?" he asked quietly but never allowed his eyes to stray from his beautiful princess.

Usagi looked deathly pale at the moment and it was only when Mamoru saw how white her complexion was that he realised how much of her energy she had used. He had seen the intense look in Usagi's beautiful sparkling eyes and the concentration that she used just to maintain her energy flow. It had been too much for her and Mamoru was immensely thankful for the fact that Usagi was still alive. He loved her so much and to lose her now, when they had spent little time with each other over the last few weeks would be the death of him. He continued to look at his delicate princess and he desperately wanted to gather her up in his arms. To hold her now would be utter bliss but his slightly lifted mood was broken with the words that came from Sailor Mercury's lips.

"I don't know, Tuxedo Kamen," she answered honestly, "I have never seen Usagi use that much energy before and to become the ultimate warrior of the universe and still be unable to defeat Valance completely is a complete mystery. However, using the calculations from the computer…."

"She is not a calculation, Ami!" Mamoru shouted at the top of his lungs and daring to look away from Usagi for just a moment to stare almost threateningly at Ami.

However, his look was softened considerably when he returned his gaze towards Usagi.

"I'm sorry Ami. I just love her so much."

"I know, Mamoru-san," Ami comforted as she extended a gloved hand and placed it reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Why does she always do this?" Rei suddenly burst out as she rushed towards Mamoru and Usagi unable to bear being apart from her unconscious princess for much longer.

Ami, Minako and Mamoru watched as Rei crouched down besides Mamoru and done the one thing that Mamoru had dared not do. She ignored Mamoru and the others and hurled Usagi into her arms. Tears were pouring from Rei's shining violet eyes and then she began shaking Usagi.

"Usagi! Usagi!" she yelled loudly as she continued to shake her, "you said that you would let us help you! You promised!"

Rei continued with her cries but then Minako appeared before her. Minako gripped Rei by her forearms and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Rei-chan, you must calm yourself," Minako crooned quietly as her voice and eyes emitted the authority that Minako was slowly taking.

"But Minako-chan, she promised us that we could help her."

"And we did Rei. She asked us to protect and help Mamoru and we did. Usagi is stronger than we give her credit for Rei and she knows exactly what she is capable of."

"Yes but Minako, she is also kind and loving and would never hurt a thing unless she absolutely had to. She would give up everything for us and Mamoru, including her own life."

Rei had whispered the last part of her speech but everyone had heard it.

"Oh Rei, you always were a bit of a drama queen!"

Everyone turned when they heard the raspy voice of their princess and joy instantly captured their faces. Rei still cradled Usagi in her arms and then she threw herself down towards her princess with her eyes pouring with more tears. She was so happy at that moment and Usagi rivalled her joy. She was happy to see that the girls still cared for her and after Rei finished her hysterical fit, Mamoru appeared. Whist Usagi had been battling Valance; Ami had administered the medicine that Mamoru needed to get well. The wound that Valance had inflicted upon him was not very lethal but left unattended and it could have been worse. The wound itself however, was small in depth and width but it had struck in a place that allowed Mamoru's blood to flow rapidly and it had affected him considerably. However, with Ami's amazing knowledge of medicine and healing, she had quickly sealed the wound and stopped the bleeding. It would still need to be checked in a few days just to ensure that an infection did not rise but otherwise he would be fine. Mamoru and the girls knew all of this but Usagi did not and her eyes turned their gaze towards the ground as she was very unsure of her feelings right now. In one way Usagi wanted to instantly rush out of Rei's arms into Mamoru's and confess her love and affection for him but another feeling told Usagi to stay exactly where she was. Only a few hours ago, she had been so sure of herself and of what she wanted but now she was so unsure again. However, she stayed exactly where she was in Rei's arms as she was afraid of getting hurt again and when Mamoru looked at his beautiful broken princess he felt like crying. It was his fault that she was in her current state and he was beginning to slowly hate himself. She was still as beautiful as ever to Mamoru and her pale skin and haunting eyes, only made him want her more. She was like a delicate little butterfly at the moment surrounded by its family and friends that wanted to protect it from harm and Mamoru really felt unwanted at that moment. He really wanted to reach out and pull her into his embrace. He wanted to comfort her and confess his love with countless promises. He just loved her so much and as he edged closer, the defences of everyone came straight up. Rei continued to embrace her broken princess and Mako came straight behind Rei and Usagi. Whist Minako and Ami moved in front of Usagi to prevent Mamoru from reaching her.

"Sorry Mamoru-san," Ami apologised as she looked at him helplessly, "nothing personal, it's just that Usagi's safety and wellbeing is our number one priority."

"I understand Ami; I just want to know if what Usagi said to me earlier was true."

"Which was?" Rei yelled from behind Minako and Ami.

"That she still loved me," he whispered softly as Minako and Ami looked at Mamoru with such sadness in their eyes.

"I do, Mamo-chan," came the sudden response that he longed for and Ami and Minako then moved out of the way, "I do still love you."

Mamoru looked deeply into Usagi dull blue eyes then and rushed forward. Rei allowed Mamoru then to take Usagi from her embrace and pull her into his. He handled her so delicately and when she was placed within his arms looking so beautiful and sparkling, he touched her cheek softly with his gloved fingers.

"Oh Usako," Mamoru whispered slowly as tears began to fall from his deep midnight eyes, "I love you so much."

He then leant down and captured her lips for a sweet brief kiss. The kiss was filled with such emotion and sorrow but Mamoru tried to pour all of what he felt for Usagi into that kiss because at the moment their relationship was still delicate and he did not want to jeopardise it. Usagi returned the kiss although Mamoru felt definite reluctance from her and he assured her, after they had ended their kiss that everything would be alright. However, his assurances did not comfort Usagi because after what had happened in the last hour, she knew exactly what she must do and the tears began to gush.

"Oh Usako," Mamoru comforted as he wiped her tears with a tender finger.

"Please don't Mamo-chan," she wept as her tears fell more, "you're just making it harder for me."

"Harder for what, Usako?" he asked looking extremely confused.

"You know what, Mamo-chan?"

He looked at her deeply then when the realisation sunk in that she not going to allow them to get back together. He clutched at her desperately then as his own tears intertwined with Usagi's and he leant down closer to her as he tightened his hold.

"Why, Usako?" he asked quietly between his tears, "why won't you allow us to be together?"

"Because Mamo-chan, I love you too much to see you get hurt like you just did," she whispered so only he could hear, "it killed me the moment the blade hurt you and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"But Usako, you know I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be with you and that you are safe and happy."

"Those may be high priorities to you Mamo-chan but your safety and wellbeing is more important to me than myself."

A long silence came between the two young lovers then as Mamoru fought desperately to save the relationship that he so greatly wanted.

"Please, don't do this," he pleaded with her, "I want us to be together Usako."

Mamoru was so tender and loving at that moment that it pulled immensely on Usagi's heartstrings. She so desperately wanted to return his desires and agree for them to be together but she knew that until her duties were complete, their relationship would always get sidetracked and thus wanted to fully devote herself to him when she was able. Her eyes were large and full at that moment then and Mamoru lost himself in them. Usagi raised a delicate hand then and gently brushed it against his cheek.

"I love you Mamo-chan and I promise you that once this is all over, I'll commit myself to you properly."

"And until then?" Mamoru asked with anger mixed into the desperation that he was feeling.

"We'll just have to be patient Mamo-chan but once it's all over, I will be completely and utterly yours."

"Then I look forward to that day," Mamoru whispered as he looked deeply at Usagi with his deep blue eyes shining with emotion and Usagi returned his gaze with as much ardour and passion as he had wondering to herself why things between her and Mamoru were never easy and hoping beyond hope that her plan worked.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of 'Faith in the Moon,' and hopefully you'll all enjoy. I can't believe how quickly I have written this chapter compared to the last, which took all summer lol and please please let me know what you think. Also, sorry about how short it is but it sets the scene for the next few chapters and hopefully you'll all forgive me.

Also, to sailormoonlover I hope it answers your question.

Thanks and enjoy, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The moon shone brightly and beautifully as its light protected its charge that was the planet Earth and extended its glow to all corners of the blue-green globe. All corners were reached by the Moon's shine and some of it poured through bare windows of a large majestic house. The house was situated in the old posh side in a district of the city of Tokyo and it was charcoal black in colour. The house was old too, very old but well-kept and clean and the occupants of the house were nowhere to be seen. The moon threw its light as far as it could reach in order to find the occupants of the house but it was unsuccessful. However, its moonbeams eventually came to a secluded room towards the back of the house and three figures came into sight. The Moon was able to gain a small amount of access within the room but it was unable to exactly find out what the figures were discussing. The Moon was troubled by the events as it knew that the figures were after its princess and would do anything to stop her, even end her life. However, the creatures within the room conversed heatedly with each other but it was clear from the spectacle that two were definitely beneath the third figure. Two of the figures within the room were knelling on the floor looking up to the third and it was clear that the leader of the small party was angry. The leader was clearly a female too and was thrashing her arms about wildly and shooting power out of her body.

"You should have captured more gems than you have already Valance and my patience with you is slowly waning," she yelled fiercely as one of her attacks struck Valance and his companion.

The creature that accompanied Valance was one of his monsters and it too was baring the brunt of its mistress' fury. Valance and the creature had recovered a little by this point from their mistress' attack and had raised themselves up from the ground.

"Mistress please, mercy is such a good thing…."

"Silence Valance," their mistress yelled, "your affection for the princess should be secondary to the mission at hand. We only have two gems Valance and they have nine. When all twelve are recovered, the thirteenth gem will be revealed and then used to fully gain the power of the twelve followers of the goddess Selene, including her own."

"I know that Mistress but you know that the White Moon Princess is my prize for helping you in this matter," Valance argued quietly as his mistress' eyes grew wide in anger.

"Silence subordinate," she yelled again as she shot more energy towards Valance and the creature and they got struck by it again, "you must also remember Valance that you and your minions are easily replaced."

"But remember also Mistress that it was I that released you from your incarceration that the goddess Selene imprisoned you in and that it is I that sustains you until you fully regain the use of your body. I think that I deserve a little more respect than you are giving me, Mistress," Valance explained bravely as his mistress remained silent for a long moment.

"Of course Valance," the mistress replied sweetly as she extended a hand towards Valance in order to help him up, "your reward shall be just, the moment I regain the full use of my body."

"Thank you Mistress, you are most generous," Valance said quietly as he lowered his body in show of respect to his mistress.

"Just make sure Valance that you recover the final gem and gather the rest from the White Moon Princess."

"Of course, Mistress," Valance said quietly as he lowered his eyes to the ground not seeing the sly smile that his mistress held upon her lips.

* * *

The wind howled with all its might as it blew mightily across the rooftops of the modern city of Tokyo. The Moon was high above the city glowing as beautifully as it had when it was at the peak of its power in the Silver Millennium and Usagi gazed at it longingly with her sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes were hazy but beautiful and Usagi had never longed for something as much as she had right now in her entire life. She wished right now that she was back on the Moon, void of all responsibility with her mother as queen and with her free to live her life with her love. The memories that she had of the Moon were that she was a happy carefree princess and loved the Prince Endymion of Earth and held his love in return. She remembered feeling so loved and protected and was able to live a life that she adored. However, it had all been snatched away by the Dark Kingdom and she had been thrown into a life that her mother had had. Her mother had given her life for her daughter and for that Usagi would always be thankful for the chance at another life to love but the life that she had led so far was not entirely what she had hoped for. Although she loved her family, friends and Mamoru dearly and wanted to protect them with everything that she had, being Sailor Moon was costly. Becoming Sailor Moon was the one way in which she had to protect her loved ones and this world but the cost to herself was sometimes great. She had lost numerous friends, placed her life on the line every time she transformed and had even died a few times as well but she hardly ever complained.

Usagi was thinking about her previous life and how much everyone had done to protect her. It was now her turn to protect them and at that moment she was atop some rooftop looking out over the city that she was destined to protect. Her eyes were clouded but her concentration was up and she placed it fully onto the city before her. She had felt it earlier, felt a shift in the balance of nature and knew that something was going to happen. Usagi had had little to do that day as she had completed all of her tasks for the day and it was a weekend so she did not have to be at school. Therefore, she had transformed and gone to one of the prime locations of the city that allowed the observer to see the city. She had transformed herself back into Tuskino Usagi and just sat on the ledge staring out into the city. She had been feeling a little sorry for herself of late and had blamed herself entirely for what had happened to Mamoru. He had hurt himself to protect her and she would never forgive herself if anything worse happened to him. Luckily for the two of them, Mamoru had only been injured a little as had Usagi and both had recovered well.

Usagi had seen little of anyone over the last few weeks, since the attack and the only people that she had seen quite regular was her family, the girls and Shaun. Obviously she saw her family every day, she had seen the girls a few times and hung out as friends do and she had seen Shaun lots too because she deeply valued his friendship and he was a good distraction to how she was feeling. Usagi smiled a little as she thought of Shaun and how good a friend he was. He was so understanding and funny and Usagi loved him like the friends they were. However, Shaun's face left her mind then and was replaced by Mamoru's. His dark ebony hair, deep midnight blue eyes and his smile filled her mind and she smiled shyly to herself. He was the love and light of her life and she would do absolutely anything for him, even stay away from him so he would get caught up within her battles.

However, Usagi looked down at her brooch then and she opened up her locket to look at the precious Silver Crystal. She touched the cool crystal with her elegant forefinger and then closed her eyes. She recited a small incantation and suddenly the crystal began to glow a soft pink. Then in a few soft pops out appeared the nine gems that Usagi had collected. They all fell lightly into her hands and she looked at them seriously. She knew that they all held immense power and when the time came for them to be reunited, she wondered how powerful it would be. She contemplated how terrible it could be and concluded finally that it could be very much so. However, as Usagi contemplated her crystal and gems, she suddenly saw a massive white light that appeared on the furthest west side of the city. She knew exactly what that light indicated and it meant that Valance was after the last and finally gem that needed to be collected. She stood up quickly then and uttered another incantation. The gems quickly retreated back into the sanctity of the crystal and Usagi gripped it tightly in her hands. Her face held a stern and fierce look upon it and then as a scream and orange light combined with the white one, Usagi launched into action. She uttered her small incantation and in a flurry of white feathers and bright pink light, Usagi was replaced by Eternal Sailor Moon. She rushed quickly into action then and jumped elegantly off the tall building towards the next. She jumped and ran until eventually she reached the attack scene.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, here is chapter twenty-five and hopefully you'll all enjoy. Also, please let me know what you think.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Supreme Thunder," Sailor Jupiter yelled at the top of her voice as she danced her attack and lightning flew from her arms.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were the only Sailor Senshi in the battlefield at the moment as numerous creatures from Valance surrounded them and tried to take control. Jupiter and Mercury fought off the creatures as best they could but Mercury's attacks were weaker than the others and Jupiter's energy was waning considerably. Mercury had contacted the others as soon as she and Jupiter had started the battle and she hoped that they arrived soon. She had contacted Rei first and informed her of the attack. Rei instantly nodded in response and stated that she would inform Minako and Usagi. Mercury had smiled and then launched her 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack. It captured one of the creatures and consumed it completely. However, once Mercury's attack had delivered its final blow, the creature fell to the ground but another appeared in its place. The creature was exactly the same as the one that Mercury had just defeated and for all everyone knew it could have been the very same one. Jupiter launched an attack of hers then that consumed the creature that had appeared from the one Mercury had just defeated. However, it did exactly the same as all the others and she sighed deeply as another reappeared in its place.

"Mercury, we can't keep up like this!" Jupiter stated as she clutched her side because a stitch had emerged.

"I know Jupiter but I've contacted the girls and they will be here as soon as they can," Mercury stated as she quickly stopped to catch her breath.

"I just hope that Sailor Moon gets here soon," Mercury revealed as she threw another of her attacks.

"Don't worry Mercury; she'll get here as soon as she can. Usagi has never let us down before."

Mercury and Jupiter exchanged tired smiles and then suddenly out of nowhere a straight red arrow flew right over their heads and pierced the skin of a creature in its path. It shrieked painfully and then Sailor Mars appeared next to Mercury and Jupiter.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she said playfully as she shot them both a large grin.

"You could have arrived here sooner Mars," Jupiter said a little too angrily as Mercury waved her hands in hopes that Jupiter would stop.

"Geez, sorry Jupiter but I got here as soon as I could and anyway I thought that Venus would have gotten here first, she said that she was only in the next district."

"Yes well, as you can see, she isn't here and neither is Sailor Moon," Mercury stated as she tapped wildly into her computer and Jupiter and Mars teamed up together to launch more powerful attacks.

"Usagi isn't here yet!" Mars exclaimed in surprise.

"Nope, did you manage to get hold of her?" Jupiter asked as she whirled her thunder attack.

"No but Minako said that she would try on her way here."

"Yeah, don't worry guys, Usagi never lets us down, she'll be here," Mercury declared as her computer beeped under the tapping of her fingers.

Jupiter and Mars continued with their assaults but they were fighting a losing battle. Both Mars and Jupiter were using their most powerful attacks and still little was happening. Whist Mars and Jupiter were trying to bring the battle under control, Mercury was beating furiously into her computer hoping that it would bring up the source of all the reappearances but she was unsuccessful. However, as she pressed all of her buttons and started numerous scans, out of nowhere a large flash of black light came from three of the creatures that had teamed up and shot it straight at her. She screamed in agony as she took the full brunt of the attack and in retaliation, Mars and Jupiter vanquished the creatures that had hurt their comrade. After the attack, Mars rushed to her side and pulled the injured warrior into her arms. Mercury was unconscious and Jupiter appeared suddenly above Mars and Mercury. Mars tried to shake Mercury awake but she was unsuccessful and tears began to emerge in Jupiter eyes.

"Ami, wake up Ami!" she yelled as suddenly more creatures ganged up and targeted the green-suited sailor warrior.

Mars and Jupiter were too concerned with Mercury to be bothered by the others and as the creatures warmed up their attack, suddenly out of nowhere came a powerful ball of bright yellow energy. It consumed the creatures instantly and it was powerful enough that once the creatures had been destroyed, new ones did not appear in its place. The attack had come from Sailor Venus who had just arrived and she then launched many attacks at the offending creatures. Venus had shot so many that lots of the creatures had been beaten and the few remaining had been dazed. However, Venus stopped her assault then and rushed over to everyone. Mars was still cradling Mercury in her arms and she still had not woken up. They were beginning to get worried and then Venus lent down to look at her fellow comrades. Mercury was very pale at that moment and tears began to emerge from the golden-haired warrior's eyes.

"Is she alright?" Venus asked looking very concerned.

"I don't know," Mars stated honestly as she tightened her hold on her friend.

"And where is Usagi?"

"We don't know that, either," Jupiter declared clearly very upset, "and where is Usagi, Venus? I thought you were going to contact her?"

"I tried Jupiter, I really tried but I couldn't get a hold of her. I thought that maybe you lot would have continued trying and had been successful."

"So you tried everything?" Mars asked.

"Yes, the communicator, her mobile, everything."

"Then where is she?" Mars stated worriedly as Jupiter and Venus thought exactly the same.

They all stopped for a second and were lost deeply to their thoughts. However, their thoughts were broken suddenly when Valance appeared and in a flash shot vines from nowhere. They arrived at their intended targets and wrapped themselves around Jupiter and Mercury. Everyone gasped as this happened and then just as quick, the vines brought its captives towards Valance.

"Let them go, Valance," Venus stated quickly with her voice full of authority.

"And why would I do that Sailor Venus?" he cackled wickedly.

"Venus stop negotiating," Mars yelled angrily as her bright violet eyes flared with passion, "let's just attack him and get them back."

"But we can't Mars, if we attack then Mercury and Jupiter will be hurt too and we can't hurt Mercury more than she is already."

"Guys just go, save yourselves," Jupiter yelled as she struggled against her restraints.

"Jupiter," both Mars and Venus recited emotionally

However, then out of nowhere shot a small bright yellow light and it cut the vines that held Mercury and Jupiter captive. Mars and Venus sprung quickly into action as Mercury and Jupiter fell and rushed to save their friends. Mars caught Mercury and Venus called Jupiter and then they looked up because they heard Valance laughing.

"Princess, you finally came," he said almost seductively, "a little late but you came anyway."

"Valance stop this charade now. I'll give you one more chance and then I will do everything within my power to stop you completely," Usagi stated effectively with her voice full of authority.

Everyone turned to look at their princess as she stated her speech trying to reason with Valance and failing.

"I will never stop Serenity," he whispered softly, "I will never stop until I have you completely, even if I have to capture everything and everyone you hold dear, until I eventually break you. Will you come with me then?"

After his speech, Usagi felt his eyes upon her and he reached out one of his hands towards her. Usagi looked at his hand briefly but then she turned her head and looked down at the ground.

"Well Serenity, what is your answer?"

Usagi looked up then looking so beautiful and powerful wearing her sailor guise. Her hair was blowing beautifully in the wind and her eyes were shining with pure emotion.

"I will never be yours Valance," she stated with such anger in her voice, "you will never have me and threatening everyone that I love will not change my mind."

Valance looked at Usagi as she said her speech with pure lust and admiration within his eyes. He did really lust after her and the more that she rejected his advances, the more his determination grew.

"Very well Serenity, if that is your answer but maybe this will change it…."

Valance then waved his hands and out of nowhere Chibiusa appeared. Usagi eyes grew wide instantly and she raised her hands to her face. She grew scared suddenly as she took in the appearance of her future daughter and tears began to emerge. Chibiusa was wearing her usual sailor-suited clothes and her hair was still styled into the usual bunned hairstyle of her ancestors. However, the skin that was bare was dirty and her bright-red eyes were full of fear. Her hands and mouth were bound and then Valance chuckled more.

"How about you in exchange for your daughter, Serenity?"

"Chibiusa," Usagi yelled in sudden agony and fear for her daughter, "Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa was struggling violently against the bounds that were holding her and suddenly the bond that had covered her mouth fell. Chibiusa instantly yelled for her mother to help her and tears poured off her face.

"Chibiusa, don't worry darling, Mama's coming," Usagi crooned gently to her daughter as she fixed her gaze upon her ignoring everyone else.

However, Jupiter and Mars rushed into action before Usagi could do anything and they leapt straight over her head.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Usagi yelled as her fear grew.

Both ignored the pleas from their princess and went to launch attacks. However, before their attacks could be launched, vines appeared from nowhere again and Usagi screamed. The vines caught Mars and Jupiter in midair and bound them tightly. Usagi screamed again when she saw the anguished look on her friends' and daughter's faces and then grabbed her tiara again. She went to shoot it but before she could Valance clicked his fingers and Chibiusa, Mars and Jupiter disappeared. Usagi gasped deeply as they did and Valance chuckled more. Tears emerged suddenly and then Usagi felt Sailor Venus behind her.

"BRING THEM BACK NOW!!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs as tears poured mercilessly from her eyes.

"I'll bring them back dear Serenity, when you are ready to change your mind and remember that the last gem is still yet to be discovered so until then, farewell dear Serenity," Valance said this in a soft gentle whisper as he looked at the torment that he had placed the Moon Princess in.

"Valance please, no don't take them away, please."

However, Usagi was too late with her pleas as Valance disappeared and all the creatures followed his example. Everything was silent when he left and all that was heard was the sobs of a broken and beaten Usagi. She had sloughed to the fall and was sobbing uncontrollably. However, she felt a supportive hand on her shoulder then and turned to look. She saw a pair of eyes that she had not seen in a long time and they gazed at their princess gently.

"Koneko-chan," a voice said gently that accompanied the eyes and then Usagi cried even more.

She dashed straight into the arms of Sailor Uranus who instantly encircled her arms around the weeping princess.

"Don't worry Koneko. We'll get them back for you," she whispered quietly as she gently smoothed the soft hair of her princess and then Sailors Pluto, Neptune and Saturn appeared and joined Uranus in comforting their beloved princess.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and again, I'm so sorry about the long wait, I have just been so busy with uni work as I'm currently in my last year.

Anyway, here it is and enjoy. Also, please let me know what you think.

Also to butterflyangellover14, 'Koneko' is the nickname that Uranus/Haruka/Amara uses to address Usagi/Moon/Serena in the Japanese version of the anime. It means kitten and it shows the affection that Uranus/Haruka/Amara has for Usagi/Moon/Serena.

Anyway, thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After a long while of Usagi sobbing uncontrollably due to the abduction of her friends and future daughter and the Senshi trying in vain to comfort their princess, Usagi burst suddenly from Uranus' arms and looked squarely into her soft blue eyes. Sailor Uranus was shocked by the determined look that she saw in her princess' eyes and she stated to herself that she had never seen her princess look this way before. Usagi had always been determined to help those that she could but when it came to her daughter, Uranus as well as the rest of the Senshi knew that Usagi would do absolutely anything for her.

"Koneko-chan," Uranus whispered softly as she extended a nervous hand and rested it elegantly on Usagi's cheek.

"Haruka-san," Usagi whispered back in return and basked in the smooth lovingly touch of Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus then began to move her hand slowly up and down Usagi's soft cheek and then suddenly more tears emerged. Usagi rushed back into Uranus' embrace then and sobbed some more. Usagi had been feeling so lonely and distraught over the last few months and she had allowed hardly anyone to console her. The people who would usually do that had betrayed her and although she had allowed them all back into her life, she knew that it would take time for it to be the same as it was before.

Sailor Uranus and the other Outer Senshi could not believe that their princess was currently in this state and they hated the Inner Senshi for allowing it to happen as it had been them also that had added to the betrayal and heartache that Usagi had endured. However, as Uranus and the others contemplated their princess' torment, Uranus suddenly felt Usagi clutch tighter to her sailor suit and it scared it. The Senshi allowed Usagi to pour out her emotion and then finally Sailor Neptune came down beside Usagi and Uranus. She extended her gloved hand and then with it turned Usagi's head so she could look at her princess. The sight that met Neptune's eyes scared her immensely but she masked her emotions and placed a comforting smile upon her face.

"Usagi-san," she said softly as she continued to look at her princess who still had tears pouring from her eyes, "we are here to help you get them back, here to help you conquer Valance and bring peace back to the world."

"Michiru-san."

"Now, let's find that gem," she said comfortingly as a small smile suddenly graced Usagi's face,

She nodded her response then and looked briefly at Uranus. She went from her hold then and greeted Sailor Pluto and Saturn. They curtsied to their princess and Usagi smiled briefly. However, she then rushed from the Outer Senshi and went towards Venus and Mercury. Mercury was still unconscious at this point and Venus was holding her tightly in her embrace. Usagi leant down and extended a hand towards Mercury. Her hand touched her smooth pale skin and then tears fell more.

"I'm sorry Ami. I should have gotten here sooner. I have no excuses."

"There is no need to apologise Usagi-chan," the raspy voice of Sailor Mercury came as Usagi and Venus perked up instantly.

Usagi looked at Mercury and the tears poured more. She was so happy that Mercury was alright and that little success brought comfort to Usagi. Venus, Mercury and Usagi conversed lightly with each other for a few moments then as the Outer Senshi stayed behind the threesome waiting for their orders from their princess. However, Mercury suddenly noticed that Mars and Jupiter were not around and thus Venus informed her of the current events. Tears suddenly appeared in Mercury's eyes and Venus continued to comfort her. After Usagi was assured that everyone was relatively alright, she suddenly burst into her princess-leader mode and took control of the Senshi. Her first instruction was that Mercury should be looked after and she stated that she and Venus would do this. Then her second and final instruction was for the Outer Senshi to try and locate the battleground for the next attack, established parameters and if possible, locate the next bearer of the final gem. They protested vocally about the instruction but Usagi quashed their objections with a stern look and an equalling command.

"I will contact you once I am ready," Usagi assured the Outer Senshi and with that she powered down.

She lost her sailor guise but not her authority and Venus and Mercury followed their leader's example.

"I'm counting on you and thank you for answering my call."

The four remaining Sailor Senshi nodded then and bowed to their princess and Usagi shot them a brief smile. However, she turned her back on them then and walked over to Ami and Minako.

"So what do we do now, Usagi? What is our plan of attack?" Minako asked as her curiosity rose,

"Our first duty Minako, is to ensure that Ami-chan is alright and then I will concentrate on getting the others back," Usagi said sternly masking the fear that she was feeling for her daughter expertly, "anyway, we need Valance because I have no idea where he has taken them but if you have any information Minako as to where he has taken them then please tell me because I have no clue."

Minako looked at Usagi with a shocked expression on her face as she could not believe that Usagi was coping well even though her daughter and friends had been taken. She concluded that she must have matured well and gave Usagi a small smile.

"So are we taking Ami to the hospital or going somewhere else?" Minako asked breaking the ice and changing the subject.

"I think we'll take her to Mamo-chan's."

"Mamoru-san's?"

"Yes, he won't be there and if we took Ami to the hospital we would arouse too much suspicion."

"Is Mamoru-san at the hospital then?"

"Yes that is why he didn't come. He has too many duties and sometimes it is better for him to be at the hospital rather than fighting with us."

"You still love him, don't you," Minako stated with a knowing smile as she and Usagi picked Ami up.

"I do yes."

"Then I'm glad."

"As am I," Ami stated sleepily as she yawned.

Usagi and Minako smiled then as they made their journey to Mamoru's apartment and Usagi noticed that the Outer Senshi had left to attend to the tasks that Usagi had set. However eventually, Minako and Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment and as they reached the door to his apartment, Usagi rummaged around in her pocket quickly until she found her keys. She located Mamoru's door key and placed it expertly into the keyhole. The door opened with a soft click and Minako and Usagi walked Ami inside. They both took off their shoes and dumped their coats in the hall. However, Ami had fallen asleep by this point and they instantly took her into Mamoru's bedroom. Minako held Ami as Usagi pushed back the blankets on Mamoru's bed and then they placed Ami into it as softly as they could.

Both Minako and Usagi had a little first aid training that they had achieved at their high school and as Minako began to examine Ami's wounds, Usagi located the first aid box. She found it eventually under the kitchen sink and rushed it quickly back to Minako. Minako was much better at first aid than Usagi was and she handed the box to Minako.

"Do you want a drink, Minako-chan?" Usagi offered as her friend nodded her head.

"Yes please and I'll make a start on Ami."

"What would you like?"

"Can I have a cup of tea, please?"

"Of course, I'll go and make it for you now."

Minako nodded as Usagi left the room and made her way slowly back to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and then pushed the button for it to boil as she began to make Minako's tea. Once she had finished, she poured herself some water and then waited for the kettle to boil fully. She took a small sip of her water and then turned to look into Mamoru's apartment. She took in the furnishings that screamed Mamoru to Usagi and she smiled slightly. Everything was minimal in the luxurious apartment that he owned but there were some expensive furniture. A large plush black leather sofa, a large HD TV and bookcases full of books. Mamoru had always been very intellectual and sometimes Usagi felt dull when she compared herself to him but her intelligence was growing. She took another small sip of her water and then she quickly checked the clock that was located in the kitchen. It was nearing seven in the evening and Mamoru still was not home. He was supposed to finish at five but this happened often to Mamoru as being a resident doctor in the local hospital was very demanding. However, the kettle clicked then and Usagi broke from her thoughts. She then attended to Minako's tea but then suddenly Usagi heard someone stick a key into the front door and it opened. Mamoru walked through and Usagi's eyes suddenly lit up. She watched as Mamoru took off his shoes, dumped his bag in the hallway as she and Minako had done and then removed his coat. He was wearing a pair of dull blue jeans and simple black t-shirt. He was as handsome as Usagi would always know him to be but he looked extremely tired at the moment and so she decided to wait a little before she greeted him. She noted with affection that his hair was extremely dishevelled and his eyes were covered in dark circles. However, she then watched as he wandered into his living room and dumped himself onto his sofa as he closed his eyes. Mamoru had failed to notice yet that there were other people in his apartment let alone that it was his beloved Usagi and she smiled slightly as she watched him from the kitchen. She took another small sip of her water and then she wandered into the living room. She walked quietly up to Mamoru and then she leant forward and placed a delicate hand onto his dishevelled hair. Mamoru noted the touch and suddenly his eyes burst open. They placed their focus onto Usagi and she still continued to hold her smile.

"Usako?" Mamoru stated clearly very surprised at the appearance of his beloved in his apartment.

"Mamo-chan," she replied softly.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"We had a battle and Ami got injured so we brought her here, if that's okay."

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't come."

"It's alright, we had it under control," Usagi lied as she continued to smile slightly.

Mamoru smiled at Usagi then and motioned for her to sit down next to him, which she agreed to. She placed herself next to him and he extended his arm around her.

"Is she alright? Do you want me to take a look at her?"

"I think she's alright. Minako is taking a look now."

Mamoru nodded as he closed his eyes again and Usagi turned to look at him. He was still very handsome and Usagi began to trace every line of his face. She wanted to burn his appearance into her mind and then she snuggled in deeper to him. She stayed there for a few precious moments and then left his warmth. Mamoru opened his eyes as she did and he called for her.

"In a minute, I've got to give Minako her tea. Do you want a drink or something?" Usagi offered as she looked deeply at her love.

"I'd really love a coffee," he said tiredly as Usagi nodded.

She then re-entered the kitchen and grabbed Minako's tea. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Minako applying a bandage to Ami's leg.

"Is she alright?" Usagi asked still very concerned as she placed the tea onto a nearby table.

"Yeah, she's not too bad, she's still asleep."

"Do you have much more left to do?"

"Not really, just a few more bandages and I'll be done. Was that Mamoru who came in?"

Usagi nodded.

"Yes, he's very tired."

"Have you told him about Chibiusa?"

"Not yet but I will do in a second, can you wait in here until I have?"

Minako nodded.

"Of course and thanks Usagi for the tea."

Usagi smiled and then she re-entered the kitchen. She prepared for Mamoru the coffee that he asked for and then she walked back into the living room. Mamoru was deeply breathing when she re-entered the living room and his eyes were closed. She knew that he was asleep and she placed his coffee down on the table and looked deeply at him for a few moments. She really wanted to stay here with him right now and rush into his embrace but she knew that she had work to do. She had to go and rescue her friends and her daughter and a look of pure determination filled her face then. However, she then moved away from the table and walked into the hall. She placed on her shoes, her jacket and then moved back into the living room. She kept her distance finally from Mamoru and watched as he slept peacefully. She knew then and there that she now had to carry forth with her plan and as she turned to leave the apartment, a small tear left her eyes and she whispered quietly under her breath.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

However, she then left the apartment and once she had, she quickly gripped her communicator. She pushed the button in order to contact Sailor Uranus and then her face appeared on the screen.

"Have you found the bearer yet?" Usagi asked commandingly.

"Yes," Uranus answered courtly, "it was easier than expected actually."

"Where are you right now?"

"The high street. Are you far?"

"No, I can be there in fifteen minutes at the most. Can you show me quickly please the last bearer?"

"Of course," Uranus replied as she moved her communicator to show Usagi the person that they were trailing.

The picture was hazy at first but once Usagi had focused her eyes, she gasped deeply. The person who was the next bearer was one of her dearest friends and they were going to get hurt because of Usagi. She hated what was happening to her and her friends and she was cursing herself and the universe.

"Do you know him, Koneko-chan?" Uranus asked intrigued watching the reaction that her princess held.

"Yes," Usagi answered mournfully, "his name is Shaun."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, and season's greetings! Again sorry about the wait but over the holidays I've been busy with work and university work too. However, I'm slowly making progress with that and the story.

Anyway, thanks for the support and kind words from previous chapters and hopefully you'll all enjoy.

With love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

After Usagi rounded the corner, she instantly collided into Haruka and Michiru who were in their civilian forms and Haruka caught Usagi before she fell to the ground. Usagi felt Haruka's arms surround her small frame and the hold tightened as Usagi opened her eyes. Her glistening blue eyes met Haruka's soft azure ones and Usagi saw nothing but warmth radiating from her Senshi's eyes.

"Still my same old Koneko-chan," Haruka whispered softly as she uttered a small chuckle, "no matter how powerful you get, you will always be adorable to me."

Usagi smiled slightly and lowered her eyes for a brief moment. She knew with each day that past her power grew but Usagi did not know if she completely wanted that kind of power. She liked the fact that she had the ability to protect her loved ones but hated the fact that her power led to them getting hurt. Makoto and Rei had already been taken as well as her future daughter and she knew that she was the reason why they had been taken. If she was not Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity then her friends and loved ones would remain unharmed but due to her other identities and the power that she held, they would always be hurt because of her. However, as she looked deeply into Haruka's comforting eyes, she knew that she always had her friends support and her fears were quashed when she confirmed silently to herself that she had made the right decision in not telling Minako and Mamoru about her plan. Usagi broke from her thoughts then and spoke suddenly.

"How is he? Do you still have tabs on him?"

"Yes we do," Michiru answered as Haruka brought Usagi gently to her feet, "Haruka and I are here and Setsuna and Hotaru are across the street."

"Well, where is he then?" Usagi asked a little agitated as she scanned the street in search of Shaun.

"He's in that café across the street," Michiru replied as she, Haruka and Usagi moved slightly to conceal themselves behind some bushes, "Hotaru and Setsuna are going to enter it in a little while."

Usagi nodded as Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, each deeply worried about their princess. They both knew the heavy burden that she was carrying and it hurt them that Usagi would not allow them to bear some of the load. Usagi had stated to them both, when she had spoken to them about her plan that she had to bear the burden alone but wanted their help in some aspects. They were deeply touched that Usagi had specifically asked for their help and when asked about the Inner Senshi, Usagi went quiet. However, Haruka and Michiru changed the subject then and Usagi instructed them in what she wished them to do. Usagi remembered the day in which she had asked the Outer Senshi for their help but she quickly returned her thoughts to the present and her mission.

"How are you coping, Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked suddenly breaking Usagi's wondering thoughts as she extended a comforting hand towards her princess.

"I'm doing okay, Michiru-san. I'll just be glad once I get Chibiusa back in my arms. Although, it baffles me slightly as to how he got her."

Michiru and Haruka passed a glance between each other again but before another word could be uttered, screams were heard from the café in which Shaun was in. Usagi perked her head up straight away and rushed to a gap in the bushes. Through the gap, she saw people rushing from the café and then the windows of the café broke into thousands of pieces. Usagi gasped but she still did not transform just yet. She wanted to see if it was Valance and his creatures or just something that could be handled swiftly. However, after a few moments, Usagi could not stand it anymore and she grabbed her brooch.

"Wait Koneko-chan," Haruka ordered as she grabbed Usagi's hand urgently.

"But Haruka, people will get hurt unless I transform now," Usagi stated sensitively as her eyes clouded with emotion.

"Just wait and see if it is Valance Usagi and if not, Setsuna and Hotaru can handle it," Michiru said efficiently.

"I cannot and will not allow that to happen Michiru-san, when I have the power that I do."

And with that, Usagi wriggled her hand free of Haruka's and yelled her incantation. However, the brooch did nothing in response to Usagi's words and bewilderment covered her face. The crystal always responded to her words and in determination, Usagi yelled her incantation for a second time but again nothing happened. Usagi tried yelling her incantation several times after but again nothing happened each time and frustration grew. Haruka and Michiru watched as their princess struggled to transform and Haruka deeply wanted to comfort her but a large explosion occurred, which launched her and Michiru into action. Their transformation wands appeared and in a few moments both were attired in their Sailor identities. Michiru leapt into action straight away but Haruka lingered. She continued to look at her princess who was in tears now and asking over and over as to why she could not transform. However, Haruka could not linger for long and the shriek of her comrade Sailor Neptune forced her into battle.

Haruka joined the battle and looked at the scene that played itself before her. Pluto and Saturn were combining their attacks to strike down the four creatures that had been summoned on this particular occasion and Neptune was attending quickly to a graze that had appeared on her arm. Haruka could not believe that there were four creatures to contend with this time and she quickly launched an attack at one of the creatures that was about to hit Neptune. Neptune thanked Uranus and then Uranus and Pluto started to combine their attacks. Their attempts were succeeding and between the four of them, they were able to vanquish, two of the creatures.

However, Shaun suddenly appeared from nowhere and the remaining two creatures grabbed him instantly. The creatures were too quick for the Senshi and they turned to face the creatures and their captive. Haruka was stunned when she looked at the state that Shaun was in as his long hair was completely dishevelled, his clothes were completely ripped and there were large bruises on the skin that was on show. Shaun was also barely conscious and he was only in this state due to the fact that he had taken considerable damage from the earlier explosion. The Senshi did nothing to threaten the creatures as they held Shaun and waited for someone to suggest something but a suggestion could not be uttered because laughter was heard instead. The girls knew instantly who the laughter belonged to and suddenly Valance appeared. He was dressed in his usual attire but there was an air that surrounded him that suggested to everyone within his presence that he thought of himself to be superior to his companions. He continued to laugh however as he walked casually towards the creatures and Shaun. He stopped by them and then began to taunt the Senshi and Shaun. He ridiculed them mercilessly as he knew that the girls would not strike him while his creatures had Shaun and then he began to call out for Usagi.

"So Sailor Moon, we found your friend and your attempts to try and protect him backfired rather terribly," Valance chortled as he paced confidently, "so where are you, Sailor Moon? Are you not going to come out and play?"

However, Valance's taunting irritated Haruka immensely and she jumped instantly to the defence of Usagi.

"Our princess would never play games with you, Valance. Her power is so strong that she could crush you instantly and you are just lucky to be in her presence sometimes."

"If your princess is as powerful as you claim her to be Uranus, then how come she has not defeated me already?"

There was a long silence and Valance laughed when no response was given.

"Because she is so loving and kind to everyone, including you Valance that she gives you the chance to try and redeem yourself, which you have bluntly refused each time they have been offered," came the soft but commanding voice of the youngest Sailor Senshi present, Saturn.

Valance looked at the purple-coloured warrior as she stated her little speech and then staggered towards her. He stopped just inches from her and Pluto appeared behind Saturn.

"Your princess is not strong Saturn," Valance spat spitefully, "she is weak-minded and feeble but I desire her nonetheless and she will be mine once I have crushed her completely by using you lot. So come out, come out Serenity before something happens to your dear Senshi and Shaun."

The Senshi remained quiet after Valance's speech and he paced cockily between the Senshi and his creatures.

"So Serenity, what is to be your decision?" he yelled loudly as a massive grin graced his features.

However, he was broken from his moment when faint footsteps could be heard and a commanding voice followed.

"My decision is to face you Valance and win, once and for all."

Everyone turned to look when Usagi entered the battlefield including Shaun who looked completely stunned to see Usagi there and then she grasped her brooch.

"Eternal Cosmos Make-Up," Usagi yelled straight off and in a flurry of pure white feathers and multi-coloured ribbon, Usagi disappeared and in her place appeared Sailor Cosmos.

The Senshi all gasped when they saw that Usagi transformed directly into Sailor Cosmos rather than using her Eternal Sailor Moon guise as an intermediary. Valance was equally as shocked as Usagi always transformed into Sailor Moon first and then Sailor Cosmos but here she was skipping Sailor Moon altogether and transforming into Sailor Cosmos. Shaun was also shocked at what Usagi had just done as he had heard many stories of the heroine Sailor Moon but never dreamed that his childhood friend Tuskino Usagi was that heroine. He did always admit that Usagi was a very special girl and important to him but he never knew that she was this important. However, Shaun was just holding onto his consciousness and after more banter that followed Usagi's transformation between her and Valance, the conversation drew towards Shaun.

"Release him, Valance," Usagi commanded as she clutched her long silver staff within her gloved hands.

"Not until I have retrieved what I have come to get," he stated menacingly.

After that remark, Valance quickly turned around and shot an energy attack at Shaun. Usagi gasped at this and watched as Shaun got consumed by the attack and screamed in agony. Usagi suddenly got angry by what Valance had done and then urged the girls to attack him. They did as their princess commanded and as Valance got distracted by their attacks, Usagi rushed over to Shaun. She quickly disposed of the remaining two creatures and then appeared by Shaun's side. He had stopped screaming at this point and was completely unconscious. However, the gem that was inside him floated just above Shaun and Usagi reached for it. She grasped it firmly within her hand and then turned her attention back to Shaun. She dropped her staff and then gathered him within her slender arms. Small tears sprung from her eyes and she lowered her head in grief.

"I'm sorry Shaun. I'm so sorry," she whispered as her tears fell onto his face.

Usagi held Shaun within her embrace for a few moments but then she got attacked by Valance as he had defeated the Senshi. His attack was strong and it struck her straight in the back. She took the full brunt of the attack and as the attack subsided, Usagi's body gave in and it slumped over Shaun's body. She blacked out for a few seconds but when she came around, Valance was already by her. He was looking at her with a mixture of malice and desire within his eyes and then he extended a hand towards Usagi in order to get the gem from her. Although Usagi had regained her senses, she was not quick enough and Valance nearly had the gem. However, out of nowhere appeared a rose that landed straight on Valance's hand. He screamed suddenly in pain and then Sailor Venus launched an attack, which struck Valance also. This distraction gave Usagi the few precious seconds that she needed and as well as the gem, she gathered Shaun's lifeless body into her embrace. She moved as quickly and carefully as she could and after Venus and Tuxedo Kamen had distracted Valance for a short while, Usagi appeared by them both. She dropped to the ground instantly due to Shaun's weight and her weakness and Venus and Tuxedo Kamen appeared by her side. Venus shot Usagi a slight smile when they glanced at each other and when Usagi turned to look at her Mamo-chan; he turned his gaze away from her. Usagi was hurt slightly by his action but understood and she then instructed Venus to care for Shaun and the fallen Outer Senshi, who were just coming around. She nodded at the command and then she turned to face Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamo-chan, please look at me," Usagi pleaded with some difficulty as her breathing was becoming laboured.

However, Mamoru ignored her plea and followed Venus to help attend to the injured party. Usagi again was hurt by this and she lowered her eyes slightly.

"Just know, Mamo-chan that I kept Chibiusa's abduction from you in order to protect you and you would have done the same if you were in my position."

Usagi said her speech softly but then as Tuxedo Kamen and Venus had their backs turned; Valance suddenly regained himself and launched an attack at Usagi. She took the full brunt of the attack and before anyone could retaliate, Valance had captured the fallen Usagi within his arms. He raised himself and the winged female warrior into the air and then suddenly Pluto, Uranus and Neptune regained themselves. Everyone saw what Valance was doing and they each launched into action to try and regain the possession of their princess. The Senshi threw attacks to try and make Valance drop Usagi but each failed to reach him and Mamoru threw his own cane and roses but those failed too. However, everyone was finally unsuccessfully and Valance disappeared along with their princess. There was a stunned silence within the group at the fact that their strongest warrior and their princess had been taken right before them and they had been unable to do anything about it. Mamoru was the most affected by Usagi's abduction and as soon as she disappeared, he collapsed to the ground, sobbing and cursing himself about the hostility that he had given to his Usako before she was taken from him.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the wait for this episode. I got very sidetracked in life and just lost interest in the story. However, I re-read it the other night and remembered how much I used to enjoy writing this story. I have vowed that I will finish this story and even though there has been a break of like 2 years, I hope that I will be able to complete it before the year is out! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story and I'm hoping to get some feedback about this chapter. I have only literally just finished this chapter as well so there is probably going to be some mistakes and I apologise if there are. I will proof read it over the weekend for errors but before that thought I would post it first.

Thanks again, daisyboo x

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own mind

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Usagi awoke to what felt like hours, every muscle ached with a pain that Usagi never felt before and they protested heavily to the small movements that she made. She tried to move her arms first and found that she could not for they were bound securely above her head. Her limbs screamed at her and as she ignored the pain, she slowly began to open her eyes. They fluttered and as she opened them, the sight that met her eyes scared her. She was situated in a large what appeared to be glass container and at first glance there appeared to be no way out. She scanned her limited surroundings for a second time to see if she had missed something but her first evaluation had been correct, there was simply no way to escape. There was no opening that would have been her first attempt to escape and she wondered briefly as to how her captor had placed her inside. She suspected that it had to do with some kind of magic and then horrific images flashed through her mind. She suddenly remembered how she had actually got her and with each image that passed through her mind, it scared her.

She had been fighting Valance and from what she could remember and see, she had not done very well. She had fought Valance with all her being and had failed badly. She had failed her friends, her Mamo-chan and most especially her beloved daughter, Chibiusa. It still baffled her however, how Valance had managed to obtain her daughter but she vowed that she would fight to the death for everyone that she loved if it saved them. Usagi then lowered her eyes and was horrified at the state that she was in. She was no longer in her sailor guise but in the torn and ripped clothes of Tsukino Usagi and her shoes were nowhere to be seen. Her long golden hair was loose and a mess but then she gasped loudly. Her brooch, where was her brooch. Usagi suddenly became very frightened and scanned her immediate area. It was not on her clothing, she could not feel it in her pockets and it was nowhere on the ground.

She finally resigned herself that she would not find it immediately and hung her head. Senshi, Chibiusa, Mamo-chan! Oh how she loved her Chibiusa and Mamo-chan and how her Mamo-chan had looked at her. He did not look angry, he just looked disappointed and that was what scared her the most but keeping as many of her loved ones as safe as she could make them was her top priority. The powers and responsibility that had been bestowed upon her was a privilege as she had been told many times before and would use them to the best of her ability but it was hard to do that when her crystal was missing. She screamed then in anger and frustration and as she finished off her vocal display of her aggravation, a voice announced itself to her.

"How does it feel Serenity to be so helpless?"

Usagi shot her head up then and stared through the clear glass that was presently her prison. The voice chuckled then and the figure slowly stepped forward. However, Usagi knew instantly who the voice belonged to and needed no introduction.

"Valance! Where the hell am I? I want you to release me at once?" Usagi yelled through the glass.

She was not sure if her voice would be heard well enough through the glass but Valance heard her perfectly and loved the way she looked right now. She looked so vulnerable but strong and determined at the same time and he adored that so much. Her hair all loose and free, which was so different to the usual containment. It swayed lightly when Usagi spoke passionately to Valance and he noted it with affection. Usagi continued to yell avidly at Valance to release her at once and tell her where her loved ones were but Valance just ignored her. Instead, he gazed at her almost lovingly and agreed there and then with himself that he had never seen such a wonderful and beautiful creature in all his life. He continued to look at her and Usagi became increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Release me Valance," she screamed as she tried to reason with him.

"And why would I do that Serenity," he argued back lightly, "when you are finally within my grasp and so vulnerable too."

Usagi loathed the way that he finished that sentence and all she wanted to do right there and then was get away from. Get away from his gaze and escape. She pleaded with him using her large blue eyes to try and reason with him but her attempts were fruitless.

"Valance please," Usagi pleaded, "if you care for me at all, you will release me and my friends."

"I cannot do that Serenity, my Mistress will not allow that but I do care deeply about you."

"Mistress, you have a Mistress."

"Yes," Valance declared proudly," I released her from her imprisonment and she has thus rewarded me."

"Who is she Valance? You must tell me."

Valance chuckled then amused by Usagi.

"Do you think I am that stupid, Serenity?"

"I don't think you are stupid Valance but I think that you care enough to let me go," Usagi pleaded with Valance and as she did, Valance approached her.

Valance moved so slowly that the anticipation killed Usagi and then in a second he was there on the other side of the glass. Usagi stared into his deep red eyes and he stared into hers. He then waved one of his hands and the glass between him and Usagi vanished.

"Please Valance," Usagi beseeched.

There was a long moment between the two of them then and Usagi felt very uncomfortable. However, Valance was revelling in the moment between the two.

"Please."

"Serenity...," Valance whispered as he gazed tenderly at her and as he said her sacred name, he clicked his fingers and the bonds that held Usagi's wrists released her.

Usagi then fell suddenly because she had not expected that to happen. It surprised her immensely but before she could respond, a large thunder clap erupted and Usagi and Valance were thrown apart. A large gust of wind had appeared from nowhere and in an instant everything changed. Usagi hit her head on the back of the large glass container that she had been in and Valance was thrown back too. However, as Usagi came to herself and looked to where the wind had come from, she was even more shocked. Valance was kneeling wearing his dark green suit and cape holding his dark brown staff and looking up at a very regal figure indeed. The figure was standing to Valance's left and Usagi reasoned that she had never seen her before in her life. She had long curly bright red hair and small dark brown eyes. She wore a long dark blue dress that had full length sleeves and it was laced with a gold trim. She exhumed power and brilliance and Usagi was a little afraid of her.

"Valance I'm disappointed in you. Your affection for the Moon Child clouds your judgement."

The voice that came from the woman had a heavenly quality about it. It had the ability to captivate people and that is what exactly it had done to Valance. After the seal that had shut him away had been broken, he had limited power and strength and he had heard the voice of this lady. She had promised him the world and whatever he desired if he released her from her prison to which Valance obliged.

"Who are you?" Usagi whispered feeling quite afraid.

"Has Valance not explained my presence to you Moon Child?"

Usagi shook her head in response and the regal woman smiled slyly.

"Why Moon Child, my name is Odyne and I am the Goddess of Pain and Destruction."

Usagi's eyes widened then and then suddenly everything became clear. As her goddess Selene promised, the war that Selene battled against Valance, she pictured vividly in her mind. Odyne had been the orchestrator of the war and had used Valance as a puppet in order to destroy Selene. Selene and Odyne were too very different goddesses, where Selene was calm and peaceful, Odyne was fiery and passionate. They had been acquaintances when they were young but had disagreed on everything and when Selene had created her majestic lunar kingdom; Odyne became jealous because everyone adored Selene and not her. She was supposed to be the most beautiful, the most beloved goddess of them all but that was not what was. Odyne had attacked Selene and her kingdom and in retaliation, after Selene had used all her strength, Valance and Odyne were sealed away. Selene had sealed both of them away expertly but Selene's power was not complete. She was able to seal them away but not forever and had disturbed the power between thirteen gems. Usagi and Valance had collected twelve of the thirteen gems between them and only Odyne knew that Usagi's Silver Crystal was the thirteenth gem that would unite all the gems' powers and restored her full power. When this realisation struck Usagi she gasped deeply, where was her crystal? Valance must have taken it when he abducted her and must have given it to Odyne.

"Where is my brooch, Odyne?" Usagi questioned bravely, "and my daughter and friends."

Odyne looked Usagi squarely in the eyes and after a little while she started giggling.

"Do you mean the warriors of Mars and Jupiter?"

"Yes, they are my friends and my daughter. Where are they?" Usagi yelled losing her patience.

Odyne giggled again and she clapped her hands twice. Out of thin air and after threes puffs of smoke appeared three figures, to which all were familiar to Usagi. The first two where Rei and Makoto who were both bound tightly by thick rope that bound their hands, mouths and wrists. They were both badly bruised and covered in dirt. However, the last one shocked her the most, it was her daughter, Chibiusa, and she too was tightly bound. Her eyes were huge and shining and they stared longingly at her mother.

"Chibiusa," Usagi screamed and Chibiusa lurched forward.

However, Odyne clapped her hand again and Chibiusa disappeared as quickly as she came. Usagi gasped and ran forward to where Chibiusa had been.

"CHIBIUSA, CHIBIUA!" Usagi screamed again horrifically.

She clutched the thin air and then automatically wrapped her arms around herself. Tears started to form then rushed like they had never rushed before. She leant forward and knelled with her head placed on her lap. The tears ran like a newly risen river and Usagi remembered vividly the pain in which she had felt when Nehellenia had taken her daughter too. She cried and cried for what felt like hours but in actually fact it only lasted a few moments. Odyne and Valance watched the crying golden-haired girl and suddenly Usagi raised her head with a face like thunder.

"What the hell did you do? She is my daughter!"

Odyne started laughing again and she laughed for a long while. Odyne's laughing only increased Usagi's anger.

"Where is my daughter and where is my brooch?"

"Your daughter Moon Child is not here, she is not even in this time zone."

"What?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"Your daughter is safe and well back in the thirtieth century."

"What?"

"Don't you see? Your daughter was never here Moon Child. She was just an illusion."

"An illusion?"

"Yes and very similar too. Valance's talent is exquisite."

Usagi sat completely still as the news sunk in that the Chibiusa she had seen was not her baby girl but a very real and terrifying good replica. An illusion that even fooled Usagi and because she had completely and utterly fearful, she had allowed the illusion to fool her. However, as the news sunk in, Usagi's anger increased and she stood up. She stared Odyne straight in her eyes and glared daggers.

"How dare you use my own daughter against me?"

Usagi took off at a fast run then and charged directly for Odyne. However, Odyne was faster and she gracefully waved her hand. Usagi got pushed back by a massive force and she fell again to the ground. After a few minutes, she raised herself and then looked Odyne squarely in the eyes again.

"Where is my brooch?" Usagi shouted again

Odyne chuckled again.

"Valance, will you do the honour?"

"Oh course, Mistress," Valance agreed lightly.

Valance was standing up at this point and he raised his magically stick. He waved it slightly and then said a magically incantation. His staff began to glow then and he directed it at Odyne. The glowing light flew from his staff and completely engulfed Odyne and after a few moments, the sight that met Usagi's eyes was shocking. Odyne had completely changed at that point and the person that was standing in front of Usagi was Noriko. Usagi gasped loudly as Odyne chuckled again.

"Hello Usagi," Noriko greeted serenely with a large grin on her face, "and Mamoru-san."

Usagi turned around when she heard the name of her lover and saw that Mamoru was indeed standing just behind her along with Sailor Pluto and Venus.


End file.
